


Dating Game

by c_castro



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality show with AKB48 members as participants. Except... there is no group and they are just simple girls with different background who for some reason decided to participate in it and maybe find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dating Game -[Prologue](http://forum.jphip.com/index.php?topic=39725.msg1347971#msg1347971)**

  
General POV

  
14 girls were waiting to appear on a new reality show called ‘Dating Game’. The title of this reality show couldn’t me more accurate as it was about dating and finding love. Another things girls knew was that they will have to live together for three months. There was an opportunity to leave the show earlier in case of emergency but otherwise everything was decided and included in the contract which they had to sign before coming here.

  
Today was the big day as they finally moved in the house. The thing though was… they came there one by one. Except few cases when two or three appeared together. It was both easier and harder at the same time. As it was truly frightening. They were also aware about the cameras installed in the house. No one followed them around and there were even some spaces were cameras couldn’t reach but still being watched almost every second of the day was something they all experienced for the very first time.

  
The rules in the contract stated that there are two rooms for sleeping. Seven members in one and seven in another. They can chose their sleeping places themselves. There was kitchen, two bathrooms and dinning room. The house was huge overall. They even had space in the garden as there was little playground installed.

  
Also, from the very start they knew that there is going to be some competition time after time. The girls will be chosen accidentally by the hosts and they will have to act as couples for a week while competing with others. The winners will even get some prize at the end of the week (for example a camp trip or special dinner date). First week everything will be decided by the host but later on they can chose the person they want to act as a couple with for that week. Of course some couples might form by that time so it would be understandable that they will want to spend the most time together.

  
As the rules were clear for the contestants it was time to begin the show as the first girl was about to arrive in the house.

 

**Dating Game - Chapter 1**

  
  
_Oshima Yuko_  POV  
  
  
Slowly I opened the door and stepped inside. I didn’t hear any voices so I was probably one of the first ones to come here?  Maybe the first one? That sucks… though it has its benefits now I can just sit down and watch everyone who comes inside. I will do that but firstly looking around for a bit not gonna trouble anyone. Within five minutes I have already chosen my bed, checked the kitchen and bathroom and now sat down already bored. I get bored quite easily but considering the fact that I have to spend my time with thirteen girls from now on is… well something to think about. I have this issue… girl talk is annoying for me. I would rather talk about racing, cars, sport. I can only hope that these girls are not going to be shallow. After all, I’m trying to find someone here… my friends back home forced me to come here as I’m supposed to bring date for their wedding. They could have just moved their wedding date or something…. I’m pretty sure I would have found someone on my own… oh who am I kidding. I stopped looking for that special person long time ago. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea spending all my time with so many people. Less time to think.  
  
“I hate you sooo much right now! That’s the stupidest idea ever!” I heard a voice complaining and right after it another girl answered. “Oh come on… there’s hope for everyone. You know someone might even fall in love with such cyborg as yourself”.  
  
Quiet scream followed up these words and I guessed the girl got slapped or at least pushed. That’s not so bad. I like weirdos.  
  
Two girls came inside glaring at one another as if they were in some lovers quarrel until they saw that I’m there as well.  
  
“Hello! My name is Jurina! Jurina Matsui!” Okay… this one is really excited to be here. She practically jumped up to me and squeezed my hands while introducing herself without breaking eye contact.   
  
Her friend only grunted in the background and kicked Jurina’s suitcase as revenge from previous words. “I’m Oshima Yuko, nice to meet you. You can call me Korisu”. Jurina smiled brightly and even considered hugging me but as it was our first encounter stopped herself. At least she finally let go of my hand.  
  
“There are only the three of us here…so you can chose your beds before others. At least that’s what I did”. I confessed smiling cheekily.  
  
“Mayuyu! Come and say hello!” Jurina pouted while looking back at her friend in childish manner. At first I thought that the girl standing next to me will get hit again considering the expression her friend made. But Mayuyu composed herself and come closer smiling politely “Watanabe Mayu”.  
  
Jurina clapped her hands happily and patted Mayu on the back “Good!” then looked back at me “by the way…she likes oshiri. I keep searching for some girl to be her oshiri sister… oh I’m so tired…I will just take a shower… shout when someone else comes! I’m expecting to meet a lot of cute girls today!” and literally ran way. Well she probably ran away because Watanabe seemed ready to kill her after ‘oshiri’ comment.  
  
“We will definitely sleep in different rooms, baka!” Mayu shouted angrily and shook her head in disbelief “Sorry about this…though you will have to get used to it as she’s pretty much always this way. She even forced me to join this stupid show…” the girl added while glaring at the cameras “unbelievable”.  
  
I only smiled politely but I’m pretty sure I will like these two. They seem like interesting duo to spend time with.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I chose my bed in first room and left Jurina’s stuff in another one. I wasn’t joking when I said that we’re going to sleep in different rooms. As much as I love her that would be torture as Jurina is crazy about cuddling. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s going to find someone to cuddle with first night here.  
  
I walked back into the dining room where Yuko was. We clicked quite fast. I think we’re already oshiri sisters as Jurina suggested. Crazy right? I won’t get to the end of this when Juritan learns about this. As we continue talking about random stuff new person appears.  
  
I would be lying if I said I expected someone like Kashiwagi Yuki to join this place. She’s a well-known model and joining such public place… well… maybe I shouldn’t be surprised as people like that want as much attention as they can get. Yuko whispered that the girl looks fascinating before standing up to greet her.   
  
Well… I’m not that impressed. I have read in some magazine that she’s very expressive and I don’t think it’s necessary to show every emotion. Even her laughed sounded too loud for my ears.  
  
Great… Jurina decided to join us and greet the new person just in her towel. I will go insane if I have to stay in this place for three months. Maybe I should fake some kind of injury and escape? Oh right… Jurina reminded me that I need to be polite. AGAIN.  
  
I forced a smile while looking at Yuki but left her hand hanging “Watanabe Mayu.” I answered realizing that I will have to repeat my name for twelve more time. Am I happy about this? I think everyone notices my pissed of face.  
  
Right after Yukirin another girl joins us. They seem to know one another from some old photoshoots. Yuko seems impressed with both of their appearances. The other girls name is Haruna... oh she just asked everyone to call her Kojiharu. That’s easier to remember.  
  
Also about them being beautiful...  I get it… I can see the beauty but what’s inside is the most important part. Now I sound like one of those softies. But I do believe my words.  
  
I keep on repeating my name when more people join us... I can hardly remember all of their names. Sayaka, Yui, Rie, Akane… four more to join this crazy place. But maybe we’re crazy people to come here in the first place? Well everyone except me. I was force to join this show.  
  
“Jurina! Go and get dressed!” I shouted annoyed out of a sudden and got everyone else attention without even wanting it. Even that Yuki girl scowled at me. Meanwhile Jurina just laughed it off while looking down at herself “oh yeah right…! I will be back soon, guys!” She seems to like everyone and followed them around like a lost puppy.   
  
Oh great… more people are coming here to join this madness. I can’t wait for the moment until this whole fake introduction stuff will be over.  
  
  
Matsui Rena POV  
  
  
As nervous as I felt I still opened the door and walked inside. Right from the start I witnessed a weird scene when some girl shouted: “Jurina! Go and get dressed up!” They probably knew each other as I doubt I would say something like that to someone I have met just a moment ago.  
  
Why did I decide to join this show in the first place? Just for revenge… few weeks ago I found my boyfriend with my close friend. He kept trying to get me back all this time and telling me that it meant nothing. His reasoning: “You know I always worry… you like girls as well… what if all of a sudden you decide that you like girls more and just leave me?” With that thought I decided to show him how MUCH I do like girls. You can call this revenge as I know he will definitely watch this reality show.  
  
Other than that… I don’t think joining this place wasn’t such a good idea. I’m already regretting it especially after the scene I have just witnesses. Everyone seemed way too interested in one another and somehow I manage to walk passed by without getting noticed. I guess it would be a great moment to use and find a bed to sleep in.  
  
I walk inside right at the moment when Jurina is changing. I remember her name from before. Luckily she’s almost done and I didn’t make my first encounter with the girl an awkward one.   
  
“Hello”. I say politely while choosing free bed in the corner.  
  
She looks up and shots a smile at me. Wow… that’s a wide smile.   
  
“Hey! I’m Jurina! Jurina Matsui! I haven’t seen you…did you just come? I’m sure I would have noticed such beauty.” So she’s a player? Great… that’s the only kind that I despise. Either way I still smile politely “I’m Matsui Rena. Nice to meet you, Jurina. I don’t want to sound rude but… how old are you?”  
  
Surprisingly she laughs at me question “recently turned 18! Everyone keeps telling me that I’ve grown up quite nicely! Oh and we share the same last name? Awesome… if we got married we wouldn’t need to change it! Ha ha…” she laughs at her own joke and if I didn’t want to run out of this room before I do want now. Especially because that smile is indeed… charming.  
  
As she notices that I’m not laughing with her, the younger girl quickly adds “I’m just kidding and about my age… I know I look older than I look… well at this point it’s quite okay but you should have seen me when I was like 14… everyone thought that I’m at least 17.”  
  
I guess it’s nice that she keeps trying and keep conversation with me. Even if she’s the only one talking and I’m just nodding in return unsure what to say.  
  
“Well…I’m going back… I want to meet everyone! But I will see you around, Rena!” She winks and runs out. She gave up quite fast but well…I wouldn’t want to keep conversation by myself if another party was quiet as well. Also, all of them seem quite curious about each other. They probably have a lot to talk about.  
But why I’m feeling a little bit disappointed that she left so soon? I give up… I’m changing rooms.  
  
I grabbed my things waited for few more minutes and walked out to the empty room next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kojima Haruna POV  
  
  
It took me quite some time to decide if I should join this show. I do realize what reality show means. Someone will probably watch your every move through their little monitors and who knows what kind of people might join it. Some of my friends even tried to convinced me to back out of it but my mind was already made up. I couldn’t be more surprised after seeing…well let’s face it — actually normal people. Maybe with their awkward and random quirks but nonetheless — normal.  
My first interaction was with Yukirin that I have worked with before. I didn’t remember much of a girl as we were professionals back then and didn’t try to become friends. Still it was nice seeing familiar face and we even chatted for some time. Until Yuko joined in.  
  
Yuko… how can I even begin to describe this girl? First of all, time after time, she kept teasing Mayu and suggesting her hand for “oshiri sisters” sign or at least that’s how they called it. Jurina, Mayu younger friend,explained to me later that they actually haven’t met before but instantly clicked as Jurina suggested this kind of weird relationship. So almost every time when Mayu walked pass Yuko she smiled brightly and extended her hand. Mayu seemed embarrassed but didn’t mind it and always answered the gesture. I found that kind of cute. I’m kind of jealous that people can make friends so fast… All of my friendship required way more time. But its not what this show is about, right? We’re not searching for friends or at least I don’t.  
  
Hope is a silly thing. I heard it somewhere that hope is compared with eternal misery. Maybe that’s right but why its so bad to be optimistic? Especially while Yuko is smiling cheekily and telling her life story to me.  
  
She’s talking very fast so I’m not sure I’m catching up with everything she’s saying but I have learnt already that she joined because of two of her best friends who are getting married this summer. She’s a bridesmaid and its a big requirement to have a date. Obviously, Yuko could have just asked out some random stranger or a friend but everyone would understood her plan immediately. That’s brought her to this place. She was also curiuos to hear my side of a story but if I’m being honest it was quite simple. Just the fact that I’m searching for someone to love. Sounds cheesy…the more I repeat it. Maybe I should create some background story if someone else asks? Though they should have come for the same reason…why do I need to explain myself?  
  
While we’re chatting near the door few more girls join the house. I’m pretty sure most of us are here already. But Yuko eyes stops at a certain cat-eye looking girl. She seems way too interested for my own liking and I dare to ask:  
  
“Do you…know her?” I soon hear the name as she’s introducing herself to other girls “Do you know Atsuko?”  
  
She just nods slowly and grabs my hand while dragging me with her to the room next door. I’m not really sure if she’s trying to avoid her or…  
  
“Okay that’s going to sound weird…to a stranger…I mean to someone who I met an hour ago but… I do feel I can trust you…for some unknown reason… whatever that’s not the point…”  
  
I sigh and put my hand on Yuko shoulder before she starts suffocating. “You have already dragged out of there so yeah…I’m here to listen just take your time. I don’t know how I should explain it to everyone else if they found you here on the ground out of breath with me hovering above you”. I laugh at my own words but it seems they didn’t reach her.  
  
She breathed in and out few more times and confessed with more honesty that I expected “I thought these kind of things only happens in movies… I mean… now I will sound like a stalker…great…” she shook her head with disbelief and disappointment but once again started talking as there was no tomorrow “yeah I know her…Atsuko…kind of… I mean not really… we haven’t met officially… she’s working in a cafe near my home…well not very near… actually its…no…not very close…takes few hours to get there…its near my job thought…well it only takes an hour from my work…so its considered close…right? Okay no… forget that. So… I kind of go there…when you know… I have time…I’m free or…”  
  
“You have a crush on her?”   
  
“Oh…am…yes? I guess? That’s probably it… sounds about right… just don’t tell her! I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even know my name!” Yuko looked at me scared for her life.  
  
“I won’t…don’t worry about it”. I laughed because her expression was way too funny at this moment. “That’s actually cute”, I also added out loud thought at the same time it hurt a little. Maybe because I was starting to like her? I will just have to stop, right? Though her expression was really cute…especially that scared face she made. Even more when she finally smiled happily after my assurance with that squirrel like smile of hers.  
  
She even jumped a little and hugged me for a second “Thank you, Kojiharu! You’re the best!” then without me realizing ran out of the room back to the dining room. Probably to see Atsuko again. Probably to finally introduce herself after crushing on the girl for quite some time. For some reason it hurt a little.  
  
  
Jurina Matsui POV  
  
  
I walked out back to the dinning room almost at the same time like Yuko did. She was probably in another room so I smiled as wide as I can after she almost bumped into me “Someone’s on cloud nine?” I asked jokingly as I noticed that she’s in a slight daze.  
  
Yuko immediately shook her head confused after she realized in which reality she actually was “eh? No? I just want to meet more people”. “Sure”,I said showing my doubtful expression and would have probably carried on teasing her if I haven’t noticed someone else. The girl looked cute while awkwardly looking around. Without second guessing I ran off to greet her.  
  
“Hey, I’m Jurina, and you’re?” I asked stretching out my hand.  
  
Her face turned slightly red. Who am I kidding… she was as red as tomato. “Oh…I’m Yui…” As she shook my hand with slight doubt I found her quite adorable.  
“You’re very cute… I hope you’re staying in my room… which one did you choose? Or there was no time yet?”  
  
She looked around as a lost deer. Indeed cute. Well not that kind of cute where I want to spend the of my life with her but… nevertheless, I’m curiuos to know more.   
  
“I think I’m in the first one…my cousin put our things somewhere…I think there were only few beds left so… we’re not even sharing bedrooms…”  
  
“Oh..but you shouldn’t share room with your relative. This show is about more mature things” I commented jokingly and winked. I couldn’t stop smirking as she looked to the ground even more embarrassed. Only now she also noticed that she kept on holding to my hand and let go of it immediately.  
  
Realizing that Yui might not speak very soon I added with disappointed “oh but its a shame… I’m in the second room…I guess its too late to change… but I can definitely visit you if you like”.   
  
It seemed that my comment made her feel like in both heaven and hell. It also looked like it was the first time someone flirted with her. Maybe she hasn’t learnt yet that flirting doesn’t really mean much. If you like someone you most likely speak in more serious manner or at least that’s my preference.  
  
I enjoyed this little exchange of conversation and carried. I felt like someone was watching me for some time and decided to check it out while looking around. Soon enough I noticed two girls staring my way. I knew Rena as we have met not so far ago… maybe the other one was Yui cousin as she kept on glaring at me ready to kill me anytime soon. I smiled while meeting Rena’s gaze and waved at her with overly happy smile. They immediately looked at different sides and probably didn’t realize how comically that looked.  
  
“Can that be your cousin? She can’t stop glaring at me…I don’t think that’s just my imagination”.  
  
Yui looked at that side and nod with apologetic look on her face “oh…she’s worried about me. Yes, that’s Yamamoto Sayaka… we came her together…I think she wants to protect me…you know… so that no one breaks my heart or something”.  
  
“Oh…but that’s understandable. If I had a cute cousin like you I would want to protect her from predators as well.” I winked one more time promising myself that maybe that’s the last time for this evening as it seems she might have a heart attack if I keep on doing in.  
  
In between our talk I glanced at Rena few more times. She’s either REALLY interested in me or she REALLY dislikes me. I don’t think I said something offensive to her…just my usual routine. Either way I enjoy this kind of attention. Even from afar.  
  
My thoughts or let’s face it…everyone thoughts and conversations get interrupted after the appearance of two certain girls that I had no idea about as I haven’t met yet. They were standing in front of one another and seemed ready for a fight. Also, they practically shouted in unison:  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I asked first!”  
  
“NO! I ASKED FIRST!”  
  
“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN COME TO A PLACE LIKE THAT?”  
  
“LOOK WHO’S ASKING?!”  
  
Have you ever witnessed someone in complete unison? I haven’t and let me tell you that’s just weird. I kind of felt relief when they finally used different words and didn’t talk at the same time.  
  
“Well…I’m searching for love.Why else would I be here?”   
  
“That sounds SO like you, Airin” the slightly shorter girl complained.  
  
They would have probably continued this weird stare and words competition if not our host. You might wonder how did I know who they were… let me just tell you… when someone runs into the room with microphones in their hands screaming “DOUMO! DOUMO!” you kind of get the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK   
  
_2 weeks before the show_   
  
General POV   
  
Oshima Yuko and her two best friends — Akimoto Sayaka and Miyazawa Sae were sitting in Yuko ’ s favorite cafe. Yuko sat in the opposite side from them and kept glancing at Atsuko working behind the counter. Sayaka seemed slightly pissed off with her friends undecisiveness and cowardness.    
  
“Just go and talk with her. The worst what could happen… she will say that she’s not interested in girls or she’s dating someone else. Then you can’t move on and we can stop coming to this place as your back-up”   
  
“Or should I go and talk with her?” Sae asked challenging and knowing that its the last thing Yuko wants.   
  
“NO!”   
  
Sae smirked to herself knowing her best friend too well. Sae tried more friendly support while Sae went straight to the point.   
  
“We’re getting married this Summer..and I won’t expect you coming to our ceremony without a second half. Also, we will only accept a girl that you actually like! Don’t even try bringing Noro or any other friend!”.    
  
Yuko looked down at the table and sighed deeply “If that’s your way of telling me to go and talk with her, Sae… its not working. Also, if you’re serious and plan on going and talking with Atsuko…I would run as fast as I can and never come back here… that would be the most embarrasing moment in my life!”.   
  
Unexpectedly both Sae and Sayaka laughed at their friend comment. Once again Sae was the one who commented but Akimoto nod couple of times with agreement.   
  
“Most embarrasing one? You sure? How about the time you were so drunk that you passed out outside our home without managing to press the our bell? When you walked out on us in a hotel while we were…”   
  
“Don’t finish this sentence”   
  
“Fine, fine! How about the time you got stuck in an elevator and got almost naked then met with fifty people waiting outside? Or when…?”   
  
Yuko frowned and sighed with defeat “I got the picture, thank you very much. Either way I’m serious about it. Don’t do anything, Sae… she’s out of my league… I’m not planning to make a move or anything… its okay to just look at her from afar”.   
  
Sae and Sayaka looked at each other and their expressions changed slightly as they used some verbal/sighs communication instead of voicing their thoughts out loud. Sae nod with disagreement and let her fiance say the following words “Okay then… let’s agree to something. You either go there and talk with this girl…or you will join new dating show and find your date for our wedding there”.   
  
“Dating show?”   
  
“Yes. Dating show… Sae thought of suggesting it to you…its been too long and you need to find someone knew… not someone you just chose to stalk from afar. We’re giving you a choice”.   
  
“But… dating?reality show? That’s… the craziest…I don’t even know what to say about it… find love while someone will film me…with a bunch of other…wait… I don’t want to find a guy…what kind of show is this?”   
  
“All girls. We checked. So you don’t need to worry about that. What do you think?”   
  
Yuko sat silent for few minutes before forming the following words “I think that both of you’re crazy”.   
  
  
_Present Time_   
  
Oshima Yuko POV   
  
I couldn’t believe it. I joined this game show to avoid having to talk with Atsuko and here she was. Will I manage to look into her eyes? Will she remember me as her client or she has no idea who am I? Which would be worse? This is so…confusing… I’m not sure what I should do. Probably go and introduce myself? That’s what everyone around me is doing at the moment. We’re all strangers here… almost.    
  
Before I can make my decision Haruna comes back from the room and stands next to me while putting her hand on my shoulder comfortably “Sorry if I hang around you more than other people… at least for the beginning… you were the second person I met as I walked through these doors and currently my favorite one”. That’s nice to hear.   
  
“Usually I’m the one who people chose to avoid?”   
  
“Mmm? Why?” she asked honestly intrigued.   
  
“I’m have a perverted nature…you will see it eventually. I’m controlling myself because its the first day and you know… I don’t want to make things awkward from the start”.   
  
For some reason Kojiharu’s (she asked me to call her this way so I will from now on) smile grew wider “oh…you can get as perverted as you like. That’s not something I would mind”.   
  
I wanted to ask her what she meant by it but Sayaka (not my friend from home but a girl in this show…) stopped in front of us with serious and determined expression “do you like to flirt?”   
  
“What?” we asked at the same time.   
  
Sayaka sighed and looked more pissed of than before “just answer the damn question”.   
  
“Yes,I do”.   
  
“Yeah, a lot” Kojiharu added simply. Both of our expressions showed confusion.   
  
Meanwhile Sayaka whispered something “you don’t work than” and walked out without explaining herself. That was indeed weird.    
  
  
  
Furukawa Airi POV   
  
“Well…I’m searching for love.Why else would I be here?” I answered after Churi’s unreasonable question.   
“That sounds SO like you, Airin” she complained right after my answer. I opened my mouth to speak again and ask what that’s suppose to mean. Since when I’m the one who needs to take the blame?   
  
It was my worse nightmare seeing Churi here of all places. Is the universe playing some sick games with me and wants to torture me when I’m ALMOST got over here. That’s not fair.   
  
I sigh with relief when two hosts interrupt our conversation with laughter screaming and instant talk about some games and fun that all of us should play and get to know each other.   
  
I block it out still staring at Churi. She’s looking back at me as if we’re in some battle of dominance who will turn her eyes first. Once again this is infuriating. I’m not the one who should feel bad about this situation or the fact that we met like that. Who does she think she is?   
  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
  
_ 4 months ago _   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“You know why. We’re done. There’s nothing to do anymore… it was over some time ago… I don’t know why I kept on holding on. I was so naive to think that something might change”.   
  
I stared back at Churi with pure-honest confusion. I kept trying to remember what I could have done to deserve any of this. Why all of a sudden… this was out of a blue. Maybe I was the naive one who didn’t notice anything?   
  
“What are you talking about? Let’s discuss this first…tell me what’s happening and we can fix it”. I step forward but at the same time she step back and shook her head with determination.   
  
“No. Its too late for that. I’m trying to be as calm as possible so let’s not start trying to FIX it. There’s nothing to FIX anymore”.   
  
“Is it the issue of my mother again or…what?” I still tried to question it. For some reason Churi was convinced that I know the reason why she’s breaking up with me and I’m just pretending not to know. Does she even know me at all? I wouldn’t fake it. Our relationship was always kind of messy… we fought a lot, made up next day. Some of our friends called it passionate, others - crazy, some commented that they rather chose to stay away from us because they never know what to expect. Either way it never come to the point where one of us mentioned ‘breaking up’. Is this the real deal now?   
  
“I don’t want to see you, hear about you or from you anymore. I’m deleting your number and you should do the same. Let’s never meet again, Furukawa Airi”.   
  
Churi just turned around and walked out of my life. After that I haven’t seen her for four straight months. Yes… it was the real deal.   
  
  
  
PRESENT TIME   
  
_“Let’s never meet again, Furukawa Airi”._   
  
Churi’s last words as she broke up with me kept on echoing in my mind. Two months after our break up I wished the same. She hurt me, left me and never explain it. I didn’t want to see her either but yet again… universe was playing tricks on us. We met in the worse places of all.   
  
  
  
Yokoyama Yui POV   
  
Sayanee walked closer to me while dragging Rie with her. I met her briefly before like everyone else. I just didn’t understand the reason of Sayanee’s determination and what that girl might have to do with it.   
  
They stopped right in front of me and Rie looked slightly awkward not knowing what she got herself into. Meanwhile Sayanee was the first one to talk:   
  
“Let’s discuss flirting”   
  
“What?Why? I only talked with Jurina and Milky…” I wined confused. I know that my cousin was watching while I talked with Jurina. Ten minutes later Miyuki also come to introduce herself. I guess both of them flirted with me… kind of? It was hard to believe…but it felt like it.   
“Milky? That’s a nickname?” Sayanee asked annoyed. Damn it…I shouldn’t have called Miyuki by the nickname. Especially not in front of Sayaka.   
  
“Yes?But she asked me to call her this way… I think everyone calls her like that”.   
  
My cousin only rolled her eyes and changed the subject though her annoyance was still evident “whatever. Let’s talk about flirt… I know that’s not something you’re used to so it feels like you just won a lottery because some pretty girls say compliments to you… but they always have ulterior motive, right?” immediately she looked at Rie waiting for agreement.   
  
I’m pretty sure Kitahara wanted to run away from us as soon as possible but still she smiled (forced smile,I can tell) and answered “Most of the times…yes, I guess?”.   
  
“You told me you don’t like flirting are you changing your mind?” My cousin can look quite scary, especially if you don’t know her.   
  
“I don’t like it but I don’t look at it as something bad. Some people enjoy it… I guess its just not something you should look seriously at”.   
  
“See! Exactly!” I could see relief on my cousin’s face after Rie’s last statement. “Flirting means nothing. Don’t get swayed by it!” she threatened me and added “I saw those two and their dirty games”.   
  
Rie smiled awkwardly while looking around for escape “can I go now? I don’t have nothing to add”.   
  
Sayanee just waved her hand dismissively. I guess she got everything that she wanted and for that reason let Kitahara ran off.   
  
“You’re scaring people… do you expect someone to get interested in you if you act like that?”.   
  
“I don’t care. I just don’t want to see you crying in the corner after some of those fools break your heart” she added while glancing at Jurina and Milky who were actually chatting in the far corner of the room.   
  
I don’t know why Sayanee worries that much. I on the contrary am quite excited. Rino and Minami just mentioned some game that we’re going to play.    
  
They're inviting everyone to join. Not that anyone can say no. I know Sayanee would if that was a possibility.   
  
It’s called 7 minutes in heaven. I haven’t heard of it yet… but sounds fun, right?


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Matsui Jurina POV   
  
  
Even though my the first impression of Sashihara Rino and Minegishi Minami wasn’t positive as they interrupted all the fun getting to know each other…after their first announcements I changed my mind.   
First of all, they invited all of us to the dinning room, we talked a little bit about each other. Quite simple information, some mentioned their family or job, others their hobbies, age or plans for the future. A couple of girls explained the reason why they got into this reality show. For example Oshima Yuko told a story how her two best friends actually forced her to join it. Mayuyu didn’t miss this opportunity to mention that I’m responsible for her being here as well.   
  
Later on the ‘7 minutes in heaven’ game began. I’m guessing anyone knew about this game as our host didn’t need to explain a lot. They only mentioned some basic information:    
  
Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes. It is common for the participants to kiss, make out, and be sexual, but participants may instead choose to talk, engage in some other (usually quiet) activity, or do nothing at all. The participants can be selected by various methods, such as spinning the bottle, or drawing lots.    
  
They later on add that in this case we’re going to pull out papers with colors written on them which meant that there are two similar colors and it depends on luck who will you get together but as we don’t have much time so every couple will spend 7 minutes in the closer (where I’m pretty sure are no cameras… they did mention it but who knows if that’s true) and of course encouraged us not to start anything sexual as it would certainty be too soon and concerning.    
  
We walked to the box and took a small scraps of paper with a color written on it then come back to the sofa. Rino and Minami said the color and the two who had it stood up and walked into the closet. The first pair was Yuko and Takahashi Minami. I met both of them before and I’m sure Yuko can easily talk with whoever she wants while Minami failed some of her conversation but in a cute way. I guess they talked for the first time so used that time to meet. Right after them Yui and Miyuki took the place. Oh…I wish someone could have captured Yui’s cousin face at that moment. Well maybe they did… there are camera’s everywhere. I haven’t though of looking back on the show old episodes when I leave this place… but I guess I will have a reason just to see that flaring expression again. As expected I can guarantee that Milky flirted with Yui and that poor girl walked out of the closer red as a tomato and trying to avoid her cousin’s intense stare. I saw Rena and Sayaka whispering something to each other. Probably I’m not the only one on their ‘Hate’ List now.    
  
Time flew quite fast while waiting for others to spend those 7 minutes alone. The most curious thing for me was their expression before entering the closer and leaving it afterwards. For instance, when that Airi girl walked in there with Sayaka I expected her to walk out petrified (I have no idea what they could have talk about) but while leaving the closer they were still chatting. I didn’t miss Takayanagi Akane leaning forward and trying to hear some of their talk. Also, she sat restlessly while waiting for them to get back. That has probably something to do with that big fight the two shared not so long ago. I guess at this point I can mention that Airi was just as curious when Kojiharu and Churi walked in there. Though the outcome wasn’t that surprising as the two girls walked out smiling politely as they probably had nothing to talk about. I saw Airi smirking shortly at the sight. That certainty get my attention. I wouldn’t mind finding out what has happened between them before joining this show.    
  
I looked around noticing that there are less and less people left. At this moment only Mayu, Yuki, Maeda, Rie, Rena and I were left. I wouldn’t mind going inside with any of them. I mean… yeah Rena and Sayaka whispering and glancing at me is getting kind of annoying. I know you’re gossiping. Don’t need to be so obvious. But still… I wouldn’t mind any outcome.    
  
Maeda and Rie is the next couple walking to the closer and there are only four of us left. I know that my name might come up any second now…   
  
  
  
Matsui Rena POV   
  
  
  
“So next couple… oh Matsui Rena and Matsui Jurina, right?” Minegishi Minami checked both of our colors and nod with a bit tired but still excited smile.    
  
I forced a smile and stood up. Somehow I felt predicted this. Luck is obviously not on my side. Any other person would have been right. I guess I could even handle Watanabe Miyuki though she seems to be the same as Jurina. Still I got to spend 7 minutes with the biggest and most obvious player here. I guess that will look good on TV at least. No one will see what happens inside and they can wonder. My ex-boyfriend will be pissed. He knows how much I actually hate players. That’s not so bad when you think more about it.   
  
I smiled to myself while thinking about it but Jurina noticed it and took it as a good sign commenting jokingly “oh…so someone is excited to spend some time with me”.   
I had to bit my tongue not to comment on that because we weren’t inside the closer yet. Only when the doors were closed behind us I could relax a little bit. I didn’t expect that the closer is going to be this dark. I looked around but no… no lights. They didn’t have enough budget or thought that its a good idea to get people who don’t even know each other in the dark to share their first or second conversations? Whatever..its not for me to criticize their decisions.    
  
I stood in the darkness alone with my thoughts and for a split second managed to forget that Jurina was here as well. Actually, I wouldn’t have forgotten but for some reason the younger girl was surprisingly quiet. If she’s not gonna talk we can just stand here and I can wait those 7 minutes peacefully… that’s not a bad idea.   
Surprisingly, after a minute or so this silence made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I decided to ask Jurina what’s the problem expecting the girl to be as flirty and reckless as she is outside this closet. “Did you fall asleep or something?”   
  
“What?” she asked surprised. More like she was surprised that someone actually talked to her in the dark.   
  
“Do you feel uncomfortable in the dark?” I tried guessing. I mean that’s the only reasonable explanation for a sudden change of her character.   
  
“What?No…I’m not afraid of the dark… I mean… I don’t feel uncomfortable in the dark… dark is my friend… I spent a lot of time in the dark. Especially in my childhood. Being locked in is always…so much fun…” she kept talking in a sarcastic kind of way but her tremulous voice betrayed fear.   
  
“Its not that bad…only seven minutes. Well probably six or five now.” for some reason I tried to console the girl.    
  
“Of course… at first its just a couple of minutes but before you know it… hours passes..without water or food. Of course that’s fun”.   
  
“Jurina…are you okay?” I’m not sure but that’s probably the first time when I called her by the name. I couldn’t see her in the dark but if that wasn’t something slightly similar to panic attack… I’m not sure what it is.   
  
“Do you want me to knock on the door and ask them to let us out?” I asked with concern this time.   
  
“What? No…” her short laughter was without a doubt a nervous one. “I’m fine. I’m having the best time of my life… its fun…right Rena?”    
  
She changed her way of speaking and even approach me but I guess that was a way to hide her fear and insecurities — by turning it on me.   
  
“I mean… both of alone in the dark… what would you rather do? Kiss? Cuddle? We can do something more sexual if you like…thought that should be quickly. I guess it would count like public sex right? All the excitement of getting caught…”   
  
“Would you stop it?” my annoyance could be heard clearly in the voice. I tried to emphasize it because we couldn’t see each other faces.    
  
Jurina laughed shortly and I’m pretty sure bitterly. If she thought that I suddenly forgot about before she was wrong. I could sense it clearly that she’s still scared but tries to hide it.   
  
“I’m just kidding… I’m pretty sure that all the girls before either talked about their hobbies or pets. Some probably talked for the very first time… they should have thought of this sort of game after a month or two. Then I’m pretty sure some making out would have happened as people will start liking and crushing on each other. I can sense when someone dislikes me, Rena. The only thing that I wonder is… why?”   
  
“Why what?”   
  
“Why do you dislike me? I mean… you do, right? I know I’m on Yui’s cousin blacklist. I remember we had the shortest conversation ever and yes… I joked around a little. I do that with everyone new that I meet. It looks like I offended you in some way… so if you would be kind enough to explain this to me…I would just stop doing that and maybe we can be civil with each other? You know… without walking around, whispering, pointing fingers, glaring. That’s all I kept on noticing for the past hour either way… I’m self-center so I have to agree…I like being noticed. I don’t even care about the gossiping…” Jurina coughed as her voice got tired after all the speech but still continued on “It hurts a little…to be hated by a stranger that I still know nothing about… actually that strangers doesn’t know nothing about me either… so without a doubt… I’m beyond curious”.    
  
I couldn’t see it but I could feel Jurina’s eyes piercing right through me. In a way I was thankful for the darkness because she couldn’t see my red cheeks now. Have I just been scolded by her for my childish behavior? I don’t think I could get more embarrassed than I am right now. I tried to think of the best answer… a clever one that wouldn’t make me look like a fool but as hard as I thought I couldn’t come up with anything.    
Sooner than expected probably because time stopped for me at the end of our conversation Rino opened the doors and let us out. Jurina get out of the closet faster than I could blink and demanded to know “why there were no lights?”    
  
Rino seemed confused. I couldn’t blame her. Jurina was probably the first one to question this. Ever. “Oh…eh… just so you would feel more comfortable while getting to know each other…”   
  
I could hear Jurina sneering “of course… because everyone loves to spend time with strangers in the dark”.    
  
Younger Matsui walked out without waiting for an answer or explanation. Rino and I shared a short eye contact and I smiled apologetically.   
  
When I finally got back I noticed that Mayu walked out to Jurina and asked something quietly even hugging her for a split second. That’s all it took though. After one more minute she was back to her old self — or at least the way I saw here all this day and joked around laughing and chatting with other members.    
  
I found myself still glancing at her time after time and noticed her and Yuko elbowing each other when Mayu and Yukirin went into the closet. Jurina leaned closer to Yuko and whispered loud enough for anyone to hear “that’s gonna be good”.    
  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV   
  
  
  
I saw Watanabe Mayu holding a cup of coffee she drank before. Was she planning to keep on drinking it while we spend time in the closet? Obviously I had no idea. I decided to question it when we finally settled in.   
  
“You couldn’t have left your coffee?”   
  
“It would get cold”. Mayu retorted to my question and implied that it was the most stupid thing I could have asked. I had a feeling this is going to be awkward.    
  
I could actually hear the girl sipping her coffee. I looked around shortly trying to get used to the darkness. I was waiting for a moment when I could see at least her silhouette as you probably know from experience human eyes get used to the dark after some time and even though we can see clearly, we still notice movements and certain things lying around. I can’t remember a time when I walked from my room to the bathroom with lights on. Of course it was in my own home so I knew every corner of it.   
  
“So…you intent to drink that coffee all the time while we’re here?”   
  
“Do you have anything better in mind?”   
  
“How about getting to know each other? I think that’s the point of this game…”   
  
“Oh right…you mean like…pets?hobbies and so on?” she sounded sarcastic but I decided to still try it out.   
  
“Yes…that’s what I mean”.   
  
“I don’t have any pets…unless you count Jurina. My hobbies involve Jurina as I literally need to take care of her as that idiot might jump off the cliff accidentally. Also, anime and scrabbling weird faces, mustaches and so on models in the magazines. That’s when I have most fun.. how about you?”   
  
“…”   
  
“So?”   
  
“We don’t need to talk after all”. I answered shortly realizing that this will not get my anywhere.   
  
I could sense smile in Mayu voice when she commented “oh…I’m glad to hear” but unexpectedly when she tried to shift weight from one leg to the other she probably couldn’t hold on the cup with coffee in her hand properly and it splashed on my shirt.   
  
Hot… that’s hot… “what the hell?” I asked even realizing that she did that unintentionally and started taking of my shirt immediately as I still felt hotness on my body.   
  
“I’m sorry but…what are you doing?”. She probably heard my sudden movements.   
  
You know when in life you think that the worst thing has already happened and then…something even worse happens? Yes… it was one of those situations.   
  
Others probably heard my ‘what the hell’ as Rino and Minegishi Minami opened the doors to check inside finding confused Mayu and me only in a bra and shirt on the floor.    
  
Minami covered her eyes and hit Rino on the hand “I told you we just have to wait few more times!”   
  
I could see Rino smiling apologetically as if they just interrupted some very important moment “well…this is awkward”.


	5. Chapter 5

General POV  
  
After the awkward incident between Yukirin and Mayu which both girls somehow managed to explain and even show the proof, everyone once again get together in the dinning room as there was one more announcement from the hosts.  
  
Jurina still managed to squeeze in some time and elbowed Mayu while hiding her uncontrollable laughter from the others “I never knew you’re so fast. Does it mean that I need to stay from Yuki from now on?” Mayu pouted and sighed “this means both of us will stay away from her because when I think back at it… this was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life…”, “you should at least apologize though. I mean… hot coffee on your body… doesn’t sound like much fun… unless you enjoy pain… but still”. Mayu sighed disappointed “I will…and after that I won’t need to speak with that girl again…” some relief could have been heard in her voice at the thought of that.  
  
Jurina and Mayu stopped their short conversation when Rino take out a paper with a list on it “as you all know… because you read the rules of this dating game. Every week you will be assigned partners… to put it simply. You will spend a week with another person as couple while competing against each other and you will even win a prize at the end of the week. Of course the competition will variate and you should be prepared any moment… it all starts tomorrow… I can tell you that we start the game with competition but you need to know one thing… your couple might lose on the first day but you still need to act like one whether you like it or not..or punishment waits for you.Remember it. Before coming here Micchan and I made a list of couple for the first week…I’m pretty sure you’re all waiting impatiently to hear with whom you have been assigned, right? Oh… by the way don’t worry… you might probably wonder but what if later I like someone…or it will even be mutual feelings and I can even spend time with that person… well later on you will be the ones who decide with whom you’re gonna spend the week and involve in competitions. So for the beginning you just need to survive first week of adventures. Let’s begin?”  
  
She looked up waiting for question but all the girls were way too impatient and looked too nervous to comment or ask questions.  
  
“Good… the first pair we have chosen… Jurina and Mayu”.  
  
“Eh? Really? But we’re best friends in real life… what’s the fun in that?” Jurina spoke up before Mayu had the chance to stop her.  
  
Rino and Minegishi Minami looked at each other in panic “oh…really? wait a second!”, they turned around and started whispering about something, probably changing tactics. It looked like they were in serious discussion on the spot changing everything that they have decided on before. This time gave Mayu a change to comment on Jurina’s recklessness “you didn’t have to tell them that!”.  
  
“But its the truth”, Jurina smiled cheekily.  
  
“I know its the truth… but we could have had a simple relaxing week”, ”yeah… but where’s the fun in that?” she smiled again and put her hand on Mayu’s shoulder “relax. You will see… everything turns out alright”.  
Rino coughed getting everyone else attention as there were more chatting between the girls. “Sorry about our little mistake… now we can continue… so the first pairing… Watanabe Mayu and Kashiwagi Yuki. We changed our minds on the spot after your little incident in the closet. We’re pretty sure you will have a fun week and the viewers will definitely like that”.  
  
Jurina instantly tried to step away from Mayu but her friend caught Jurina’s arm and kept her in place while commented through gritted teeth “everything will turns alright?”  
  
Rino continued without sensing the tension “that means… another pairing is Matsui Jurina and Yamamoto Sayaka”.  
  
Mayu couldn’t hold on her laughed and everyone turn to look at the girl. She suddenly faked that she was just coughing until everyone turned back to look at the hosts. At least her grip on Jurina’s arm loosened “well we’re obviously even”.  
  
“Let’s carry on.. Takahashi Minami and Oshima Yuko is our next pick. After that, Maeda Atsuko and Kojima Haruna”.  
  
It was hard to understand these four thoughts of this decision because they just looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. Obviously it could have been noticed that Haruna shortly checked on close to her standing Yuko, meanwhile Takamina pouted a bit disappointed when Atsuko waved at Haruna.  
  
  
"I guess we can announce more than one couple at the time. So for the week: Kitahara Rie - Furukawa Airi; and Matsui Rena -Takayanagi Akane. You can easily see the only couple that's left. Yokoyama Yui and Watanabe Miyuki. So do we need to repeat it or everyone understood who their second half is going to be for this week?  
  
  
The girls turned around looking at each other. Some haven’t got to speak yet so obviously they understood that the week might be awkward. Especially not knowing what kind of competition they might need to involve themselves in.  
  
Rino looked around and clapped her hands with relief “good. I see that you understood everything… now Micchan and I are going to leave you for the rest of the night… and we will probably meet tomorrow…or maybe the day after tomorrow…you never know”. Rino looked at Micchan and nod to her. Minegishi Minami looked like she’s ready to fall asleep here and now. She waved her hand while they walked to the doors “yeah… have fun! Or not! That’s your choice! Goodnight!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings for [Week 1] *pairings chosen by Sasshi and Micchan*
> 
> Kashiwagi Yuki - Watanabe Mayu  
> Matsui Jurina - Yamamoto Sayaka  
> Oshima Yuko - Takahashi Minami  
> Kojima Haruna - Maeda Atsuko  
> Kitahara Rie - Furukawa Airi  
> Matsui Rena - Takayanagi Akane  
> Yokoyama Yui - Watanabe Miyuki


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto Sayaka POV  
  
You have to be kidding me. Jurina? Of all people? I guess I should feel relieved that she’s not with my cousin. Though let’s face it Watanabe Miyuki is not a better choice. She looks like she’s a player just like Jurina. But by looking at her she seems less dangerous. At least she doesn’t leave such a strong impression like younger Matsui.   
  
I’m kind of glad that Rena agrees with me on this point. We have discussed this previously and labelled them as the ones that should be avoided if possible. They will have enough of girls around them and we can escape the conversations. Or that’s what I thought before our host Rino announced the pairings.  
  
Let’s face it… this week is going to be a living hell. I’m not prepared for this… but I don’t want to face punishment. Who knows what the punishment can be if they think of games like that… and I don’t want to find out.  
  
  
Oshima Yuko POV  
  
The chosen one for me was Takamina. I’m not sure how I feel about it. I mean… I don’t mind it… I guess its less awkward than for instance Atsuko, that I still haven’t talked with. Our eyes met couple of times and I think she even wanted to walk out to me to greet me one of those times but she noticed Kojiharu who came close to me chat and backed out. Or maybe that was just my imagination. Maybe Atsuko was just looking around.  
  
Why I’m not so happy about Takamina… well because while we were in the closet she didn’t stop talking about Atsuko. Apparently the girl has a crush on Atsuko. I haven’t confessed to her that I do to just kept smiling and nod in agreement. I didn’t want to make things even more awkward.  
  
I think I keep repeating this word constantly… that’s certainly the word to describe everyone else feelings. I have seen Mayu when Rino announced about her and Yukirin pairing. Well… that’s going to be interesting to see.  
  
  
Takahashi Minami POV  
  
Yes! I’m glad. I liked talking with Yuko, it looked like she understood my feelings. I know its weird having a crush on someone from the very first day. We have just met and I feel a little bit stupid about it. But she didn’t laugh or judged me. Maybe I can find a friend here… or who knows. I have noticed that she’s also close with Haruna who has been paired up with Atsuko for the week. That might be a good thing.  
  
  
Kojima Haruna POV  
  
Atsuko of all people? Is universe laughing in my face? I have to spend all my week with a girl that Yuko likes. Also, whenever she looks our way or even talks with me she will keep on staring glances at Atsuko.   
  
Takamina seems curious about Atsuko too. Does everyone have some hidden crush on this girl? I’m starting to dislike her just for this reason. Though that’s not really her fault. Maybe I will use this time to find out who she likes instead… its not like I have anything better to do.  
  
  
Matsui Jurina POV  
  
Oh damn… maybe I’m in trouble. Being paired up with the person who hates me the most in here. Well, maybe, HATE is a strong word but who really knows what’s on that girl’s mind.  
  
I accidentally met with Mayu in the kitchen at night. Most of the girls were already sleeping so we got a change to talk a bit. Drinking milk before going to bed.  
  
“So…have you apologized Yukirin?” I questioned jokingly.  
  
Mayu rolled her eyes and sat down near the table. “Not yet… we haven’t got a change to talk. How about you? Do you feel good about this week pretending to be a couple with Sayaka?”  
  
“Why should I be unhappy about this?”, I asked quite simply. “Maybe that’s actually a chance to get to know her better. I mean… she has some sort of character besides running after Yui and pushing everyone who come closer to her cousin away. I’m interested to learn more about her. Also, you know how I like a challenge”.  
  
“Of course I do… that’s what gets you in trouble all the time. By the way, did you chose who’s going to be your first bed friend for the night?”.  
  
“Mmm?” I raised my eyebrows with playful smile. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh come on… I know you’re sharing your bed with someone… well maybe you two put your beds together but… you hate sleeping alone”. She spoke without a doubt in her voice so I knew that its not possible to fool the girl.  
  
I sighed defeated “fine… Milky is next to me. She likes cuddles so…”  
  
“Okay…but you do realize that Sayaka is sleeping in the same room like you? I don’t think you give the best first impression”.  
  
“She already dislikes me, Mayuyu. I doubt it can get worse… well it probably can… but you didn’t want to share a room with me so… that’s the consequences”.  
  
After more bickering we finally quiet down or at least I did noticing that Yukirin is coming to the kitchen. I stood up immediately deciding to do Mayu ‘a favor’.  
  
“Well…I’m going back to bed! Oh hey, Yukirin! Good night to you too!” I said waving so that both she and Mayu notice the situation I got them into. Without waiting I ran off leaving Mayu to apologize. At least I hope that she will manage to do that.  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
Great. I guess its now or never. “Am…Yuki?”  
  
“Yeah?” she asked simply while walking to the fridge and taking a bottle of water. I guess not everyone drinks milk before bed.  
  
“I’m…” *cough* “you know” *cough* “about previously…” *cough* “you know that game” *cough* “I’m sorry?”  
  
“Are you apologizing or asking me something?” she asked teasingly while stopping in front of the table and raising her eyebrows.  
  
I sighed with annoyance but controlled myself “I’m apologizing” I whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
“What? I couldn’t hear you”. She smiled this time. This girl doesn’t seem angry but she does enjoy teasing me.  
  
“Do I really need to repeat that?” I asked a bit tired. I’m not really good with apologizing. Especially with strangers. Especially in situations like that. Well.. I haven’t been in situation like that before.  
  
“That’s not necessary… so… what do you think?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About my body?” she asked again with a hidden smile. I could feel my cheeks burning.  
  
Yukirin stared me down for a couple seconds still smiling playfully “I’m just kidding. You don’t need to panic that much… I guess at least now I see your human side”.  
  
“My human side?”  
  
“Juri said that you’re cyborg and don’t have feelings so I shouldn’t be offended if you’re rude or just chose to ignore me. She warned me about you”.  
  
I squinted my eyes. That’s certainly Jurina’s style. When she even got a chance to talk with Yukirin—I have no idea. Why was that necessary? I don’t know that either. Does it mean that I should go around talking with other people about her too? For example with Sayaka or Rena.   
  
Well those two seems to be the only ones who didn’t like her for some reason. Usually Jurina wins everyone over. Without a doubt she will be trying to get Sayaka on her side this week as well.  
  
“Nothing to comment on that?”, Yukirin asked once again with a smile plastered on her face and also sat in Jurina’s spot.  
  
“No” was all I managed to say and looked around feeling a bit uncomfortable. Maybe because of the proximity. I don’t even like this girl but… well maybe I can try being sociable? She doesn’t seem… that bad. Well not as bad as I expected. Actually… she’s quite interesting. And pretty. I caught myself staring at her lips. Why though? Probably because she’s a model. Model’s are pretty…but empty. I need to remember that.  
  
“By the way…talking about Juri… she was very pale after walking out of the closet. Is she scared of the dark? I know that some people are… they even have panic attacks… though she recovered it fast so maybe that’s not the case?”  
  
My first instinct told me to keep quiet. That has nothing to do with Yukirin or this show. That’s personal information about Jurina’s life. Jurina has never asked me to keep it a secret. Actually we haven’t even discussed it with other people. It doesn’t seem like that something Jurina decided to hide from the world but… I still shouldn’t talk about this… right? Somehow Yukirin eyes are trustworthy… without my own consent I started talking about the issue.  
  
“She had been locked in a room for two days without food or water when she was 7 years old. The lights turned off next day and she sat there in darkness for at least 12 hours. That why she doesn’t like darkness and small spaces…or being locked inside. Even sleeping alone is an issue”  
  
“Oh I have noticed that she’s sleeping with Milky. I wondered what’s the deal with that… but the story is indeed sad… I mean… really unpleasant experience. Why was she locked in?”, she questioned me with sincere curiosity.  
  
“I think I have told enough already”. I managed to stop myself from telling more. Its not my place to tell Jurina’s life story. And not for Yukirin.  
  
“I understand… sorry for questioning”, the girl stood up and smiled shortly. “I guess I will see you in the morning then? Acting like couple and all”.  
   
I have just nod my head and kept my eyes on the girl until she left the room.  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
General POV  
  
All the girls were enjoying the rest and slept soundlessly in their rooms and beds until something unexpected happen. Even though both Rino and Minegishi Minami mentioned that they should wait for some surprise and that they can pop up at anytime no one expected it to be the next morning. Especially not at 6 am.  
  
Rino and Micchan didn’t bare girls feelings and come with loud sirens. Rino choosing the first room while Micchan decided to wake everyone in the second one.  
  
Even heavy sleepers had to cover their ears from the sound. “MORNING SLEEPY HEADS!” Both hosts repeated the same stuff walking from one bed to the other. Jurina even fall out of the bed she shared with Milky.  
  
At some point everyone realized that the sooner they got in the dinning room the sooner the sound will be turn off. So in less than 10 minutes all of them stood around with sleepy tired faces and stared at the two responsible ones angrily and judgmentally.  
   
“Sorry sorry…no need for hate! Just more screen time for us!” Micchan pointed her finger at Sasshi and herself while winking at the camera that was installed somewhere higher on the wall. “Also, we have an announcement… you shouldn’t have forgotten about the competition. Have you used last evening to talk with your second half?”  
  
Most of the girls looked around grumpily and that meant only one thing—they haven’t.       
  
“Well if you haven’t…that’s your problem”. Both Rino and Micchan laughed at the thought because they were about to announce the first task of the week and it was something that definitely required both communication and understanding.  
  
“You all are probably dying of excitement to find out what’s your first competition is going to be about…right?” Rino asked excitedly and found the same excitement only in Micchan who clapped her hands. When Micchan noticed that everyone around was grumpy and disinterested she raised the siren for other girls to understand what they ask from them.  
  
Everyone soon nodded their heads and whispered “yeah…”, “sure…”, “very excited”. Even though their expression didn’t show it… that was enough for the two cruel hosts.  
  
“We will make a survey… look on the bright side… you will get a change to walk around the city and meet new people. Also, you will have to convince as many people as possible that you’re couple and you’re in love. The couple with least votes won’t get a change to compete after that so do your best. You will have five hours for that. More than necessary and you will start at 11 am. You can take your sweet time to get ready”.  
  
“You kidding right? You wake us up at 6 am… that’s way too much time for getting ready” some girls once again complained.   
  
“Shh… you obviously haven’t properly met your partners yet or haven’t spend enough of time together. Use it to your advantage, create a strategy if you can come up with something.Or sleep..and lose. Your choice…that’s always your choice”. Micchan kept on rambling like the previous night.  
  
  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
  
  
Furukawa Airi POV  
  
Almost everyone was ready and were mostly chatting or like the hosts suggested exchanging the strategies how they are going to win the competition. I had a plan on my own as well. I didn’t know if it was good but worth a try. Also, it was quite easy communicating with Rie and we agreed on most things so I doubt any of that is going to be an issue for the girl.  
  
From the corner of my eye I noticed Churi sometimes glancing my way. I guess this moment is as good as any to show her how I don’t care that she’s also on the show. I can’t lie to myself though… obviously I do. That’s something that will keep on bugging me for the rest of the time but… I’m good at hiding it.   
  
Better than Churi for sure. She shots daggers my way whenever I walk closer to someone. Well… I don’t see an issue with closeness. Let’s see if Rie does.  
  
I kept leaning closer and closer with the time while we discussed how to convince most people and managed to keep constant eye contact while smiling as well. When I had an opportunity I even put one hand on Rie’s shoulder. I knew that from far away and without hearing the context this looked like intimate scene. In reality I have just showed an example of one of ways how we can play this game.  
  
Unexpectedly Rie leaned forward while squinting her eyes which caught me off guard. Let’s say her actions surprised me less than the words she uttered afterwards “are you trying to make your ex jealous?”. She didn’t mock me and asked in a calm way but still she was spot on.  
  
“How did you…?”  
  
“Everyone has their guesses but your question confirms that I’m right. Should I know the story or you’re just going to use these moments to annoy her? I’m not sure if I can sign up for that”.  
  
“Its more complicated than it looks…and… that’s a really long story”, I said a bit sad and back out a little.  
  
She smiled understandingly “well…I’m not forcing you to speak. I’m just curious if that some sort of game you two play or am I just imagining things… I don’t think I am… you’re being quite obvious… and not very believable”.   
  
After Rie added the last statement I realized that it might be true. I don’t know how my actions can be interpreted from aside. Maybe everyone thinks that I’m talking with them just for the show. “We will have five hours for this competition… how about I tell you about my misery while we’re at it”.  
  
To this Rie smiled sympathetically “you don’t have to if you don’t want. I’m not gonna discuss this with anyone else… that’s not something you should worry about”.  
  
“I think its not a bad idea to tell my story to someone…at least one person here… but you will have to promise me something”.  
  
“And that is?”  
  
I leaned forward once again but this time showed Rie my pinky finger “we would have to win this first task”. Rie looked down at my hand and then back at me “you want me to make a pinkie promise?”  
  
I coughed but didn’t move a muscle “yeah that’s childish but these kind of promises means something to me…so?”  
  
She wondered for few more seconds but laughed afterwards with a nod of her head “well…what do I have to lose… let’s win then”.


	7. Chapter 7

*1st task of [week 1] — Convince as many as people as possible that two of you are a real couple* [PART 1]  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
[Takahashi Minami+Oshima Yuko]  
  
  
“No… you don’t understand… we’re really together. We’re in looove”  
  
“Yeah… of course… and I’m a superman”.  
  
Yuko and Takamina had to give up after another unsuccessful attempt to convince some random guy in the street that they are in love and together.  
  
“Why aren’t they believing us?” Takamina asked a bit insulted while letting go of Yuko as they were hugging and trying to prove the guy that they can’t let go of each other and that’s how much in love with each other they are.  
  
“I don’t know… but they keep calling us Wmidgets… I’m higher than you though…”  
  
“Like…four centimeters?” Takamina asked while stepping aside and trying to measure Yuko’s height by eye.  
  
Yuko waved her in dismissal “even one centimeter sometimes has a difference. Some people can’t be basketball players because of that one centimeter”.  
  
“I haven’t heard of such thing”.  
  
“What’s wrong girls, lovers quarrel?” another guy they haven’t met before asked jokingly while walking pass them. At first both girls glared at him angrily but suddenly realization hit them “should we fight?”  
  
Yuko nod with agreement “maybe that looks more convincing. Also, we’re probably in last place… I can’t imagine who can do worse than us… I’m pretty sure that Yui and Miyuki don’t even need to do anything… Milky just says something and Yui looks like some teen in love so they can convince anyone. Others seemed to be in good terms too”.  
  
“No…Jurina is definitely in trouble… It looks like Sayaka wants to kill her”. Takamina commented while wiggling her eyebrows for few seconds with a suggestive way that they can definitely do better than that.   
  
“We can do better than those two!”  
  
“Are you two twins?” a couple walking passed by asked but also didn’t stop to hear the answer just laughing to themselves as if they just told some insightful joke.  
  
Both girls once again glared at walking away couple and then looked back at each other. This time Takamina whispered less hopeful than before “well…we can try”.  
  
  
[Furukawa Airi+Kitahara Rie]  
  
  
“I think we confessed quite a lot of people already… I mean we don’t know the results and we can’t compare it with other girls… but short break shouldn’t change much”. Rie commented noticing exhaustion in Airi’s expression.  
  
Both girls bought ice cream and sat on the pavement. At first they ate their ice cream silently while looking at somewhere rushing people. But it wasn’t that kind of silence where you wonder what to say to another person and feel really uncomfortable. Actually it was the opposite where you just take a short break from conversation because you feel comfortable enough to that.  
  
“I guess that’s as good time as ever to tell about Churi and my relationship…past relationship…”  
  
“Churi?”  
  
“Oh…sorry…that’s Takayanagi’s nickname… because she likes birds.”  
  
“Oh…okay…I just haven’t heard anyone else calling her like that…I mean not yet at least”.  
  
“They probably will soon enough… she likes this nickname and uses it herself… I don’t think that’s the point, right? I guess I’m avoiding the conversation… or the story of my misery… though if I’m being honest… there’s not much story to it…”  
  
Rie looked at Airi sympathetically and smiled assuredly “take your time if you need some… break ups are always nasty… even when people try to break up and stay in good terms that barely happens… so I understand its not something you want to discuss lightly”.  
  
“Yeah…I still want to speak my mind… I wonder you know…how it got to the point… if I’m the responsible one… I never got answers to these questions… she just disappeared. Changed her number, fled the country. The only one who was actually happy about this whole situation… was my mother… she never trusted Churi and kept telling me that this girl will break my heart…”  
  
Airi chuckled bitterly after this comment “my mother was wrong about most things…I have never thought that she could be right about this one…”  
  
Rie wasn’t sure if she should ask or wait for Airi to speak. The girl looked quite lost at the moment. Especially when she was trying to gather her thoughts and express them in a manner that anyone could understand.   
  
Rie decided not to pressure Airi and let her speak on her own time.  
  
It took the girl some time but eventually she did. “One morning after going for a jog I got back home and found out that Churi packed all her stuff. When I asked her what’s happening… she told me that she can’t take it anymore… I know our relationship was a bit messy…as any relationship could be…”  
  
Airi bit her lip trying to control the tears that were about to fall out of her eyes. All it took was Rie’s hand on her shoulder.  
  
Airi still managed to somehow tell her story…even if through tears “we fought a lot… Churi has this tsundare character… you know… she’s initially cold and even hostile before gradually showing her warm side… that’s something that I had to experience whenever we were in a fight…but I loved all of it…”  
  
“Did something change?” Rie finally questions while catching one of Airi tears with her finger.  
  
“I don’t know… we mostly fought about my mother… sometimes Churi complained that maybe I’m dating her only to annoy my mother… because not only she’s against the fact that I’m dating a girl…but she’s even more disappointed that I’m dating Churi of all people…”  
  
“So…maybe Takayanagi felt constant uncertainty about your relationship? I’m just wondering… I know that’s not my place to guess”, Rie added carefully.  
  
Rie words were probably spot on because after them Airi didn’t manage to stop her tears anymore. “That’s what she kept saying…and I had to convince her otherwise every single time… I don’t even know where her insecurities came from…maybe she just got tired of being with me”.  
  
At this point Rie had to hug Airi as the girl was close to sobbing loudly. They stayed like this for some time and Rie even sway both of them slowly in a calming manner. “There’s your chance to find out the truth… only after getting answers… clear answers… you can move on… I mean… unfortunately but we can’t read other people minds so… you will just have to talk with her… there’s no way for Takayanagi to run this time”, Rie commented insightfully. Once again her comments were spot on.  
  
  
[Yokoyama Yui+Watanabe Miyuki]  
  
  
Rie and Airi were interruped by two certain girls that stopped right in front of them after recognizing the pair.  
  
“Your game plan is good… it looks like you just got back together after some fight… we should have created some backstory” Miyuki commented evaluating the situation she saw in front of her.  
  
Because of the familiar voice both Rie and Airi looked up. Miyuki words confused them at first, until they realized that all this girl thinks about is competition. Rie and Airi shared an understanding look.  
  
“The plan is working quite good for us… do you really think we looked believable?”, Rie questioned while Airi wiped her tears.  
  
Miyuki raised her hand, thumbs up. “Yeah… well done… at first we didn’t recognize you and that’s exactly what we thought, right?” Milky questioned while putting one hand on Yui’s shoulder. All Yui managed to do was nod her head a bit shy about the hand gesture.  
  
“Well…we’re heading forward then… don’t want to burst your bubble… we need to think of some strategy as well”, Miyuki said while linking her own hands with Yui’s.  
  
Two sitting on the pavement girls just nod her heads a bit relieved that Milky decided to leave so soon.  
While walking away Yui managed to comment with a wonder evident on her face “I don’t think…they were acting… I mean the crying…”  
  
“Oh no…they’re just THAT good… we have some tough competition…”  
  
  
[Matsui Rena+Takayanagi Akane]  
  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About the incident?”  
  
“Inc…oh…you mean… Airi and me? Our little fight at the beginning of the show?”  
  
Rena nod glad that she doesn’t need to explain any further. Rena wasn’t very interested in the past of other girls but still she decided that its not a bad idea to have some conversation. Even if that conversation is going to be on personal level.  
  
“Not really”, Takayanagi commented instead ruining Rena’s plan and asked a question in return “how about you and Jurina?”  
  
“What do you mean? There’s…no me and Jurina”.  
  
“Good because I like her”, Takaynagi said out of the blue and Rena even stopped in her tracks not really expecting such an answer.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That annoyed you slightly, didn’t it? I don’t like her… I haven’t talked enough to like her like THAT… but she’s without a doubt charming…I see that you have already fallen under the spell…a bit”.  
  
Rena laughed at Churi’s comment. Laughed hard, long and loud. “Noo…what? Of course not… we barely talked in that closet as well.. I’m guessing the same amount that you and Haruna did… it didn’t seem that you talked a lot”.  
  
“Well… we don’t have much in common that’s true…” Takayanagi commented swaying away from the point for a moment but soon she squinted her eyes realizing what Rena just tried to do.  
  
“Oh no no… don’t avoid the subject…you like her a little bit”.  
  
“I don’t like players…that’s a fact”.  
  
“But you couldn’t keep your eyes away from Jurina after you walked out of that closet…I have noticed”.  
  
“I couldn’t keep my eyes away just the same way you can’t stop looking at Airi?”  
  
“I don’t look at Airi… she’s my ex. All of that is in the past… we’re talking about you and your little crush…not my past”.  
  
“It doesn’t look like past… you seem on an edge whenever some of the girls come and talk with her. Even if that’s a simple hello. You’re obviously jealous”.  
  
“And you obviously have a small crush on Jurina!”, Churi backfired.  
  
“Can we change the subject?!” Rena asked a bit annoyed and tired of this bickering between the two of them.  
  
To her surprise Churi agreed to this immediately “YES,PLEASE!”  
  
Both girls walked in silence for couple of minutes just glared at each other every few seconds.  
  
“Rena?”  
  
They turn around immediately after hearing unfamiliar voice behind them. Well, unfamiliar for only one of them because right at that moment Rena froze with both shock and fear not knowing what to expect.  
  
Takayanagi looked at the guy who was closing the distance between them and asked a bit surprised realizing that Rena probably knows him “who’s that?”  
  
  
“My ex-boyfriend”, Rena whispered silently and bit her lip feeling a bit helpless about this certain situation.


	8. Chapter 8

1st task of [week 1] — Convince as many as people as possible that two of you are a real couple* [PART 2]  
  
  
[Watanabe Mayu+Kashiwagi Yuki]  
  
  
Walking closely to one another Mayu and Yuki looked like a couple even from far away. They could have fooled anyone they just didn’t realize it themselves.  
  
“This whole public display of attention is really not my thing” Mayu whispered grumpily when Yukirin took her arm.  
  
“Yeah, but you don’t want to lose, right?” Yukirin whispered while leaning closer so her lips almost touching Mayu’s ear. Mayu back off a little and seemed embarrassed by unexpected Yukirin’s action.  
  
“Obviously I don’t want to lose…their ideas for competition is stupid enough… who knows what kind of punishment is waiting for the losers”.  
  
“You think that their competition ideas are stupid?”, Yukirin questioned curiosity.  
  
Without giving it a second thought Mayu nod her head. “Running around the city and pretending to be a couple… they could have thought of something better… don’t tell me you’re enjoying it?” Mayu asked as if the idea of it was absurd.  
  
“I don’t really mind it”, Mayu got surprised by Yukirin. Especially when her next words embarrassed younger girl again “but I have to agree… they could have thought of something better… for example, all the chosen couples could have kissed and we would have seen who has the most chemistry”.  
  
“That’s..si..l..ly…” Mayu uttered avoiding Yukirin’s eyes. Yukirin laughed because of Mayu’s reaction and the younger girl expected this girl to say that she was just joking so that would easy the tension. Instead Yukirin just kept on smirking and stealing glances at embarrassed girl.  
  
  
[Yamamoto Sayaka+Matsui Jurina]  
  
  
“For us to win something… we do need to communicate” Jurina pouted while stealing glances at Sayaka. Two girls were walking next to each other but that was it.  
  
“I doubt we have something in common…to discuss”  
  
“Well…we can start with you telling me to back off from, Yui. Though, I doubt I’m your problem now… she’s cute… I mean her reaction to everything is cute and unusual. Very little people still react this way to flirting or even compliments… I think you should let Yui get her fair share of compliments… who knows when she can enjoy it this much later in her life. All settling down and shit…”  
  
“I know that you like playing games and I don’t need people like you around my cousin… but that’s not my place to speak…so I’m not saying anything”.  
  
“Oh…you see… we can actually talk about something. I have just proven you wrong. We can also discuss how for example…you dislike my whole existence… as I understood both of you and Rena do… you can probably base relationship on such ground… disliking someone else usually unites people”.  
  
“I don’t dislike you…” Sayaka commented a bit annoyed because of Jurina’s constant babbling. When the girl looked at her with a face that screamed ‘I’m no fool’, Sayaka added “I don’t like you either… I’m somewhere in the middle… but I didn’t come here to look for friends so…you shouldn’t worry about that”.  
  
“If you didn’t come here to look for friends…then why did you come?”  
  
Sayaka opened her mouth to answer but shut it out forcefully “none of your business”.  
  
Jurina linked her arms with the girls even though Sayaka tried escaping it and glared at her unpleasantly. “Oh…don’t mind my girlfriend… she’s just very tsundere… you should see us between the sheets”. Jurina commented proudly to couple of strangers.  
  
“I’m just trying to save our situation… I don’t like losing and you don’t seem like someone who likes that either”.  
  
Older girl had to agree with this statement and relaxed a little bit. Both of them kept on walking until they stopped in front of a fountain. “That’s a good place, don’t you think?”, Jurina questioned innocently while raising her eyebrows with that same curiosity.  
  
“Good place for what?” Sayaka asked annoyed but her face reflected relaxation when Jurina let go off her hand. Of course, Sayanee had no idea that it can only get worse after this.  
  
Now younger girl put both of her hands on Sayaka shoulders and moved her face closer. Not close enough to kiss, but close enough to hear each others breathing. “Good place to get as many votes as possible and convince people around us that we’re an actual couple…”  
  
Jurina laugh shortly because of Sayaka’s surprised and even shocked expression while explained in festive manner “we’re just…innocently standing in front of a fountain… romantic place to gaze into your lovers eyes… what do you think? I’m really good with these sort of scenarios…”  
  
“I think that’s… too much… but…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“Looks…believable… probably”.  
  
“Are you blushing?” Jurina questioned not hiding her curiosity and also smirking slightly at the scene.  
  
To that Sayaka deadpanned “no…sun is shining straight to my face and I can’t move or hide so my cheek is suffering the consequences”.  
  
“I mean… if that’s you want to believe in, okay”  
  
“That’s the truth”.  
  
“Whatever you say”, Jurina once again commented still smirking content with the improvement.  
  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
  
The girls were walking away from the fountain, in slightly better terms then before. At least now Sayaka answered to Jurina’s questions less annoyed and kind of got the point that its just Jurina’s character trade that she’s so full of herself and way too confident. Sayaka noticed even the fact that Jurina actually realizes this herself just doesn’t want to change it.  
  
Their little journey came to a stop when some girl recognized Jurina coming straight at her. “What are you doing?” asking in a blaming and hurt tone.  
  
It didn’t take Sayaka long to realize that they know each other. Jurina shrugged her shoulders “walking around, Kimoto. How about you?”  
  
“That’s not what I’m asking! Why are you on such show?”  
  
“Am…because I’m searching for love or something like it. I think that’s the premise of this show… haven’t you heard? I’m surprised you already know about this… wait they’re showing episodes every evening or something?” Jurina questioned wanting to hear more about the outside world.  
  
Instead she earned a slap on her face. “You broke up with me two months ago and you coming on a show like that! If you needed a girlfriend you had me! JERK!” right after her words and actions Kimoto Kanon stomped away leaving Jurina dumbfounded. “Not the reaction I expected but…”.  
  
Younger Matsui put a hand on her own cheek with wonder. She also remembered that Sayaka was here all along as well. “I’m guessing… whatever progress I made before this incident… don’t count anymore?”  
  
Sayaka scowled shaking her head and started walking away. Obviously, Jurina had no other choice but to catch up with girl and continue walking next to her, also whispering to herself while still holding hand on a cheek “damn”.  
  
  
[BACK TO - Watanabe Mayu+Kashiwagi Yuki]  
  
  
“Well… we could have kissed… that would have proven the point”, Yukirin commented quite innocently while Mayu rolled her eyes.  
  
“That was just some pervert who wanted to see girl on girl action… hell no… also, I don’t go around kissing people so lightly…maybe in your line of work that’s normal but in my world…”  
  
Mayu was cut of by Yukirin curiosity. “My line of work? I feel like I should get offended by this…”  
  
Mayu got quiet and her face gave out her wonder. Deep in thought Mayu didn’t hear the first part of Yukirin’s speech and had to catch up on what the girl was talking to understand the meaning of it.  
  
“… just for your information… I don’t go around kissing people. Yes, that happened once for a photo shoot… but only that one time”.  
  
“I know”  
  
“You know?” Yukirin asked not hiding her surprise while Mayu wanted to run away because of her sudden reply which made younger girl feel embarrassed again. Its not like she go around looking at Yukirin’s photo shoots in magazines. Of course she has seen some of them before… but no all of them.  
  
She cough clearing her throat which also gave Mayu some time to think of more appropriate answer. “I think I saw it in a magazine… maybe… I’m not even sure it was you”.  
  
Yukirin didn’t comment on that and Mayu feeling a bit guilty by her presumptions added “and I didn’t say that you go around kissing people freely… I just know that some people don’t see any problem with that… that’s why”.  
  
“Is Jurina one of those people?” Yukirin questioned while looking in front her and stopping in her track.  
  
“What do you mean?” Mayu questioned before following Yukirin’s gaze. “Oh shit…” Watanabe whispered unable to stop herself.  
  
Both Yukirin and Mayu witnessed a scene of Jurina kissing Rena while Sayaka and Takayanagi stood close to them unsure what do to and some guy looked at the scene in front of him with mouth agape in a shock state.


	9. Chapter 9

1st task of [week 1] — Convince as many as people as possible that two of you are a real couple* [LAST PART]

 

FLASHBACK — Some Time Before The Show

 

Matsui Rena POV

 

It was just one of those regular days of tiring job and no perspective. As a bonus for my overtime my boss let me out earlier on Friday and I decided to surprise Kai.

Usually I called my boyfriend before going to meet him but for a change I thought ‘what the hell’ he has surprised me many times before. Why couldn’t I?

At first I considered cooking something but no to waste time I just bought some cupcakes in the shop near Kai’s home. I remembered keys that he gave to me about a year ago in case of emergencies. That wasn’t an emergency but instead a perfect pretext to use it.

I went to his place thinking that the guy is probably still at work. He has always worked longer on Fridays, sometimes we couldn’t see each other for that reason and meet up only on Saturday or Sunday. I knew that I work too much… but he… well he is certainly a workaholic.

Or at least that’s what I thought and that’s what I believed in… only after everything what happened I realized how actually naive I was all this time. Believing all his lies of staying up late to do some work that he couldn’t finish through the day.

All those times he was screwing one of my best friends. Suda Akari and I knew each other from preschool. I’m not sure what hurt me more… the fact that my boyfriend was cheating or the fact that he chose one of my friends.

Probably the most hurtful thing in this whole situation was the fact that she decided to fool around with him and lie to my face.

That same evening I found both of them in bed. Before opening the doors I already knew what was happening… moaning could be heard in the corridor of his apartment. I just didn’t know that the one making all those sounds was my friend.

I remember throwing cupcakes at them and running away. Kai still tried to chase me and explain himself. Like there was something to explain after finding him in such situation.

At least Akarin realized that there’s nothing that she could tell me to change the facts that our friendship is definitely over. Maybe she didn’t even care about being my friend…

Kai still searched for me… I even had to change my phone number because of his constant texts and phone calls. Every single time I turn him down and he tried to pin it on my. Like I made him cheat on me… how more pathetic that guy could have been?

I started wondering why I dated him in the first time… actually, it got even scary as he didn’t give up no matter what I told him.

Finding out about this show and the fact that I’m taking part in it was infuriating for him. Once again I heard the same old story that’s exactly what he always feared of. That I will get bored with him and search for a girl instead. Many times before…when we were still in relationship I convinced him that its not true and when I date someone I care about that one person. This time I had no reason to try and make him believe me.

I even liked the idea that he imagines stuff happening. Especially me spending time with so many girls — every day — for three months — 24 hours a day. That was the perfect situation.

Also, I knew that I don’t have to see him for that long… or at least… that’s what I thought.

 

PRESENT TIME

 

General POV

 

[BACK TO Matsui Rena+Takayanagi Akane]

 

Takayanagi looked at the guy who was closing the distance between them and asked a bit surprised realizing that Rena probably knows him “who’s that?”

“My ex-boyfriend”, Rena whispered silently and bit her lip feeling a bit helpless about this certain situation.

Takayanagi opened her mouth in *O* shape and looked around awkwardly not sure what she should do in situation like that.

Rena’s ex Kai rushed to the girl stopping in front of them. Firstly, he looked at Churi but for some reason didn’t find her dangerous or didn’t consider her as competition and looked back at Matsui “so you’re playing this stupid game? Are you doing this just to annoy me?”

Rena looked back at him without giving an answer and squinting her eyes a little bit. Probably wondering how she could end this conversation sooner but at the same time knowing that its not an option.

“Really? You’re not going to comment on this? How about that… what’s her name… Jurina? Had some fun in that closet?”

“am…you’re Rena’s ex?” Takayanagi questioned a bit confused because Matsui wasn’t giving this guy any answers and he got more impatient by a second.

“I am. I could still be her boyfriend if she knew what forgiving means”.

“I don’t think that people normally FORGIVE for someone who sleeps with one of their best friends. Repeatedly.”

Churi expression couldn’t have been explained better than in emoticon *0*

“You’re not going to comment on how much fun you had? That girl… she’s a player isn’t she… playing with fire, Rena? Trying to get my attention? You know she’s probably the only one that would piss me off this much and the only one I could notice from the crowd”.

“Oh…I can take a compliment”, Jurina and Sayaka appeared out of nowhere and Jurina commented after hearing Kai’s words.

The girls were walking pass them and noticing the weird scene Jurina decided to check it out dragging Sayanee with her. Jurina looked at the guy and then at Rena “Don’t look at me like that… I know I’m good looking… or should I get offended? What did we miss?” she questioned acting in frivolous way.

“You miss the fact that my girlfriend doesn’t know what she wants and does the most stupid stuff”

“Ex-girlfriend”, Rena finally said her first words from the very first moment since she met with the guy.

Jurina pretended that she couldn’t read the situation and put one hand on Rena’s shoulders lightly “oh ex… well then where’s the tragedy… Rena can DO whatever or whoever she likes… and yes… I also mean the sexy stuff”.

Kai couldn’t control his face expressions and pushed Jurina lightly “who do you think you are?” after which Sayanee kind of step up blocking the girl.

Actually stepping in front of both Matsui “touch her one more time and you can gather your teeth from the ground”.

Kai laughed at the threat but stepped back a little. “I’m being stupid… its not like Rena could actually be interested in someone like you…a player… I am being stupid for even considering it”.

“Player or not… I wouldn’t go around screwing others while dating a girl like that. Also, I don’t see a reason why she couldn’t be interested in me…”

Jurina pointed a finger at herself as self-confident as even. “Right, Rena?” she also asked while looking at the girl who was still glaring at her ex.

Jurina looked at Kai and then at Rena while those two shared intense hate stare contest. “Oh come on…” Jurina whispered under her breath and unexpectedly for four of them (Sayaka, Churi, Kai and Rena herself) kissed older Matsui on the lips.

Rena tried to pull back at first but Jurina kept her in the place just proving a point which Kai somehow got. “If that’s what you really want! That’s your choice! Don’t run away crying and searching for me when this one dumps you!”

After the comment the guy immediately walked away not wanting to see their kiss any longer. Mayu and Yukirin witnessed that whole scene and even though they haven’t heard the conversation Mayu knew that her friend is in trouble now.

 

[AFTER THE FIRST COMPETITION]

 

Watanabe Mayu POV

 

Jurina is certainly playing with fire. I will try asking her later but for the moment I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know what she is doing. I guess she didn’t get slap across the face only because Rino and Micchan appeared out of nowhere commenting that the time is over and we all need to head back.

Ride back in a bus was quiet. Even Miyuki looked worn out from the day. I guess no one found it easy to pretend being helplessly in love with someone they knew for two days.

The only thing that I have learnt from that half an hour was that Atsuko has given Haruna new nickname. Nyan-Nyan. Yuko seemed too eager to start and use it. I think she even tried teasing Haruna not noticing that the girl didn’t mind.

After getting back I hoped to get some rest but instead our two ‘lovely’ hosts decided to torture us a little longer. They decided to tell us the rankings of our competition…To leave some intrigue they skipped the winners and the losers. So second place went to Jurina and Sayanee. Apparently they were one vote away from winning if not that whole incident with Rena.

I’m not so surprised though… Jurina looks good with anyone. I guess there weren’t trouble convincing people that she and Sayaka are together. I don’t know what part Sayanee played in it… but she seems like someone who doesn’t like losing.

Third place went to Miyuki and Yui which was also no surprise to no one.

While Yukirin and I shared fourth place. Not bad, I guess… at least we didn’t lose.

Fifth place went to Haruna and Atsuko and the six one to Takayanagi and Rena.

The only two pairings left where Airi-Rie and Yuko-Takamina. Once again no one were surprised that Airi and Rie won, while Yuko and Takamina ended in last place. Rino commented something about the fact that most people thought that they were sisters, even twins.

Rino and Minami haven’t told us anything about the punishment, we only knew that Yuko and Takamina were out of competition.

“The winners can chose first next week… you can decide between the two while using janken who’s going to pick first or you can chose each others. Either way Rie and Airi will be the first ones who chose their second half for next week.”

You know that saying ‘the winner takes it all’, that could probably be applied to this situation too because its quite convenient to be the first one who chose with whom they want to spend the week.

After our hosts left everyone kind of whispered awkwardly while stealing glances at Jurina. I wasn’t the one who told others but somehow all the girls find out the kiss she stole from Rena. Maybe Yukirin told them… I have seen her talking with Yuko, Atsuko and even Airi.

My friend is no fool so she noticed everyone’s looks and whispers. Jurina raised both of her hands in giving up stance “I get it… I’m the elephant in a room, right?”

“Are you two an item now?” Takamina question a bit confused about the situation.

I could see that Rena wanted to face palm herself while Jurina sighed “no… I tried helping out which could be interpreted in…well I guess wrong way. But one kiss means nothing”

“And a kiss without feelings means nothing”, Rena added a bit annoyed by this situation. I wish I could read both of these girls minds now. But unfortunately I was just another witness of what was happening.

“Exactly! I could kiss anyone and that would mean nothing! For example…”, Jurina looked around with wonder and I guess I have never felt so thankful in my life that she didn’t chose me as example.

Instead she stole a short kiss from unsuspecting Rie that kind of froze off in her place. Couldn’t blame the girl. I think I heard her whispering “am I in some crossfires… first that ‘flirt’ incident and now…” with disbelief written all over her face.

“See! Nothing. Can we now relax and enjoy the rest of our evening?”, Jurina smiled innocently while grabbing my hand and dragging me after herself. I think everyone relaxed a bit after finding out that Jurina hasn’t left her mark on Rena left. Or maybe… they were relaxed after realizing that Jurina is still on the market. Either way…all I wanted was for this evening to end. And some sleep…sleep sounds good right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Matsui Rena POV  
  
  
I still couldn’t believe that Jurina kissed me. The strange thing was that no matter how hard I tried to stay angry or even furious at the girl I understood her reasoning. I knew Kai too well to know that he wouldn’t have walked off if I haven’t said or done something to provoke him.  
  
Jurina came out of nowhere but saved me in this situation. At the same time, I felt no obligation to thank her.   
  
Would you say thank you for practically a stranger who just grabbed you in the middle of the street and stole a kiss from you? I don’t think so.  
  
Even though I have agreed with Jurina’s words and said that kiss meant absolutely nothing the fact that younger girl decided to give an example and prove her point annoyed me a bit. I mean I wasn’t annoyed at Rie… she looked as shocked as anyone else would have been in that kind of situation.  
  
Instead I was annoyed at Jurina and the fact that she has just proven how good of a player she is.  
  
I don’t know if I’m imagining things but I think other girls seemed more happy and relaxed after Jurina confirmed that there’s nothing going on between us. Well, I shouldn’t be surprised… there are people who are wanted by everyone no matter how hard they play or how self confident and ignorant they are.  
  
My first instinct told me to leave this as it is. But somehow my mind and actions didn’t agree with each other.   
  
When I noticed Jurina walking alone (you could rarely see this girl alone… that’s why I had to wait for a whole day until I got a change… all yesterday she spend on the sofa with Yui and Miyuki, playing games and talking about who knows what. She could have done whatever she wanted of course… our hosts disappeared for whole two days so all of us did whatever we wanted).  
  
Back to the point… I noticed Jurina walking alone and took the change running after her “Can we talk…it will take a minute or two the most…?”  
  
She turn around to look at me a little bit surprised but nod her head nevertheless. I noticed Yui and Miyuki coming from [room 2] and realized that those two could ruin my plans. Without giving it a second thought I took Jurina’s hand and dragged her to the restroom. I knew there were no cameras in it and I doubt anyone would like to hear the sound of girls washing up.  
  
Jurina smirked shortly and I realized that maybe I have overdone things.  
  
“Mmm…I guess I should thank you that you chose bathroom with lights, instead of the closet?”  
  
I wanted to face palm myself but stop it ready to have a conversation instead of hearing Jurina’s teasing words. Her face expression showed that she’s enjoying this way too much and I really want to erase that smirk from her face.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I have noticed Rena and Jurina going to the bathroom and I’m kind of glad that Rena finally got her chance to talk with my crazy best friend. I saw her considering walking up to Jurina for two days (well now is that second day) but still…almost two days.  
  
Most of the time Jurina is surrounded by girls. I mean even I spend a lot of time with her but that’s just what we’re use to. Yuko and Takamina join us quite often as well. We already chose Takamina as our fail queen because of her unsuccessful jokes. But you got to admire the girl… even though we make jokes about it she never gets angry.  
  
Other times if Jurina is not with us three, she chats with Yukirin. I have no idea what those two are talking about but I think I overheard Jurina calling Yukirin my wifey one time… I haven’t asked about this too scared to hear the answer but I hope I heard wrong.  
  
She also spends quite a lot around Miyuki and Yui. I don’t know how Yokoyama is still surviving this because those two are obviously making some sort of competition who can get the girl to blush more. At least Sayaka relaxed a bit. I’m not saying that she stopped shooting daggers in Jurina’s direction… but she does it less often.  
  
And if its not one of these cases Jurina also sticks around Haruna and Atsuko. Those two also don’t seem to mind the attention and I wonder if people are really feeling so safe about my younger friend. I don’t think they realize where they are getting themselves into… at some point the house might get divided if they realize at whom Jurina is hitting for real and when she’s just playing around.Even I’m not sure and I have known the girl for so long.  
  
I’m guessing Rena used the only reasonable time to grab Jurina and talk with her. My friend might be forced to hear some lecture or who knows what Rena has in mind… but she deserves it after her careless. I’m not going to get involved in it.  
  
Instead, I got back in the dinning room just in time to find all kind of food around us. Cupcakes, pies, chocolate… my mouth started to water. Miyuki read the note and apparently all of these deserts are for all of us expect Yuko and Takamina.  
  
Everyone realized what these two girls punishment was. All I can do is pity them… they sat on the ground looking at us with puppy eyes and pouts while we ate all these sweets. Damn… if they’re choosing these kind of punishments I don’t want to lose either.  
  
I have to confess…I actually forgot about both Matsui because of the food and I guess that’s the only reason why no one else noticed that these girls are not in the room either.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
The scene in the bathroom with Rena and Jurina continued but this time ‘seeing’ it from aside.  
  
Jurina smiled quite innocently without breaking eye contact “yes, Rena? You wanted to talk about something? I’m all yours for those couple of minutes that you have just mentioned about before dragging me inside”. Jurina step back looking around curious “I’m impressed with your choice of place… but I’m getting ahead of myself… what do you want to talk about?”  
  
For a change Rena wasn’t breaking eye contact either and she didn’t waver even after Jurina’s speech that could have thrown her out of topic.  
  
“I want to talk about that kiss…”  
  
“Kiss?”  
  
“When you kissed me!” this time older Matsui didn’t hide her annoyance as Jurina kept on asking innocently as if she had no idea what Rena was talking about.  
  
“Ooh…that kiss” finally Jurina reacted but once again in kind of sarcastic manner.  
  
“Why did you do that? Helping me out or something like you mentioned? I think you could have thought of something else rather than…”  
  
“You want me to apologize for stealing that kiss?” Jurina asked simply but didn’t let Rena answer because when older girl opened her mouth to do that Jurina added “because I have no intention of doing that… as I have mentioned before… I did that only trying to help… that guy walked away after seeing it… I think it counts as help”.  
  
“But…who told you that I wanted him to walk away?” Rena decided to use different tactic while trying to read something out of Jurina’s face. Maybe hoping that the girl’s expression will change revealing what she really thinks.  
  
“You wanted a guy who cheated on you and even try to push me…well let’s say considered using force against a girl… to stay and chat with you?”  
  
Rena cough realizing that ‘yes’ she was caught in a lie and trying to provoke Jurina was quite a silly move as the girl had no reaction to it whatsoever.  
  
While Rena tried to think of a new way how to get this girl to talk Jurina took initiative stepping closer “I think maybe it should even be the other way around… I did you a favor… usually people… you know return the favor or something…”  
  
“I haven’t slapped you yet. Consider it a favor” this time Rena commented colder as Jurina got bolder. Also, older Matsui remembered how actually insignificant according to Jurina the whole kiss incident was and that kept her fire alive.  
  
Jurina bit her lip with a nod. Younger girl questioned it as well and getting a slap from Rena at the same day when Kimoto hit her wouldn’t have made her very happy.  
  
“Fine… if you feel the need to slap me I’m not stopping you. Though…actually I think Rie should slap me… if I should apologize for someone its her… I mean… at least I’m attracted to you so there’s some sort of difference between stealing those kisses”.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?” Jurina questioned as well probably not realizing the fact that Rena caught her words without intention of leaving it aside.  
  
They stared at each other for few seconds with wonder until Jurina realized her comment. “Oh…is that a surprise though? Okay…how about we find a middle ground…” Jurina added once again more boldly stepping in front of Rena and leaning a bit forward but at the same time putting one hand on the door handle.  
  
“I promise you that I won’t kiss you again. You can ask Mayuyu and she can confirm that I don’t break my promises. So you can carry on with your daily routine without any worries. Its not like I would want to kiss someone who dislikes it or their first thought is to slap me across the face. I think I’m quite reasonable, right?”. Jurina raised her eyebrow in questioning manner.  
  
Rena didn’t answer just staring back at the girl. Probably as speechless as she was when accidentally bumping into her ex. This time instead of waiting for an answer Jurina shared a friendly smile deciding to let older Matsui process her words and started opening the doors leaving Rena enough of time to step aside as the distance between them shortened.  
  
Rena caught up at that almost at the last second sharing a short moment where there were practically no distance between the two and suddenly feeling quite awkward about the situation. The only one who she couldn’t read was younger Matsui that simply walked outside while adding “but I said it then I can repeat it now… I don’t really get your ex… if I had a girl like that there’s no chance I would have cheated on you”.  
  
After few seconds Rena heard Jurina’s loud “Oh! Cake! Mayuyu don’t you dare! I’m taking that bite!” also hearing some screaming after that when Mayu tried to escape her hungry friend.  
  
Rena sigh trying to process everything that happened in the last couple of days. She hoped that this little talk could make everything ‘okay’ again but instead older Matsui was left with even more questions than before.


	11. Chapter 11

Furukawa Airi POV  
  
  
Few days in the house were calm. Our host reappeared only on Thursday with another competition idea. This time they announced Pocky Game. The rules of the game where quite familiar to all of us: when two people eat at each end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (aka pocky) until their lips meet. Whoever pulls away last is the winner of the game.  
  
Of course they had to change the rules a little bit as we were competing in couples. So for this time only the most ‘daring’ couple won. Can anyone guest who is the couple without even witnessing the game? Yes, Jurina had no trouble with the game but earned a hard slap on the shoulder from Sayaka.  
  
All the others were quite awkward not sure how to approach the other, trying to avoid brushing against the lips and trying not to repeat Jurina’s story with a stolen kiss that was still a ‘hot’ topic for most of girls discussions.  
  
After Rino and Minami left we had yet again one more calm evening. Some were resting on the coach, others in the kitchen. We learn more about each other especially when Yukirin stated that she can’t cook and some girls were curios to know what she had in mind with that.  
  
It was enough to see how she tried to crack an egg. Mayu took over immediately saying that the food should be edible and its not a place to waste it. I have noticed that she smiled apologetically at Yukirin for the comment but didn’t take it back and continued on cooking instead of Kashiwagi.  
  
Telling about my story and how I spend these days… I tried talking with Churi for once or twice. All of those times she either avoided me or literally ran away finding someone else to chat with. Ironically, I still caught her staring at me from afar. I can’t read her mind and I have no idea what Churi wants. Especially when she avoids me.  
  
The first time our eyes met and I held her gaze for longer time was during Emile Sande — My Kind of Love song. I guess Churi also realized how much the lyrics of the song fits our situation. Or our past relationship…  
  
  
 _I can’t buy your love, don’t even wanna try._  
  
 _Sometimes the truth won’t make you happy, still I’m not gonna lie._  
  
 _But don’t ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._  
  
 _I know I’m far from perfect, nothin’ like your entourage_  
  
 _I can’t grant you any wishes, I won’t promise you the stars_  
  
 _But don’t ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._  
  
 _Cause when you’ve given up._  
  
 _When no matter what you do it’s never good enough._  
  
 _When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
  
 _That’s when you feel my kind of love._  
  
 _And when you’re crying out._  
  
 _When you fall and then can’t pick your happy off the ground_  
  
 _When the friends you thought you had haven’t stuck around._  
  
 _That’s when you feel my kind of love._  
  
 _You won’t see me at the parties, I guess I’m just no fun._  
  
 _I won’t be turning up the radio singing, “Baby You’re The One.”_  
  
 _But don’t ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._  
  
  
With this song still on my mind and hearing the words I remembered on of our moments in the pasts.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
9 months ago  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
Churi’s phone was ringing when she rushed from the bathroom with towel around her waist, holding to it and stopped in front of bed taking her phone and answering “yes?”  
  
”I called you at the wrong time?” Airi asked jokingly but at the same time curiosity.  
  
Churi smiled at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice “No, I was in the shower”  
  
”Oh…perfect…can you come to see me now?”  
  
Churi frowned with surprise “isn’t it late now? I was thinking about bed…”  
  
”I also have bed”, Airi answered seductively but with a playful smile on her face “but seriously…I have little surprise for you…I don’t think it can wait until tomorrow…well…unless very early morning…soo soo early”.  
  
Churi laughed knowing what Airi was doing “well yeah…I guess better late than early… But you’ll have to wait for me…I still need to prepare…find some clothes… dry my hair”  
  
”I’m patient. Call me when you will be on your way?”  
  
Churi stood up answering at the same time making fun of Airi “let’s hope that little surprise is worth it. Or I will waste few hours of good sleep”  
  
”We will see”, Airi answered mysteriously, not so common for Airi because usually she gave some hints.  
  
That’s how they ended their conversation, Churi left her phone on bed and went back to the bathroom. Situation continued when Churi come back to the room with simple black dress and dry hair, she looked around for the keys and after finding them walked out immediately.  
  
About an hour later Airi rushed to the door hearing few knock and immediately hugged and kissed Churi while dragging her inside and saying hello this way “I see you didn’t lie when you said, I will have to wait for you…”, she pretended to pout that Churi didn’t rush at all to meet her.  
  
Churi frowned her nose and showed Airi her tongue “that’s what you get! You could have just come to me…that would have been faster”.  
  
Airi laughed closing the door with one hand, another one still on Churi’s waist “yeah, but then I would have ruined my plan. You’re late…really late..but you’re here”.  
  
Churi squinted her eyes because of Airi’s complaining and pinched her cheek “my poor baby” then set herself free from her arms and looked around curious “I don’t see any signs of my surprise”.  
  
Airi shrugged her shoulders shortly while hugging Churi from the back and putting her head on her shoulder “I said it’s a small one.Don’t expect too much…also while I waited for you I had a lot time to think…there’s something I have never told you..”  
  
Churi turned her head and raised her eyebrows “oh is there? some big secret?”,”not a secret.Just…something…”, Airi said making her voice sound intriguing and increasing Churi’s curiosity while the girl still looked at Airi with the turn of her head.  
  
“I remembered seeing you…one time… six maybe seven years ago…well before our actual meeting. I think you were with a friend…I don’t know why I didn’t try talking with you there and then…I was a fool I guess…but I did notice you…oh…maybe because another guy talked with you and I thought I wouldn’t have chances…”  
  
Airi had her hands on Churi’s stomach and Takayanagi put her hands on top of hers smirking “really interesting fact. You could have had me longer…just saying…”  
  
”Yeah…I was also disappointed when I realized that. But I’m lucky I have you know…right?”  
  
Churi smiled heartily even showing little bit of her teeth “I don’t know if you’re really lucky because well…I’m…me… but yeah…you have me…”.  
  
Airi smile grew wider and she let go off her now kneeling on the ground with one foot “that’s good…because I have very important question to ask you…”.  
  
Churi turned around so she could see her, honestly surprised, when Airi took the ring from her jacket extending it in from of herself “Takayanagi Akane…would you accept to be..”  
  
Churi stepped backwards answering fast with panic “no…”.  
  
Airi raised her eyebrows surprised with obvious question in her mouth, when Churi come closer asking “please stand up”, even helping Airi with that.  
  
Airi still seemed confused about this whole situation, but so was Churi who said with hesitation “I just…I can’t right now…please don’t ask me now…” looking around herself, maybe hoping to turn back time before this scene actually happened.  
  
Finally Airi managed to say “I love you and…”  
  
”I love you too…a lot…lot… but…I can’t…not now”, she said pressing her lips together harder probably biting it from the inside.  
  
Airi was disappointed — that’s not surprising — but the fact that Churi said that she loved her helped in this unpleasant situation.  
  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
  
Furukawa Airi POV  
  
  
The song ended and by that time Churi looked away. I held her gaze for about three minutes and still wondered should I just give up. I could learn to avoid those glances, especially when she has no intention of giving me any answers or any time for me whatsoever. Maybe… its time for me to move on…


	12. Chapter 12

Kojima Haruna POV  
  
  
Recently Jurina and Sayaka won our second competition and find out that they will have the chance to chose their ‘second half’ after Airi and Rie choices. Unless of course any of those two decided to chose Jurina or Sayaka.  
  
Surprisingly there were no punishments this time, maybe they felt actually sorry for us as pocky game was quite awkward for mostly everyone. Except Jurina that had no problem of kissing strangers.  
  
I can’t critic this girl a lot as she’s mostly stealing kissing on cheek not on the lips. Maybe she learnt her lesson after Rena’s incident. Of course it doesn’t stop Jurina to act as she likes.  
  
Every morning she either hugs or kisses girls on the cheek by saying ‘hello’. I think she’s still sleeping in the same bed with Miyuki. They are probably ‘bed’ buddies (as weird as that sounds).  
  
Yuko is not much better. She tries to steal innocent kisses from me too. One time she almost kissed me on the lips, I barely avoided that. Later on, I thought that maybe I should have let her… but it wouldn’t have meant nothing for the girl as it was just playing around.  
  
I still haven’t forgotten what she told me on the first day we got her. About her crush on Atsuko… unless she tells me that her feelings magically changed… I can’t let her invade my lips and my world. Enough that I already like the girl… how can someone dislike this adorable squirrel?  
  
I’m not saying that someone dislikes Yuuchan. I know that she’s liked and popular among the girls. Not in a way where everyone probably secretly dreams to have Jurina by their side (except from me). But in a way that’s impossible not to get excited when Yuko is happy and wants to do something, she has this aura about her that keeps pulling you closer.  
  
Surprisingly she’s not so sure of herself. Obviously, her uncertainty only involves Atsuko. I’m annoyed whenever we have a talk about this topic… but I guess there are some topics that you just can’t avoid.  
  
“You can just talk to her…” I said a bit annoyed (not really wanting to see such scene…but tired of the fact that Yuko keeps glancing at Maeda and biting her lip nervously).  
  
“What? Oh… no… that’s not necessary. I mean… at least she knows that I exist so…”  
  
“Oh right…you mentioned something about liking the girl from afar… when you could have done it if you were in the real world and only sometimes visited that cafe… here you spend around her 24 hours a day…”  
  
“You think I should go and talk with her?” she questioned me with an innocent look. How can someone soo perverted be this innocent at the same time?  
  
“I mean…that’s your decision…” I started avoiding topic when I had to confess at least to myself that I REALLY didn’t want that. I wouldn’t mind Yuuchan avoiding Atsuko for the rest of the game if she suddenly realized that she likes me instead… ha… my silly wishes.  
  
Yuko looked down with a wonder “no… I don’t think I could do that… maybe she would just laugh at my silly feelings”.  
  
“Who hurt you this much…that you don’t believe in yourself?” I questioned without thinking about it. It was just one of those moments when your lips moves faster than your thoughts.  
  
Yuko looked back at me and after a second or so avoided my gaze. Maybe I actually hit a hurtful topic… that’s not my place to question it…right?  
  
I put both of my hands on Yuko’s shoulders forcing smaller girl to face me once again and smiled apologetically “sorry… that’s not my place to mention stuff like that… I mean… if there’s really something like that…and you would want to talk about it… you can come to me and I will listen… but you SHOULD believe in yourself… believe me Yuuchan, anyone could fall for you”.  
  
“Yuuchan?”  
  
“Oh… I keep calling you like that in my mind…if you don’t like it I can…”  
  
“No no…I don’t mind it all. After all, I am still stealing the nickname that Atsuko gave to you and calling you, Nyan Nyan”. She smiled cheekily now and I had to avoid this little Midget kiss again.  
  
Oh…if only you wanted to kiss me for real Yuko…  
  
Considering other things… most days in the house are quite calm but of course no one can’t avoid some drama. It appears and disappears all of a sudden without much of a warning.  
  
Friday evening even I got involved in some drama even though I didn’t want to or try to. I didn’t even ask any questions but when I accidentally bumped into Atsuko she looked straight into my eyes and without a warning started telling her story.  
  
“Minami has just…told me that she likes me”.  
  
I smiled quite simply because I have noticed the fact that Takamina likes Atsuko. I’m pretty sure even Yuko knows it I only wonder how both of them handle the fact that they like the same girl. Especially during the week that they have to act as a couple. Our awkward WMidgets that looks more like sisters rather than lovers.  
  
But my smile didn’t reach Atsuko. She seemed concerned about the situation and I soon got the hint that not in a good way.  
  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
  
“I mean…no…Minami is cute… beautiful but… I mean I was too forward to answer and instantly told her that I like someone else… I could see that my words hurt her… I know I shouldn’t have… also… who knows my feelings might change in the process of the game…”  
  
I could see Atsuko cursing under her breath. She’s truly regretted her decision and sudden burst of honesty.  
  
“Well… you didn’t lie to her… its not like you hurt her on purpose… maybe its better to find out sooner than later… that you know… you have no hope of getting together”.  
  
I considered my own words and even the fact that if I listened to my own advises I should also confess to Yuko that I like her. No chance in hell though… what if she reacts the same way as Atsuko? I couldn’t handle rejection. Poor Minami.  
  
“Well yes…but how could I make such announcement on the first week? When there’s literary two months and three weeks ahead of us…”  
  
“I mean yeah…and if the person that you like rejects you…you will be left with nothing” I reasoned but soon realized that maybe I should have kept my thoughts to myself. Oh…Atsuko’s expression only proved that my thought was right. I should just keep my mouth shut.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to use someone in a case like that… in a way I understand what you meant…I mean… I think I do”. She answered calmly. But its not even my business, I think I should stay out of it. In case… I don’t even know who Atsuko likes.  
  
“am…is that not a secret… am… who do you like then?” I asked trying not to show my curiosity.  
  
I held my breath waiting for an answer not sure if I really want to know.  
  
  
Oshima Yuko POV  
  
  
I was about to walk out of my room when Takamina walked in wailing. I could say that because it seemed like her tears were not planning to stop at any time soon. The girl looked like a mess.  
  
Still unsure what is happening and what kind of tragedy occurred I let her to hug me for support. I don’t know if I am soothed for these kind of things as I can mess up quite easily myself but… I had to try and calm her down.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I questioned while sitting in the corner of the bed and dragging Takamina to sit down as well.  
  
She sighed brushing the tears away thought it was pointless because as soon as she did that new ones reappeared. “I…oh…I told… told Atsuko…I told her that I lik..e… like her…and…nd… she just…”  
  
I didn’t need the ability of reading minds to know that someone cries like that only when they feel their heart breaking. Still I let her continue without interrupting. I had to wait for few minutes just looking at the girl that tried to get herself back together and control her emotions.  
  
“she likes…someone el..se…not me”.  
  
“Oh…” was all I managed to answer. Getting rejected… something that all of us fear. Even the bravest and the most reckless people most of the time keep their true feelings for themselves avoiding confrontation and realizing the fact that someone they adore might not feel the same way.  
  
Takamina looked at me expectancy but I couldn’t think of a way how I could comfort her in situation like that. I still tried to think of something and finally said the only thing on my mind at the moment. It’s probably better to do that rather than sitting in silence for the rest of the evening.  
  
“At least you know from the very start what to expect…” I couldn’t stop myself from asking “did she tell you whom she likes?”  
  
“No…I tried asking but couldn’t form words…she also kind of evaded the topic… who…knows maybe she doesn’t even like anyone… maybe she just told me that because she REALLY dislikes me…”  
  
All of a sudden Takamina started crying again. I hug her not knowing what else to do. “I don’t think she dislikes you… maybe its just… too soon?” I tried reasoning.  
  
At the same time I put myself in Takamina’s situation. Of course I knew Atsuko for a longer time…but I can’t say that I really know her… I only saw her a lot in the cafe. I never dared to talk with her. I found out about her name only from other workers. If I had summon up all my courage and confessed to her and heard the same answer as Takamina did… I would be as broken as she was.  
  
I understand that Atsuko tried to be honest but… there are better ways to say such things.  
  
I lay with Takamina on the bed, hugging her from the side, remembering this technique from my best friend Sae. Most of the times it worked for me in the past because I got relaxed, I stopped thinking and sometimes even fallen asleep. I wish that this will have the same effect for my Midget companion as well.  
  
We lay like that for ten minutes, maybe even longer as the time usually stops in these kind of situations. Once or twice I thought that maybe Takamina fallen asleep but then I heard a weak cry and realized that she’s still pouring her heart out.  
  
Five minutes later she finally pulled back a little now looking at me with sad smile plastered on her face. “Thanks… you didn’t have to comfort me… but you still did…”  
  
I caught another tear that escaped Minami’s eye and smiled in supporting way. At least I tried to, I couldn’t see my face so I wasn’t sure how it actually looked. “That’s okay… everyone gets their heart broken in one way or another… and everyone needs someone to share that pain with”.  
  
Takamina nod with agreement and once again we lay in silence until she finally spoke up. “Yuko?”  
  
“m?”  
  
“Can I ask you something…?”  
  
“Sure” I nod encouraging seeing worry behind her eyes.  
  
“Could you help me forget, Atsuko?”  
  
“?” I stared back at Takamina a bit speechless and unsure what to say. I didn’t even understand what the girl had in mind.  
  
“Do you remember when we talked while walking during our first competition? I told you about my crush…I think I kept telling you whenever I had a choice…I was probably really annoying… but I also asked if there’s someone that you like and you said… not yet…? If that’s still the case… could you help me forget her?”  
  
For some time Takamina waited for my answer and her broken expression made me feel uncomfortable. I don’t know why but I felt myself nodding once.  
  
Her eyes sparkled for a second and I saw gratitude in them. Being honest…I didn’t expect Takamina kissing me. That was a short and a bit awkward kiss. But it did happen.  _What I got myself into?_


	13. Chapter 13

General POV  
  
Just at the exact moment when Yuko stepped out of the room where Takamina stayed because she has fallen asleep, she met up with Haruna.  
  
This could have been considered accidental but it appeared that Haruna had seen more than she wanted before Yuko bumped into her.  
  
“Am I just imagining things or… Takamina has just kissed you?” Haruna asked not hiding surprise and confusion and obviously waiting for an answer. The girl witnessed the scene briefly, but considering the fact that the kiss was brief as well, she saw everything that there’s to see.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about this”, Yuko said under her breath and seemed really tired after that days incident. Spending few hours next to someone who’s crying and comforting them was also exhausting, there’s no denying it.  
  
“But…Yuu..chan?” Haruna didn’t want to give up even though Yuko comments kind of confirmed that the scene she saw actually happen she still tried questioning.  
  
“Not now…” once again usually energetically quarrel girl answered. Actually Yuko looked like she hasn’t slept for few days but that was not the case.  
  
There was no way Haruna could get answers from the smaller girl and she had to give up seeing Yuko walking away to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
At the same time Rena was just about to enter the bathroom and take a shower. She managed to do the first part successfully. She walked in unlocked bathroom and closed the doors while putting tower on the cabin.  
  
Second part of taking a shower was a totally different issues because at the exact moment when she turn around Jurina walked out of the shower naked.  
  
The girl didn’t seem fazed about her position and didn’t rush to grab her tower that she left not so far away. She just stood in the same place and raised her eyebrows questioning.  
  
Before Jurina actually got a change to ask anything Rena repeatedly shouted “I’m so sorry!” while covering her eyes and trying to find the knob and get out of there as soon as possible. Because of her clumsiness it took longer then Rena would have wanted and she fled the bathroom all red and embarrassed.  
  
Jurina actually smirked commenting to herself “cute” and only then without much of a rush took her tower.  
  
If you jump to the conclusion and think that is the worst thing that could happen to someone, guess again. By this point Mayu also had a fair share of embarrassing moments from before but it was not the time to stop.  
  
  
  
While chatting quite innocently in the room with Yukirin, Sayaka and Atsuko, the girl come back with glass of water which see drank time after time but without actually emptying the glass.  
  
Mayu was standing closely to Yukirin and after one of Atsuko’s jokes moved more than she should have while laughing and splashed some water at Yukirin, pretty much in the same awkward situation like the first time in the closet.  
  
For few seconds everyone seemed surprised but then three other girls (except Mayu) started laughing. Yukirin even commented while looking down at her shirt “Mayu…if you wanted to see me half naked again you could have just asked”.  
  
Mayu covered her face with both of her hands embarrassed just pouting a bit because of her strange luck this week.  
  
  
  
Some time later Rena walked into the kitchen avoiding the bathroom for some time even though she was pretty certain that Jurina has left it long time ago. While looking around as the kitchen was surprisingly empty compared with other days she walked around the biggest table there.  
  
Probably four or even five people could have fit under the table or that’s what Rena guessed not sure if anyone would want to check if her presumption is right.  
  
She decided to look under the table and try to guess on her own if that would be possible but was quite surprised at the scene of Yuko and Rie who were spending time under there while eating cake.  
  
Rena opened her mouth to ask but didn’t know what is exactly that she could say. Also, not sure if she should laugh at the scene or question it with concern.  
  
The two girls looked sheepishly and decided to explain the situation themselves. Rie was the first on to speak up “I have accidently called Takayanagi, Churi…her nickname that Airi mentioned to me… then I had to tell her that I did talk with Airi a bit about her… trying to avoid the topic and mentioning that we only discussed their fight at the first day…but I doubt she believed me”.  
  
Without waiting Yuko explained her complications “I kind of agreed to help someone get over…someone else… but I haven’t told that someone… that I also like the same person…and that in this situation I should help someone…get over…over someone…who I also like…”  
  
Even Rie looked at Yuko confused when Rena nod with her head but obviously didn’t understand what Yuko was talking about.  
  
She looked around and sigh shortly “can I join? I seemed there are still space”.  
  
The two girls looked doubtful and for that reason Rena explained why she’s also considering the opportunity to hide for some time “I walked in on Jurina taking a shower…well she has finished… but I saw her naked so…”  
  
At the end of Rena’s sentence Yuko already moved closer to Rie to make some space.  
  
Fifteen minutes later while searching for the knife Mayu leaned over finding these three girls while all the others spend time in the dinning room. Mayu looked around a bit confused and not hiding it “am…what are you doing?”  
  
“Hiding from the world”, was a short Yuko’s answered while she stretch out her hand to get ‘oshiri’ sign from Mayu. That’s how these two girls usually greeted each other.  
  
“Can I join?” Mayu questioned a bit intrigued.  
  
“Do you have a reason for it?” Yuko questioned looking around and already wondering how to make more space.  
  
“Am…I splash some water at Yukirin again… obviously that was 100% accidental… just like the first time… but everyone finds it very funny and I’m apparently the perv who always tries to look under her shirt”.  
  
Yuko was about to nod and agree but Rena added “bring some melon-pan and this place is reserved for you”.  
  
Mayu though for a moment and raised a hand like giving a respect sign (usually stuff you can see between soldiers). She also pointed her hand into the direction of dinning room where everyone else was “I’m going in. If I won’t make it… tell Jurina that she’s annoying”.  
  
Mayu joked and walked out into direction of the room leaving these three in the hideout.  
  
“We could have asked for some candy…” Rie wondered while biting her lip.  
  
“I think I saw some cookies left…” Yuko added with a wonder looking upwards as if trying to see those in her mind.  
  
Instead of moving, despite their desire for food, these three stayed put and at the end of the day only Rena got what she wanted when Mayu came back with melon-pan.  
  
Not only that but also Rena got an answer to her question. Four. Under the table there’s enough space for four people.


	14. Chapter 14

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
Saturday morning… who would have thought that our two host Rino and Micchan decide to destroy our Saturday morning. Isn’t that a perfect day for sleeping?  
  
I’m not saying that we partied and only went to bed early in the morning. Actually, I’m pretty sure that most girls fall asleep around 1 pm. Or at least that was the time when everyone left dinning room and my three amigos from under the table and I left the kitchen.  
  
Who would have thought that you might actually bound under the table while eating cake and melon-pan. Well, also cookies and sweets because Rino and Yuko were quite convincing and asked me to bring those after an hour or so and when Rena ate almost all melon-pan that I have brought back.  
  
Surprisingly I enjoyed our little hide out more than all the ‘fun’ that others had in the other room. I’m pretty sure Jurina simply convinced more people how amazing she is and maybe now more girls are crushing on her.  
  
Talking about bonding… Rena and Rie certainly had something in common remembering the fact that Jurina stolen kisses from both of them, just under different circumstances. I had to promise that I’m not going to tell Jurina about this conversation because everyone knows that she’s my friend.  
  
Everyone needed some confirmation for my silence as we discussed personal stuff so I had to confess that I’m pretty sure that I like Yukirin. No one was surprised by my statement thought. Well… I hoped that someone might be. I then wondered if I’m really that obvious and once again surprisingly only for myself they confirm it.  
  
No one understood why I feel embarrassed by my feelings but that’s just something I always avoided believing that all models are vain and only because they are beautiful they believe they can get anything they want. I’m pretty sure that even Yukirin thinks that she can get me if she wants it… which is truth but…  
  
I forgot all about my problems when Rena confessed that she’s not sure what is happening with her and Jurina. She said that she really dislikes players and even avoids them and with time Jurina proves even more that she’s just like that (I had to agree, I know my friend well enough) and running around and kissing everyone on cheeks confirms it.  
  
Accidentally Rena walked in on Jurina and I couldn’t help but laugh. I’m glad that no one pushed me outside the table as we discussed ‘serious’ business. Instead I had to explain that I can imagine the scene because Jurina is really conscious how good looking she actually is, so most like my friend enjoyed the incident.  
  
Rena added that Jurina didn’t even try to cover herself and she kind of had Jurina’s body memorized by this point even without trying to look at it… which made Rena really embarrassed and that was cute. I can imagine Jurina’s face after Rena left the bathroom. Without a doubt she found this adorable.  
  
Rie explained her concerns about the show and maybe she’s just floating around without actually trying to do anything and only helping out in a way or only getting between some crossfires. Well…obviously we all remember how Jurina kissed her to show an example, also Sayaka used Rie for conversation with Yui about bad side of flirting.  
  
Rie also mentioned something about Airi but stop herself without giving out facts and smiling apologetically “I made a promise…I can talk about this”. So no one pressured her.  
  
Finally, Yuko talked nonsense for almost ten minute trying to explain her situation without mentioning any names but got nowhere because we just stared at her without having a clue what she’s talking about. I think at the end of her explaining things we got some clearance but my conclusion is that she got herself in truly messed up situation and had no idea how to get out off it.  
  
  
Back to the actual moment… the time of our last competition started.  
  
Something similar to sports festival but only with few contests that counted like one. It involved a lot of running, monoboke, jumping around, changing into costumes and once again more running. The point was to do everything as fast as you possibly can.  
  
We kind of get the point that the biggest competition is going to be between Yuko’s and Jurina’s team. I heard Kojiharu repeatedly saying if asked that she believes in herself but if Rino or Micchan questioned if she has done it before… Kojiharu answer was always the same “no, its my first time”. So everyone soon understood that she’s just overconfident.  
  
I heard Airi and Rena mentioning that they are not good at sports.  
  
Meanwhile, I knew that Jurina is really fast and running is not going to be the problem. Also, if Yuko said that she’s fast…I don’t doubt my oshiri-sister.  
  
At the end of the day all we had to do is just wait and see how the competition is going to end. Especially finding out that the couple who takes last place will have to tidy the house for next week while the winning couple gets everything they want from others on Monday.  
  
I guess I should expatiate on this because Rino explained a lot. It wasn’t related to an actual couple activity but for all day one or the other girl can ask anyone for water, food, massage… whatever they have on their mind and no one can protest it.  
  
Hearing about the difference between winners and losers everyone decided to try hard.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
AFTER THE COMPETITION  
  
  
Rino looked at the paper in front of her where she had a list of people “I doubt you will actually have questions about this…as you actually saw who were the best and who lost shamelessly… but… here is the list. I will start from winners and end with losing couple:  
  
•   Matsui Jurina/Yamamoto Sayaka  
  
•   Oshima Yuko/Takahashi Minami (congratulations of your comeback from the bottom)  
  
•   Watanabe Miyuki/Yokoyama Yui  
  
•   Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu  
  
•   Kitahara Rie/Furukawa Airi  
  
•   Kojima Haruna/Maeda Atsuko  
  
•   Takayanagi Akane/Matsui Rena (well you can thank Rena on this one)”  
  
  
Rino stopped reading her list and smiled mysteriously:  
  
“I know you’re tired and want to take a shower, lie on the bed or something like that…but… we decided that we won’t give you time to think… well you pretty much had time all week long. Let’s chose your pairs for next week right now! No looking around and whispering, no agreements and other stuff… we all know that Rie and Airi are choosing first, they just have to decide who’s going to be first. After that is Sayaka and Jurina’s turn. Others can decide it between each other with janken”.  
  
After Rino’s announcement and Micchan’s excitement most of the girls played the janken not sure what else to do, also used to the fact that nothing depends on them as their host can announce something out of the sudden and usually appears at the most unpleasant moment.  
  
Finally, Airi raised her hand getting the Rino and Micchan attention and telling that everyone agreed between themselves the order of choosing. Apparently she’s choosing first.  
  
Airi looked around and seemed to consider things for few seconds finally pointing her hand in Jurina’s direction. Surprising everyone, including the girl in question.  
Jurina stood up with a smile and commented “well..I don’t think we have actually talked yet…but I’m certainly flattered”. It was agreed on that everyone that was chosen will immediately stood up and go stand next to that person so that’s what Jurina did.  
  
Everyone, especially hosts expected more comments so Jurina added “I mean… great chance to get acquainted… and have fun”, she winked pretty much at everyone who was still sitting. Airi hasn’t explained her reasons but stared right at Churi for longer than she should have.  
  
Rie stood up next “well… for this week I’m going to chose my companion of good luck this week…” Obviously Rie said “good” in sarcastic manner, everyone caught up on that. “Rena”.  
  
Rena waved back awkwardly but shared a friendly smile thankful to get together with someone that she actually shares some thoughts with, especially after last evening of bonding.  
  
Only Sayaka cursed silently under breath as she probably wanted to chose Rena as well, for pretty much the same reasons and now had to think of someone else. Everyone noticed that she’s wondering about the choice but after hearing Miyuki whispering into Yui ears “don’t worry…of course I will chose you”.  
  
Sayaka deadpanned without a hint of happiness and pretty much dreading the week ahead “Miyuki”.  
  
Yui and Miyuki turn to look at the girl with honest confusion. Yui had no idea what was happening and even easy-going Miyuki seemed a bit out of place while standing up. Her comment was also spot on “Interesting”.  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki was next. She pretended to think intensively for some time and Mayu moved a bit uncomfortably in her spot trying not to look in Yukirin direction and not show how much she’s actually interested but somehow her eyes still came back in the direction of the girl.  
  
Yukirin made an annoucenement trying to cause even more tension “I think I will surprise everyone with my decision…” but she couldn’t keep up like that for long and finally laughed “I’m sorry… I’m just going to chose without teasing anymore… Mayu”.  
  
Mayu immediately stood up with a wide smile on her face, only few seconds later realizing that she needs to control herself so she hide the smile and walked off to stand next to Yukirin awkwardly sharing a short gaze with the girl. Yukirin leaned closer whispering “one more week with me…I hope you can handle it”.  
  
Yui had to chose next and after two of her most likely chooses were gone she had to think it over again. Simply choosing among the faces and pointing at Yuko which caught both Takamina’s and Haruna’s attention as the girl was probably on their list as well.  
  
In the meantime Yuko didn’t seem to mind. Quite the contrary, the girl looked even relieved maybe realizing herself that Takamina would have definitely chosen her.  
  
Haruna stood up after winning janken against Atsuko and bit her lip wondering for few seconds. She squinted her eyes at Yuko who still didn’t give her any answers about the scene she witnessed and looked back at the girls around the room. “I guess some chose something that’s familiar to them while other try experimenting… I will join the second team… Takamina”.  
  
Haruna earned a confused glare from Yuko but that’s what she actually wanted so at the end of the day the girl was quite content with her choice.  
  
It simply left two others that had no chance of choosing: Atsuko and Akane as the last pairing.  
  
With all couples decided Jurina leaned almost brushing against Airi’s ear “I know you chose me so you can use me against Akane…but well… use me…don’t shy away and enjoy the ride”. After the comment Jurina simply winked at the girl and walked off when everyone dispersed into different corners.  
  
Everyone had one evening and Sunday to stay with the same pairings that they enjoyed spending time during this week with. Knowing that on Monday… they will have to start all over again.

 

Pairings of [week 2] chosen by the girls themselves:  
  
Furukawa Airi — Matsui Jurina  
Kitahara Rie — Matsui Rena  
Yamamoto Sayaka — Watanabe Miyuki  
Kashiwagi Yuki — Watanabe Mayu  
Yokoyama Yui — Oshima Yuko  
Kojima Haruna — Takahashi Minami  
Maeda Atsuko — Takayanagi Akane

 


	15. Chapter 15

Matsui Rena POV  
  
  
When people walked out into different directions already busy with their conversations and impressions I decided to have a little chat with Akane. After all, we will have to tidy this house for the week…without a doubt we will have some time to talk about stuff during those moments but still…I’m about curios what she thinks about the current situation and if I asked while people were around there’s not chance that she would answer me.  
  
“Hey…would you mind a little chat?”  
  
Akane shrugged her shoulders and seemed it was like giving up stance. “Speak your mind”.  
  
“Well…I would like to it to be the other way around…what do you think? You rarely say your true thoughts out loud”.  
  
Akane breathed in out trying to concentrate or maybe calm herself. “If you’re asking about Airi situation…I know exactly what she’s doing… she trying to provoke me…so I would go and speak with her”.  
  
“That’s not unreasonable… I mean the two of you speaking… you kind of have to…unless you want this situation to continue being as awkward as it is right now. Especially when she did try to approach you few times”.  
  
“It won’t get any better even if we did talk…I doubt she made a good choice though…I know Jurina is not her type… of course Jurina is the one who can kiss and hug her freely… maybe that’s what she’s searching for. Look out or my ex might end up with the one you had the most awkward moments since now…”  
  
“That’s not my business”, I had to bit my tongue for getting a bit annoyed by Akane’s statement.  
  
We stayed silent for some time. “Still… maybe you owe her a peace of mind… Rie kind of mentioned her talk with Airi…I think she’s tried not to tell anything but… Airi did mention that you left her without even giving an explanation… she doesn’t even know why you two broke up”.  
  
Akane laugh bitterly “does it matter?”  
  
“It matters if you care”.  
  
Once again we shared an intense stare and I knew there are things that Akane still hasn’t told me. I had a feeling that she’s not planning to.  
  
“The point is… we’re not getting back together… its impossible”.  
  
I think I heard hurt and unresolved issues in that voice of hers. Once again…I just kept on guessing what the girl was actually thinking…but I couldn’t know because in most cases we don’t get assess to other people thoughts.  
  
“Why are you saying that…it has been only four months since your break up, right? And you’re not related?” I added a bit concerned about the latter.  
  
“Of course not…” even Akane squinted her eyes at my question. Well I had to ask. I can’t think of any other major reason that could prevent them from getting together at some point. Especially when I see how the two are looking at each other.  
  
“There are more than one reason but it doesn’t even matter… I’m just stating a fact… we’re never getting back together. There’s no chance…no opportunity…its impossible”.  
  
I heard hurt. I don’t think I have imagine it. I was unsure what to say in situation like that and in the meantime Akane just left the room.  
  
Only after turning around planning to leave the room through other door I have noticed that Airi was planning to enter the room just a second ago. Most likely hearing the last part. She turn around and left without saying a world but her eyes betrayed that yeah…she definitely heard at least a little bit of our conversation.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
Nothing much happened until the Monday morning where all the fun began. No one woke them up early as the last week so the girls got to chance of sleeping longer and woke up at different hours for that same reason not eating breakfast together even though they usually tried to do that in the morning.  
  
The only difference from few days was that Takamina and Yukirin exchanged rooms. Takamina was actually the on who asked the girl if she wouldn’t mind this deal mentioning that Yukirin is getting closer to Mayu so they could spend more time together. Obviously Minami just wanted to escape Atsuko as it was truly weird spending time around the girl.  
  
Yukirin had no trouble with this deal and agreed almost immediately. Going to tell the good news to Mayu who once again tried to hide the happy smile but didn’t manage to do it soon enough.  
  
  
Oshima Yuko POV  
  
  
I think I haven’t spoken with Haruna for a day and a half even though we are sharing the same room. Actually, Takamina has just joined our crew as well. Pretty much made the situation even more awkward.  
  
Remembering Saturday evening after Rino and Minegishi Minami left I walked up to Nyan Nyan wanting to ask why she chose Takamina. Everyone seemed distracted so didn’t even notice us leaving the dinning room.  
  
“What do you mean why? There were three girls that I could chose from… I said in my comment that I want the unexpected instead of choosing Atsuko again. Also, if you’re not telling me what happened between you two… I’m pretty sure Minami will”.  
  
I shook my head confused “that’s a bit weird… you could have just chosen someone that you like…” I added and squinted my eyes realizing that I don’t even know if there’s anyone here that Haruna likes.  
  
“Well… you haven’t asked me if there’s anyone here that I like… maybe that’s actually Takamina and I got hurt while seeing you two kissing?” she questioned bitterly. “Especially…when you even avoided the topic when I tried to approach you those two times… also I remember you mentioning that Takamina likes Atsuko and didn’t stop talking about it for all the time you actually spend with the girl”.  
  
“But that’s true!”  
  
“Fine…so?” Nyan Nyan raised her eyebrows without breaking eye contact and demanding answers.  
  
“Well…Atsuko told her that she…doesn’t like her and there’s no chance so…”  
  
“I know this part…I have talked with Acchan”.  
  
“Wait you did? She told you whom she likes?” I couldn’t stop myself from questioning in the same way as I couldn’t stop myself while consulting Takamina.  
  
“Is that the point now?” Nyan Nyan ruined my plans of getting some information with quite cold remark.  
  
If she expected me to feel shame because of the inappropriate question at the wrong time, she reached her goal.  
  
I bit my lip and continued the explanation realizing that is what she’s waiting for “well… Takamina asked me if I could help her forget Atsuko and…” *cough* “somehow…well… that kind of happened”.  
  
I looked expecting some comment from Haruna while she just stared me down. At first surprised, then angry. For some reason I found her angry state even more attractive.  
  
“You’re kidding right? Rather then telling someone that you like them… you’re helping another girl that you have no interest in to forget that person? And let me empathize something — forget that person with you. And what if Takamina develops feeling for you? What then?”  
  
“I…am… not sure”  
  
“Of course you’re not! How stupid is to be with someone like that when you could be with someone that likes you… baka”, Nyan Nyan shook her head judgmentally.  
  
Before I could come up with reasonable answer she left the room stomping outside in angry manner.  
  
I kind of hoped that maybe we will solve this problem and our argument soon enough. Nyan Nyan was without a doubt one of the closest people for me at this place and the only one who knew that I have a crush on Atsuko that I develop even before the show.  
  
That girl sure can hold a grudge, she scowled at me whenever I looked at her direction questioning. I guess the fact that Takamina was next to me most of those times didn’t help at all.  
  
  
Out of all of this situation and awkwardness…and some sadness that my Nyan Nyan was angry at me… well not she’s not ‘mine’ but… either way… I had to remember how Yui surprised me while we shared a conversation later but that same evening.  
  
“Soo…we’re together for the week, aren’t we?” I asked jokingly while hugging Yui in a friendly way. I knew I won’t have the same effect on this girl like Jurina or Milky and I didn’t intent to play some games like those two.  
  
“Yeah…” Yui agreed with a nod but didn’t seem disappointed. At least we can enjoy each other company for the week. “Also… I have accidentally overheard that there is already someone here that you like…” She smiled apologetically “I didn’t try to hear the conversation thought! You all were chatting in the kitchen or under the table…and I was just walking by”.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“That’s actually the only part what I have heard…”  
  
“We didn’t chose very private place for our conversations so I’m not mad…don’t look at me like I should kill you now or something…oh but you’ve heard something about me I want to get an answer to one question too!” I added just for curiosity.  
  
Yui didn’t mind my question so I asked right away “who you would have chosen? Jurina or Milky?”  
  
*o*  
  
“Eh…Jurina”, Yui admitted sheepishly.  
  
“Oh…but I heard Milky whispering what she will chose you… look at our innocent Yui plotting some stuff”.  
  
Yui bit her lip at my joke but after a second or so asked confused “wait…you heard?”  
  
“Yeah…she whispered loud enough for people around her to hear the words…and considering that your cousin was standing next to both of you…no doubt she overheard the conversation as well”.  
  
“That’s why Sayanee has chosen Milky! I wondered why!”  
  
We shared a smile but this made me wonder that maybe Milky actually wanted for Sayanee to chose her. I mean…her whisper at a moment like that was…way too ‘accidental’ to believe that it was just a slip of a tongue.  
  
“But let’s change a subject…” Yui commented also curios while looking me straight in the eyes “and how about you…are you brave enough to confess your feelings for the one you like?”  
  
“Eh? I don’t know… its a bit complicated…I guess I wouldn’t dare”.  
  
“But I’m pretty sure she feels the same”, Yui smiled in a friendly manner. “That’s a bit obvious”.  
  
“What? No…I mean…wait…who are you talking about?”  
  
I eyed Yui with suspicion guessing that the girl misunderstood something or maybe she’s just thinking of a wrong person. For example, Mayu that I always share oshiri sign whenever we get together…so maybe that’s what she’s aiming for.  
  
“Haruna of course. And you?”  
  
I found myself coughing and had to explain the situation to Yui as soon as possible. “No…Nyan Nyan doesn’t like me… we’re just really close in this place…I mean from the very first day…”  
  
“Really?” this time Yui was the one who eyed me with suspicion.  
  
“I mean…I have to agree that she has the best body here…actually she’s like perfection when you think harder about it… but…well maybe you misunderstood because we’re playful around each other… she’s tsundere in a way so maybe that’s why”.  
  
I don’t even know why I explained the situation so much when I could have just answered shortly. For some reason I found myself still speaking “she even knows who I like and gave me few advises about the situation…”  
  
“I see…” for some reason Yui’s agreement with my ideas sounded unnatural. Well maybe that’s just a vibe two of us gave out when we were together… that might not be a good thing if others think that Nyan Nyan is unreachable for that reason. If I’m being honest with myself…its not like I would want to share…  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
Yukirin has noticed Mayu and Yuko talking in the kitchen while drinking coffee and decided to satisfy her curiosity while she had time going to the dinning room where all the magazines where.  
  
She has heard from Mayu about her hobby of doodling on models in magazines. She knew that there are actually quite a lot of those lying about but she didn’t want to take one with Mayu around.  
  
Finding four magazines Yukirin sat on sofa while turning pages and noticing that Mayu didn’t lie. She draw glasses, mustaches, sometimes coloring all the face, other times writing some phrases, in a way every single time disrespecting the person in that photo shoot.  
  
Yukirin guessed that maybe that’s what most people did and Mayu mentioned more than once that she doesn’t really like models.  
  
Looking at the fourth magazine she remembered that she has been featured in this one as well. This just intensified her curiosity while turning the pages in more fast manner than before.  
  
She stopped on fifteen page with a little smirk on her face which after few more seconds turned into a wide smile.  
  
Yes, she was right, she has been featured in it but even though Mayu had drawn in all the other previous pages and magazines she hasn’t touch this one.  
  
Guessing that maybe the girl just hasn’t got the time before Yukirin decided to look forward but found her answer right away when she saw that all the other pages had been colored like the previous ones.  
  
With of course that one exception of Yukirin. The older girl didn’t even try to hide the grin on her face even though anyone who would have walked pass her would have definitely noticed it.  
  
At the same time, Jurina joined Yuko and Mayum hugging and kissing these girls on their cheeks. Well, Mayu tried her hardest to avoid the kiss and growled.  
  
Jurina smiled innocently “would you be kind enough to make me coffee, Mayuyu?”  
  
“Why the hell would I…?” Mayu started questioning and suddenly remember the prize both Jurina and Sayanee got for the Monday. “Oh… you’re using your authority?”  
  
Jurina continued on smiling “no…I’m just asking in a friendly way” and winked realizing that Mayu can’t tell her no even though she truly wanted it.  
  
“Oh…and have you seen Rena this lovely morning?”  
  
“You plan on torturing that girl as well, right?”  
  
“I’m hurt, Mayuyu… is spending time with me is torture?” Jurina covered her heart as if her friend had just broken it with her statement. Without waiting for an answer younger Matsui added “I just feel like I have slept on the wrong side of the bed… my back is aching as well as my shoulders… Rena looks the type that’s good with her hands, don’t you think?”  
  
Jurina pull back from the table while spinning around like a little girl “I’m going to ask for a massage… but I will be back for that coffee” she added with another wink while walking away and shouting “RENA!”  
  
“I have a feeling that Jurina is going to enjoy this day to the fullest?”, Yuko questiong kind of guessing the answer before Mayu opened her mouth.  
  
Watanabe only sigh with defeat and accepting the reality “You have no idea”.

 

 

Chapter 15. Part 2 ( **SayaMilky extras** )

 

  
  
  
[Issue of flirting]  
  
  
Sayanee was the first one to walk and meet/talk with Miyuki, though of course her reasons for it where different than other people. Instead she came to ask what Miyuki thinks about flirting while searching for someone who might not like it.  
  
With Watanabe Miyuki she got an answer she didn‘t like (pretty much the same case like with Jurina) „oh...of course I love flirting...it’s just fun... fun way of communicating even, don‘t you think?“  
  
Sayanee was pretty quick to walk away instantly if Miyuki hadn‘t tried stopping her while gently reaching for her arm and questioning „and how about you?“  
  
This caught Sayanee a little bit of guard but she still faked a s mile „I hate it“  
  
„Maybe you just haven‘t flirted with someone that you like? “ Miyuki once again raised her eyebrows with curiosity and still not giving up on stubborn girl.   
  
Sayanee took her hand away from Miyuki squinting angrily “or maybe I just dislike it and it’s as simple as that?” without waiting any longer Sayanee walked out searching from someone else and forgetting this short interaction ever happened. Meanwhile Milky looked after the girl without hiding a hint of curiosity.   
  
  
[Sleeping arrangements]  
  
  
Atsuko shrugged her shoulders while laughing shortly “some people just like cuddles...more than other people... even I like cuddles...so that’s not so weird...well at least that’s not as bad as you try to make it sound”.  
  
Apparently Atsuko was commenting about Jurina’s and Milky’s sleeping position as the girls chose to put both beds together because Jurina didn’t want to sleep alone. Atsuko heard more of it while Sayanee just judged the situation after coming into the room and seeing the view.  
  
“Yeah...but most people don’t just...sleep with someone on the first night”. Sayanee had just changed into her pyjamas and looked at the soundlessly sleeping girls. Jurina hugged Miyuki from the back and was pretty much on her side so it didn’t look as innocent as it actually was.  
  
Atsuko – the tolerant one – added “not for us to judge... if you’re annoyed because you also want a sleeping buddy”, she added commented while raising her eyebrows in suggestive manner.  
  
Sayanee only scolded at the thought “no, thank you” and shook her head looking at Jurina’s and Miyuki’s direction with that same judgment and disagreement.   
  
  
[Delusional]  
  
  
“Is she looking at me?” Milky asked while pouting as cutely as she could while chatting with Jurina in the kitchen. The two of them could have been seen from the dining room and obviously Milky imagined that Sayanee looked at this direction more than once because of her.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes and looked back, at that time Sayanee was chatting with Rena, and yes both of them looked this way sometimes but that was one of the first days of the show and mostly they were glaring at Jurina judgmentally.  
  
“I really doubt it, Milky” Jurina commented realizing that the girl without a doubt was delusional.  
  
“No no...she has looked this way again... how do I look, what do you think?”  
  
“As great as ever...but seriously, she hasn’t”, Jurina tried to convince the girl without sounding harsh but as Miyuki didn’t give up, decided that it doesn’t really do any harm even if she believes that’s true.  
  
  
[Cheating fate]  
  
  
The moment when Sayanee stood up to announce whom she is choosing as a pair for next week Miyuki couldn’t just sit down and ignore the moment.  
  
She realized that most likely it’s the only chance she’s going to get and it’s doubtful that Sayanee would chose her on her own.  
  
At this point, Miyuki weren’t as naive as at the start and realized that the girl weren’t looking her way at all. Sayanee was more worried about the stuff that kept happening with her cousin or playing dating game that she was force to do with Jurina.  
  
Jurina only sometimes commented on the issue but suggestively added that maybe she likes Sayanee a little bit more at this point, after having to spend so much time with her.  
  
This kind of worried Miyuki as it was quite easy to fall for Jurina...so she used the best weapon she had at the moment and whispered to Yui that she would definitely choose her when she got the chance.  
  
Not that it was a lie. If Sayanee had chosen someone else, she would have stayed with Yui for second week as well. That’s what Miyuki planned.   
  
But Sayanee reacted to her words as Miyuki wanted and here it is...Miyuki got a week to try and get the girl.  
  
  
[Change of sleeping arrangements]  
  
  
“You are sure?” Jurina asked jokingly and teasingly “I’m seeing a completely different side of you”   
  
“Well I’m kind of taken for the week...so I need to act accordingly” Miyuki answered innocently while pushing her bed aside.  
  
“Yeah...but last week with Yui that wasn’t an issue...not that I’m complaining. I have been talking with Atsuko lately so she won’t mind cuddling at night...”  
  
“Oh...so you have already found my replacement?” Miyuki ask sounded like a complain but anyone from the side would have realized that the girls are only joking around.  
  
Jurina giggled confessing “yes...but I see what you’re doing... Sayaka was really annoyed by this... she likes to judge”   
  
Miyuki nod her head with agreement and determination while Jurina added quite simply “fine then who am I to stop you... go get your girl”. They both laughed at this thought without a doubt Miyuki seemed quite determined with her plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Kojima Haruna POV  
  
  
Outside of this place I’m the absent-minded one but in here… are people seriously don’t notice things… yes, its only the beginning of the show but it feels like so much longer… for some reason this one week for me equals a month in real life. Maybe because you wouldn’t see the person you like or wouldn’t go on dates so often as in here.  
  
This Yuuchan, Takamina and Acchan situation is certainly the most annoying one at moment. Since when I’m the person who needs to listen to other people secrets and keep them? All I want to do is shout for these idiots how stupid they’re acting.  
  
Well…for that matter I should probably explain what I have in mind with Acchan situation as it appeared that it ended with me asking who Atsuko likes. In fear without a doubt because that could be Yuko and then let’s face it… if that’s the case — no hope for me AT ALL.  
  
Not like its there any hope at all…Yuuchan only looks at me as her friend and doesn’t notice my feelings.One more idiot in this place… of course the idiot that I’m falling for.  
  
So after my question Atsuko looked around and took me to the bathroom. I have the feeling people use this place for all private conversations or when they want alone time. It would have been a clever decision to put some listening devices inside there to get some scoop what people are actually thinking.  
  
Though I doubt that they did that… at least I hope not… why would someone go that far when it was mentioned in the contract that bathroom is off limits for cameras.  
  
So Atsuko dragged me in there, I’m not sure how this looked from the side but she get straight to the point “I don’t want to talk outside in case they plan some reruns or something like that…you know show the contestants what happened through the week or something”.  
  
“Well yeah…I guess that’s possible…but you took me here because you want to discuss who you like or…”  
  
“If you promise me you are not going to tell anyone.Especially that person!”. Atsuko glared at me, even though her gaze was hopeful, at the same time it looked a little bit scary. I knew that I would be in trouble if I told someone this secret. So I just nod my head.  
  
“Good…so I kind of like Takamina”.  
  
“eh? You have just told her that you don’t like her! This makes no sense!”  
  
“I know…I know… its complicated…”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“I have ears and eyes, and I know that you’re sneering at me…but I have my reasons”.  
  
“Ok..ay… so how about sharing at least one reason?”  
  
“I have gotten into relationships really quickly in the past… pretty much in a week or so…I think it would have been the same in this case as well… the problem with that is…it never lasted long as the person got over me quiet quickly or we just didn’t click… my last girlfriend left me for someone who calls herself chiyuu… I don’t even know what’s that suppose to me…”  
  
“So your plan…is?”  
  
“I just want to see if Takamina’s feelings stay the same with time…if she moves on quickly…well I think I will get my answer”  
  
“Mhm…so you could have asked her to give you some time instead of…”  
  
Acchan didn’t let me finish but seemed to agree (at least in a way) with my statement “I know…that’s why I’m a little bit torn… but there’s nothing I can do now just wait and see”.  
  
Currently Acchan believes that she made the right decision because of Yuko and Takamina closeness. She has noticed not once or twice how those two are chatting standing close to each other, laughing or hugging. Even I did notice which is why I decided to stay angry at the squirrel for longer.  
  
One of those times when Atsuko stopped next to me she raised her eyebrows in confirmation “moving on quickly, isn’t she?”  
  
I opened my mouth to comment, remembering my other promises and stopping, so my answer sounded something like that “I don’t think that’s the case”.  
  
It didn’t seem to comfort her in any way and I once again get annoyed at all these idiots that don’t know what they are doing.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
Apart from the drama, others had quite a lot of fun during the Morning. Especially Jurina who got whatever she wanted. She asked small things like coffee, tea or a sandwich. Choosing Mayu for most of her requires because she knew how annoyed Mayu gets at stuff like that.  
  
Rena managed to hide herself from Jurina for almost half a day but there were no hideouts left which she hasn’t tried and at some point older girl had to give up.  
  
“Rena! Good! I finally found you!” Jurina commented excitedly while walking around with Yui. The girls were holding hands and as always Yui blushed a little while Jurina pretended not to notice but enjoyed the scene nevertheless.  
  
“I was trying to explain Yui attraction and how can you know without asking if someone is actually attracted to you… could you help me out?”  
  
“Is there a point to it?”  
  
“Of course… Yui wants to know”, Jurina commented using her free hand to show at the girl next to her. “And who am I to prevent her from learning”.  
  
Rena forced a short smile knowing that it doesn’t matter what Jurina says, for this day (ONLY) she has no other choice but to agree. “Fine…do you want to talk or?”  
  
“Oh no…I just need to show an example… don’t worry I remember my promises, no kisses”, Jurina winked archly and got a roll of Rena’s eyes in return.  
  
“Yes! How sweet of you to agree, Rena!” Jurina commented excitedly as if she Rena actually had a choice. “Okay Yui! Watch and learn!”  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
  
Miyuki ran blocking Sayanee and smiled excitedly “I’m at your service, my girlfriend for the week. Is there something that you need?” Miyuki questioned while raising her eyebrows playfully.  
  
“Yes”, Sayaka answered shortly without breaking eye contact. Of course there was no playfulness on her part but Miyuki still enjoyed the moment a bit surprised that there’s something that Sayanee needs.  
  
“Leave my cousin alone for at least a day”.  
  
“Oh…but that’s understandable…after all…I’m dating her cousin now” once again Milky smiled excitedly.  
  
Sayaka rolled her eyes a bit annoyed and not even trying to hide it while Miyuki asked “is there something else?”  
  
“You can leave me alone as well, while you still at it”. With her comment Sayaka once again meant this day but instead of getting one more agreement Miyuki took and held her hand with both of her hands “Oh…but that’s not something that is possible”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You chose me for this week as your girlfriend and we should spend as much time as possible! Isn’t that the rules?”  
  
“No one cares about the rules” Sayanee scowled trying to avoid Miyuki again.  
  
“I do! That’s the point of the game isn’t it! Also, the point of competition! I mean…I have noticed that you don’t like giving up! Who knows…maybe you can win twice in a row”  
  
If Sayanee would have had a free hand she would have slapped herself across the face or at least tried to hide her face from all of this ridiculousness. “Don’t you like Yui or something…?”  
  
“Of course I like her! She’s friendly and cute… of course there is no comparison between the two of you…at least in my case”  
  
“eh?”  
  
“She’s cute and pretty much everything that you would wish to see in a girl. Maybe I would even chose her as a wife type if there are games like that… but talking about you…you’re breathtaking… Jurina and me discussed how lucky she was all last week”.  
  
“You’re making fun of me right now,RIGHT?”  
  
Miyuki looked down while smiling sheepishly “eh…no…I kind of knew that you’re going to chose me, though…”  
  
“How?” Sayanee deadpanned not hiding her evident confusion with both Miyuki words and this situation.  
  
“Because you heard my whisper to Yui’s ears! Didn’t you?”  
  
“You played me?”  
  
Miyuki laughed to herself but hadn’t stopped smiling no matter the annoyance level she reached in Sayaka. “I mean…I had a theory and decided to check it out… you confirm it… but why is that a bad thing if I wanted you to chose me?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I like you”  
  
*cough* Sayanee found herself coughing out of the surprise, maybe in a way trying to hide her true reaction to the words and trying to hide that slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.  
  
“No worries…I’m not asking for an answer or confession…I will wait at the end of the week for that… but you can call me, Milky from now on!”  
  
  
[Back to Jurina,Rena, Yui situation]  
  
  
At the same time in a room next door Jurina kept her promise of explaining Yui ‘attraction’. She sat in front of Rena and put both of her hands on older girl shoulders “Don’t get too tense…or are you still worried that I can’t keep up with my promises?”  
  
Rena shook her head but commented coldly “I’m choosing to believe that you’re going to keep up with the promise. I just dislike this situation…especially being used for some of your examples”  
  
“Oh…but you’re kind of the best for this situation…I will apologize at the end if that’s necessary”, Jurina smiled in more friendly and calming manner but after a second or so seemed wicked again.  
  
“So…Yui do you know about the fact when you’re attracted to someone and look at them your and that person’s pupils dilate?”.  
  
Yui nod without hiding her curiosity while Jurina leaned a bit closer to Rena so they faces were inches apart. “Okay…come closer and look at Rena’s eyes now.”  
  
Rena tried to pull back a little but weren’t in a situation where that was possible so all she could do… stare right back at the girl.  
  
“Very good… do you see how her pupils dilate whenever I lean my face forward? It sometimes depends on a distance as well”.  
  
Yui leaned a bit forward and bit her lip confused “well yes…so that means?”  
  
“That gives out if someone is attracted to you. Obviously that doesn’t give away feelings, love and other stuff. But attraction is a part of it…and this method can help you to find that out”.  
  
“Are you done?” Rena questioned still staring down at Jurina. Its not like she mind looking at Jurina’s eyes and sharing this intense stare. She just got annoyed that Jurina using her as example and it seems to be some sort of pattern for this girl.  
  
“Of course”, Jurina winked and let go of Rena’s shoulders. Then she looked at Yui and smiled “I hope that help out… maybe we could eat dinner later?”  
  
Yui nod her head immediately without minding. Jurina smiled like a happy puppy she is while turning back at older Matsui “oh…and I have been looking for you all this morning…so how about that massage?”


	17. Chapter 17

Matsui Rena POV  
  
  
All through Monday I kept repeating in my head ‘This can’t be happening’. I think Jurina enjoys torturing me. Whenever she saw me frown, she immediately remembered something that she wanted to ask from me.  
  
Also, I had to give her shoulders an attentive massage and she complimented me (or…my flexible fingers) through the process also kissing me on a cheek with a thank you. She even added “I have promised not to kiss you on the lips but I haven’t mentioned other parts”.  
  
She even winked letting me understand that there is some hidden context with her words.  
  
The worst of all of it is the fact that I actually enjoyed spending more time with younger girl. Instead of flinching whenever Jurina called my name through the room I smiled inside. I didn’t show it onthe outside word of course! I’m not that crazy.  
  
I also believe that Jurina would have enjoyed this situation even more if I admitted that I’m not so against it as I appear to be. Luckily I had a friend in pretty much the same situation.  
  
Sayanee come to complain on Tuesday morning while most people were sleeping. “Milky is running around me like a puppy”.  
  
“Milky?” I questioned noticing that Sayanee used her nickname instead of a name. Something that she said she’s not planning to do and even scolded Yui for calling Miyuki like that before.  
  
“Oh gosh… she has repeated it so many times that I’m actually calling her like that!” Sayanee face palmed herself and swing her body at the table in defeated manner. “How am I suppose to survive this week? At least I knew that Jurina is REALLY playing around… with this one… I have no idea because she looks sincere”.  
  
I patted Sayanee’s head in conform with a shook of my head right after. “Sorry… I saw Yui doing this on Yuko so many times that I think it actually rubbed on me as well”.  
  
Sayanee shrugged her shoulders “eh…I don’t really care” and pouted with desperation “also she keeps asking me if I want chappu chappu with her… what the hell is that suppose to mean?”  
  
I had to laugh at this, having no idea as well but for some reason seeing different side of Sayanee made me laugh. Maybe I haven’t expected to see it through the show as her plan was to only to look after her cousin.  
  
Instead she’s thinking of ways how she could escape Miyuki in the same time getting used to the girl and even calling her ‘Milky’.  
  
But who am I to comment on a situation when I do the same with Jurina.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
 **Wednesday Night**  
  
  
Some girl wondered why neither Rino or Micchan appeared for almost four days. It was unlikely for their hosts especially when competition was one of the most important factors of this show.  
  
Everyone knew that this week is kind of dedicated for interviews and getting use to them. Some even had long sessions were they had to talk, tell about their life, guessing that all of that is for the viewers of the reality show. They wondered that maybe its going to count as competition in some way.  
  
Unfortunately girls didn’t consider every opportunity and the fact how hosts like to surprise them.  
  
They appeared in the middle of the night around 2 pm when everyone was sleeping causing the same commotion like last week but leaving girls more surprised and confused of what is happening as some of them went to bed only two or one hour ago.  
  
“Everyone is up? AMAZING! Get dressed up! I’m suggesting warm clothes! And let’s go to haunted amusement park!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Some still sleepy girls questioned. Even Jurina who acted as a brave one look worried at the news.  
  
“No no… just an abandoned amusement park in the middle of the night… there’s no confirmation that its haunted” Micchan smiled while looking at Rino that talked before her and was the one who mentioned ‘haunted’.  
  
After an hour or so all the girls sat in the bus worried with realization that this night is going to be a scary one.  
  
The bus stopped near the park and everyone step outside getting camera’s that were fastened on their heads (just like in variety shows) while Rino continued explanation:  
  
“The bravest couple will win this week… we’re pretty much rating you by the scale of how scared you’re going to get…and who will stay there the longest… there is a certain time limit but we are not telling you that. We’re sending few couples together but later you can split if you’re brave enough”.  
  
Before the announcement of pairings Rie managed to speak up and questioned “and you two are not going?”  
  
“Oh no no…are you crazy? We have read on the internet that it can actually be haunted” Micchan commented while putting a hand on her heart. “I have a girlfriend who’s coming back next week… I need to stay alive since then”  
  
Some other girl that couldn’t be separated from the crowd whispered “its not fair”  
  
But Micchan only deadpanned “life is not fair” avoiding the subject or the possibility on going into the amusement park, all together.  
  
Rino took the list and look at this but then shook her head “I can’t see anything… you will get flashlights… but I remember who we paired of so I’m going to tell without checking on it. Okay… I can say the first couple because you’re the only ones that left unpaired… Mayuki”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Oh right… Watanabe Mayu and Kashiwagi Yuki. But we’re calling you Mayuki because that’s how this show’s fans are calling you. Like a ship name”. Rino added trying to explain as descriptive as possible in case someone still didn’t get it.  
  
“Other combos are: Furukawa Airi/Matsui Jurina and Maeda Atsuko/Takayanagi Akane pair. Then Kitahara Rie/Matsui Rena and Kojima Haruna/Takahashi Minami pair. And finally Sayamilky and Yokoyama Yui and Oshima Yuko pair”.  
  
“Sayamilky?”  
  
“Do I need to explain it again? That’s your nickname” this time Rino rolled her eyes as she hoped that everyone understood it the first one. After a second or so she added “if you’re clever enough… you should realize that the first pairing has been paired up with the last one and so on…you know… Airi chose the first one… while Akane and Atsuko were the last ones so they had to stick together. Mayuki were in the middle, that’s why they are going together”.  
  
It was pointless to protest and everyone knew better than doing it. So right after that — the competition began.  
  
  
[Haunted Amusement Park] PART 1  
  
  
All the girls that has been paired up with others left walking into different directions as it has been instructed. Only Rino and Minami stayed by the bus talking about some unrelated events though getting the attention of cameras.  
  
Airi and Jurina walked behind Atsuko and Akane and the four felt unsettled by the situation their host got them into. Jurina even complained quietly “I thought this show is about romance… not having a heart attack” while clinging to Airi’s hand.  
  
Akane and Atsuko could have been noticed hugging in front of them as well. Especially when they walked into dark building and heard some crunching sounds.  
  
Someone screamed because of the mentioned sounds, definitely startling all the other couples that wondered around the premise.  
  
The four somehow separated in the process, simply because they couldn’t see each other but finally the two of them walked out into light.  
  
Atsuko and Jurina sigh with relief while looking at each other and sharing same surprised expressions. “Eh?”  
  
“Wait…did we switch up in the process?” Atsuko questioned while looking around, but Airi and Akane couldn’t be seen anywhere near them.  
  
At the same time, Airi and Akane also reached some lighting but it didn’t calm their fast beating hearts. Just like Atsuko and Jurina, these two look at each other ready to comment but were surprised because of the person next to them.  
  
Akane instantly wondered of letting go of Airi’s hand but was too scared to do that and just whispered fearfully “don’t let go”.  
  
Even though it could have been a chance to hurt Akane back, for all the avoiding and no clear answers, Airi chose a different approach just squeezing her ex hand in calming manner “I won’t.”


	18. Chapter 18

[Haunted Amusement Park] PART 2  
  
  
[Matsui Rena+Kitahara Rie]  
  
  
While all pairings moved on to the haunted amusement park Rino and Micchan stayed by the bus just randomly talking while looking at cameras, knowing that most of the talk is going to be cut off but still enjoying the attention.  
  
In the meantime of that they heard quite loud “YADA! No no!I’m not going there too!” unexpectedly Rie ran back to the parking lot with Rena coming behind her. Rie even hid behind Rino of hopes of not being noticed while Rena had to stop for a moment to catch a breath.  
  
“We haven’t even walked inside yet!” she complained raising both hands and letting Rie know that she’s seeing the girl even in that hiding position.  
  
Rie looked scared but mostly in a hilarious way that you would probably laugh if you get to see in real life or television. Especially when she naively hid behind Micchan after being find out.  
  
Rena rolled her eyes and sigh asking the hosts “wait…does this mean that we’re…disqualified or that we lost already?”  
  
Rie and Micchan shared a look. At first Minami didn’t seem to mind the attention and hugging her from behind girl before she remembered cameras and slapped one of Rie’s hands playfully “my girlfriend might be watching the show, don’t get ahead of herself!”. After this statement Micchan looked at the camera and winked feeling proud of herself even though no one in this situation cared about it.  
  
After few more seconds she let Rino decide. “If you get back there in a minute or so…we will forget this has happened…well camera obviously wouldn’t forget…but we let you off this once”.  
  
Rena clapped her hands a bit relieved “great! I don’t need more chores on my head right now! Rie…pretty please…let’s go…let’s walk just a little bit…you do realize we could have walked in a group of four and that would have made both of us a bit braver?”  
  
“Yees…but…yes?” Rie still didn’t move away from neither Rie or Micchan, only looking at them occasionally and indecisively.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that there is certainly someone who is even more scared than you are…wait just don’t tell me you doing this for the affect of variety?”  
  
Rie immediately shook her head, though surprisingly that in a way confirmed Rena’s idea as the act did look hilarious. Because of girl’s suspicion Rie squinted her eyes angrily “I’m seriously scared!”  
  
“Okay…then I can go first and you can hold on to me from behind”  
  
“But what if someone attacks from behind?”  
  
“I don’t know…you will die?” Rena asked a bit annoyed and impatient knowing that their minute is coming to an end. She reach out for Rie’s hand and didn’t get the same fight as before as the girl gave up. “Fine…but remember that I’m doing this for you…and I REALLY don’t want this!”  
  
“Okay okay…hold on to me as I suggested and let’s move…everyone is probably inside already!” Rena said while raising her hand as if going to war and pretending to be braver than she actually was.  
  
  
[Watanabe Mayu+Kashiwagi Yuki]  
  
  
The scene immediately went straight to these two as they were actually using Rena’s idea.  
  
Mayu who was braver walked one step ahead while Yukirin walked hugging her from behind and scarcely looking around every few seconds “how are you this calm…well kind of calm! Way calmer than normal people would be in this situation?” Yukirin questioned and her voice let Mayu know that she’s without a doubt ready to run out of the place screaming.  
  
“Why would I be scared when you’re walking next to me? Or…well I guess I should say… walking behind me?” Mayu asked cheekily for the first time being the one that earn a blush from Yukirin.  
  
“Wait…does this mean I’m scared for no reason?”  
  
“Certainty. I would protect you if we come to this. No one else has such a secure and dedicated bodyguard like you”.  
  
“Everyone should be jealous then”, Yukirin joked as well getting a bit relaxed. Thinking harder about it… that was the shows idea after all… they wouldn’t have send them inside without checking insides first. Maybe there are even more hidden cameras in the place. With this idea on mind Yukirin felt a little bit more secure. Mayu’s words help a lot as well.  
  
“Kawaii!!!” they heard a scream and shiver with fear from the surprise.  
  
Obviously, that was not someone to be scared of. Jurina and Acchan came their way and after seeing how these two are walking Jurina couldn’t stop herself from shouting, waving her hand and commenting on the scene. “You two look so cute!”  
  
Mayu get herself out of Yukirin’s embrace for some reasons (thought most likely just getting annoyed by Jurina’s teases and not wanting it to continue) “wait…weren’t you with another different people?” she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Fortunately, successful this time. “Actually yes…we somehow got lost so its better if we found them before walking out of here…I mean who knows maybe we would be disqualified or something”  
  
“Also, Akane mentioned that these kind of places is her worst nightmare”, Acchan added out showing off that she knows something about her second half for the week. Even though it was probably that ONE and ONLY thing that she did find out during this time.  
  
“We can help you search… there were no prohibitions of pairing off inside the place”.  
  
Jurina nod with agreement but remembered the reason why she came their way and added teasingly “oh..also, you feel safer right… after all, Mayu is your bodyguard”.  
  
“You heard that?” Mayu asked a bit defeated. It appeared that something like that was more scary to the girl than any haunted house.  
  
Jurina giggled to herself “oh come on…but that’s such a sweet thing to say. I didn’t know that you had such a side. Maybe Yukirin is rubbing off on you…and one day we will meet new and improved Mayuyu”.  
  
“I would rather see new and improved Jurina”. Mayu backfired and sigh giving up when Yukirin hugged her from behind once again. Mayu certainly didn’t mind the intimacy but Jurina’s level of glancing at them and giggling remembered her high school days where even making eye contact with your crush was a big deal.  
  
Jurina also cuddled up to Acchan and it wasn’t new for these two as well, after the change of sleeping arrangements and Atsuko agreeing to let Jurina take a position next to hear.  
  
After all, both of them were someone who enjoyed cuddles the most and it was even something that other girls were aware of as well.  
  
  
[Yokoyama Yui+Oshima Yuko+Yamamoto Sayaka+Watanabe Miyuki]  
  
  
This team could have been called the bravest one. Maybe because it had quite a good balance. Yuko didn’t seem to be afraid at all and even looked around curiously. Few times the girl literally laughed while Yui screamed at the left skeleton which intention was of course to scare not to brighten the mood.  
  
As scared as Miyuki was her number one plan was getting closer to Sayaka so without a doubt she used this time for getting some skin ship.  
  
Sayaka tried fighting it few times but it somehow ended up the same way, with Miyuki saying something like “I’m so scared…”,”I have never been this scared…”, “Isn’t this scary? Aren’t you scared?”  
  
That’s the tactic Miyuki used whenever she sensed that Sayaka is close to asking her about the current cuddling/tight hugging/or tight hand squeezing situation.  
  
Yui weren’t that scared in comparison with other girls but still Yuko’s calmness surprised her. “Aren’t you even a little bit scared?”  
  
“Eh? No? Why?” she moved on of the skeleton and laugh at something that pretty much looked like sculpture of gorilla. “My friends are scarier than this stuff”.  
  
Yui didn’t comment on this part but after few more minutes she added “I think…talking about feeling and emotions is scarier to you”  
  
“Eh? No…Why? I like Yuiii!” she added a bit mockingly and playfully while teasingly grabbing Yui’s cheeks and pulling them (more of a thing aunts do for their chubby nieces or nephews).  
  
Yuko got back a well deserved hit on the shoulder and after few more seconds sigh adding “you could be psychologist or something… I can’t lie…that’s kind of true”  
  
  
[Kojima Haruna+Takahashi Minami]  
  
  
Once again, just like at the beginning of the chapter situation continued in the parking lot with camera man and Rino/Micchan performance. They heard some loud screams and even from afar noticed Haruna running this way.  
  
Micchan made a muffled sound and put one hand on her own chin trying to look intelligent while asking “are we giving them a second chance like those two or…”  
  
Without her finishing this thought or Rino considering it Haruna ran passed them straight to the bus and after few more seconds when panting Takamina stopped in from of them as well, Haruna rolled down the window and stared at them angrily “I’m sitting inside here until we’re going out of here!”  
  
“What happened?” Rino asked a bit surprised (voicing out both hers and Micchan question).  
  
“Kojiharu is convinced that she saw a ghost…”  
  
“Were you crying?” Micchan asked while crouching close to Takamina’s face and checking.  
  
“Of course! She’s pretty convinced that was my grandma’s ghost!”  
  
“Eh? Does Haruna even know how your grandma looks?” Micchan asked leaning back again.  
  
Takamina froze for few seconds finally pointing at the bus (more accurately to Haruna) with blame “you gave me a mini heart attack for nothing!”


	19. Chapter 19

[Haunted Amusement Park]  LAST PART  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
[Furukawa Airi+Takayanagi Churi]  
  
  
“Are you shivering?” Airi questioned actually concerned knowing that Akane is way more scared at this moment than her and not forgetting that the girl was always bad with such places. Airi doubted that this could have changed in those 4 months that they were apart.  
  
“I will be fine” Akane snapped back without giving herself time to even consider the answer. After few more seconds feeling that Airi’s hand and grip loosen a bit because of her words she added more seriously “but that doesn’t mean that you have to let go of my hand”.  
  
Airi smiled a bit coldly “at least I’m here when you need me” while looking around in case of some scary skeletons or moving objects might appear in front of them and gave Akane heart attack.  
  
“What’s that suppose to mean? Are you trying to imply something with it?”  
  
“Oh no…just chatting… you know… considering the fact that its the first time when you don’t run away when I try to say a word to you”, Airi added when Akane imagined that something moved on her side and got closer to her ex girlfriend almost hugging her.  
  
“Careful, look where you are placing your foot”, Airi commented after few more seconds with more concern also helping out the girl as she almost tripped.  
  
Akane kept breathing kind of hardly either trying to control herself for snapping back and regretting it later on, or being really scared at the moment. Most likely it was both of these things.  
  
  
[Back near the bus, remaining girls]  
  
  
Micchan nod to the camera man after getting the latest information and went back to Rino and Takamina. “I think Haruna has fallen asleep”, the later one commented squinting her eyes at the bus.  
  
“Well…she’s lucky if she imagines that she saw a ghost and can sleep afterwards”, Rino added and raised her eyebrows at Micchan in question.  
  
“Every couple keeps getting lost… some even changed their pairings because of the darkness. Not sure how that’s possible…but I also want sleep”, Micchan added at the same time yawning after reporting camera man words back to the girls.  
  
Rino and Takamina yawn almost at the same time, as it was kind of a well known fact that usually while seeing other people yawn you repeat the action without even realizing it.  
  
“We might need to turn all the light so they will find a way back…I just don’t know who would win… then this task is kind of pointless”, Rino said while hugging herself a bit cold.  
  
“But its cold, I want to sleep and eat, and other stuff… we will think of something else… also you know… that ghost”, Micchan whispered this time probably wondering if it could actually exist and ready to consider such fact.  
  
It was around 5 am. Most people where still sleeping and only some woken up to start their day. Also, it was a time for the sun to come up and it would have been light either way.  
  
“Fine…let’s end it then. Turn lights on…whenever they are”.  
  
Rena and Rie came back to the bus just at the moment of announcement relieved and even commenting that they appeared just on time while others still walked around the premises.  
  
  
[Yamamoto Sayaka+Watanabe Miyuki]  
  
  
Miyuki didn’t waste any second and at some point Sayaka just gave up without fighting those embraces whenever Miyuki got scared or in some cases only pretended to be scared at nothing.  
  
“Why can’t you be like Yuko or Yui?”  
  
Miyuki pouted at the question. “Oh…but I wouldn’t actually be happy if I were just your cousin”.  
  
“That’s.. that’s not… even what I mean” Sayaka stuttered surprised at herself that Miyuki words can still get her out of balance. “Also, Miyuki…”  
  
“Milky”  
  
“Fine… Milky” Sayaka sigh remembering that she has already given up and kept calling her by nickname. “I think they already found the exit”  
  
“Oh…” somehow Miyuki sounded a bit disappointed thought 90% of the girls that kept walking around this place would have been happy to hear such announcement. “Can we… talk shortly before going out then?”  
  
“Here?”  
  
Miyuki looked around a bit noticing Sayaka’s skeptical look. “Aren’t you so scared that you can’t even let go of me?”  
  
“I’m not that scared when I’m with you”, Miyuki commented sheepishly using her signature move for looking cuter and getting more attention.  
  
Sayaka sigh so loudly that Yuko and Yui turn around to check what’s happening behind them. “Fine…but you have few seconds…after they will disappear behind the doors we are walking right after them in case that’s not an exit…I don’t need or want to get lost like other couples”.  
  
Miyuki giggled at the word ‘couples’ earning another judgmental and disappointed look from Sayaka, but either way the girl agreed to stay for those few seconds and hear what Miyuki has in mind. “I just… don’t know what you could… or even want to say”.  
  
For some reason the girl kept on laughing for herself (without actually explaining anything) and stood in front of Sayaka letting go of her hand (for the time being).  
  
“Oh…I’m trying to be romantic”.  
  
“Why? and…why here?” once again, Sayaka asked the important questions.  
  
“Oh…okay…hear me out first okay… so let’s face the facts first… I think everyone…like certainly 100% everyone expect that Mayu and Yukirin is going to be the first real couple of this game. Right? I mean… I’m pretty sure that even you had this thought on your mind”  
  
“So? I think we can discuss their dating at any other moment”  
  
“Oh… no no…I just needed to mention that… because everyone also likes spontaneity.”  
  
Sayaka raised her eyebrows in question, once again a bit skeptical and still unsure where Miyuki is going with this.  
  
“Still nothing?” Miyuki rolled her eyes because of this girl’s density. “What I’m trying to say… let’s surprise them. Okay… so that’s an original place to ask this question… I doubt that anyone tried it like that… but how about we start dating seriously before them?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Well…you do remember that I told you that I like you an I look at this seriously, right? I could talk about things that interest me… in you… but as you mentioned… maybe that’s not a place for long conversations. That’s why I’m going straight to the point. Well… I have already went straight to the point… but you haven’t given me any answer”  
  
“No?”  
  
“So its a maybe?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Miyuki stomped her foot like a child. “I think I’ve already answered that question, haven’t I? Oh… hey guys we are not gonna end this conversation if you won’t leave…” Miyuki commented with a bright smile after noticing Yuko and Yui waiting for them by the door while whispering and looking at their direction every few seconds.  
  
Yuko instantly raised her hand showing and okay sigh and took Yui by the hand walking out of the room a second after the comment. But still shouted from the other side “ANOTHER DARK ROOM! WE WILL JUST WAIT FOR YOU HERE!”  
  
“Are you just joking around? Is that some sort of game?” Sayaka asked seriously even squinting her eyes without breaking eye contact with the girl at the moment.  
  
“Do you dislike me that much?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“It looks like you don’t believe me and it doesn’t even matter what I say. I’m not proposing you know… if you dislike me that much or you start hating me… you can just break up with me after some time. I’m asking now… but like seriously… I’m not implying that I want to break up after a week or anything… I want to… look where this could go…. look you made me talk this much”.  
  
“GUYS ITS SCARIER HERE! CAN YOU… TALK FASTER?” Yui shouted a bit frighten, probably noticing something scarier than just some white skeleton you can see in biology class.  
  
“WE ARE COMING”, Sayaka shouted back, not wanting to make Yui worried and looked at the girl in front of her still with wonder. “But what…you can even… win out of… this, Milky?”  
  
“You.”  
  
They shared quite a long and intense stare and it only got interrupted after hearing not only Yui’s but also Yuko’s scream. “THREE RATS! THREE RATS JUST RAN PASSED US! I THINK WE FOUND A FAMILY! WE’RE DISTURBING THE FAMILY! THEY DON’T LIKE US! GUUUUYS!”  
  
“I think we don’t have time anymore… I mean… I get it…I guess”, Miyuki said almost in a whisper, as if realizing (and accepting the fact) that she can’t win anything out of it, even after being honest to such extend.  
  
“Okay”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Fine… I guess… we can… try?”  
  
While looking at Miyuki’s face Sayaka wondered if she had seen a happier kid in her life. Miyuki even jumped to hug her but they couldn’t continue on that rushing to find panicking Yui and Yuko.  
  
  
[Furukawa Airi+Takayanagi Akane]  
  
  
While the discussion about the lights happened at the bus, these two still kept on walking around, trying to find a way how to get out of the scary house or at least find more people.  
  
“Live people…I prefer”, Akane commented at some point when they shortly discussed what to do or where to turn next.  
  
They haven’t let go of each other hands not even for a second. Actually with time it progressed to closer approach without either of them commenting on it. And by this point even though she tried not to show it Airi was just as scared as Akane.  
  
Girls even discussed the opportunity that maybe the bus and all girls already left the place but managed to calm each other down stating that its not possible and they wouldn’t just do something like that.  
  
After 15 minutes Akane started panicking the same way like at the beginning and without even trying to use the moment, kind of unconsciously Airi didn’t waste any second hugging the girl with attempt to calm her down.  
  
It seemed that it worked instantly as Akane’s thought were occupied with other stuff rather than this scary place. At the moment, her ex closeness was a bigger issue.  
  
She even breath in into Airi’s hair, probably remembering her scent.  
  
“Better?” Airi questioned moving farther a little bit. Thought not too far as she was facing Akane inches away from her face.  
  
Akane had to breath in harder to give an answer “pro…bably. A little…bit”  
  
The lights appeared right after it, with both of them getting more conscious about the distance and stepping back. The girls would have been interrupted either way as Jurina and others appeared right after the lights.  
  
“FINALLY! HALLELUJAH! ” Jurina shouted loudly for everyone to hear and was the first one heading out to leave this place. Others just followed behind.  
  
  
[EVERYONE]  
  
  
All girls found exists from the place walking outdoors and heading straight to the bus.  
  
Mayu and Yuki walked behind Jurina and Yuki used the chance to ask a question that she kept on thinking about inside but couldn’t voice it with Jurina always around. “Were…Jurina okay in this place? I mean darkness and…”  
  
“Oh…from what I have told you? As you have seen she did give a lot of attention to both of us with her comments and didn’t let go of Acchan… Jurina has issues with darkness… but when there are more people around she’s not that bad… also we weren’t locked in…I mean… if we would have been… I can’t imagine her reaction then…”  
  
Yuki nod with a smile after getting the answer as she did worry a bit about younger girl remembering the incident from first day.  
  
It didn’t even take 10 minutes for everyone to come back to the bus and without further ado everyone sat down in their places heading back.  
  
Micchan and Rino looked close to falling asleep (as they probably haven’t slept at all this night, while coming up with this brilliant idea) “okay… nothing good came after it…as no one actually one…so as a punishment… we’re taking all your phones for the rest of the game”.  
  
Some girls had already fallen asleep at the back. But those who were still alive and kicking commented at this a big confused. Yukirin’s voice could have been heard clearly “everyone took our phones from the very start”  
  
“Eh? Really? Oh… we forgot to grant you some sort of permission to call back home than… interesting” Micchan and Rino shared a short look and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“Fine…we’re not giving a punishment as you suffered enough for the night… but you will stay with the same couples for another weeks… unless someone is really against it and wants to change their pairing?”  
  
They decided that the whole task was a punishment enough leaving some to sleep others share their impressions as no one commented on the pairings not really minding it and caring more about getting back, showering, sleeping or eating.  
  
While driving back Haruna and Takamina used the time and showed a short performance of how they encounter the ghost and ran away from it.  
  
Milky didn’t miss out the opportunity to tell everyone that she and Sayaka are seriously dating as of today. Getting the surprise she expected as some even looked at Mayu and Yukirin direction with expectation to hear that maybe those two thought of it as well.  
  
The distance back at the show’s premises wasn’t very far but pretty much everyone (except the driver) passed out and slept in the bus for the rest of the drive before reaching the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Sae and Sayaka sat down with popcorn to watch ‘Dating Game’ reality show as every evening before.  
  
Actually the show usually lasted one hour (in some cases depending on the program schedule even two hours). Thought that two hours privileged only happened with the first episodes which should be considered the beginning of everything.  
  
This was just usual Monday with one hour translation that showed the event before the Haunted Amusement Park and some stuff after it. It covered the latest news but of course couldn’t show what happened at the exact moment in the house. Sae and Sayaka could have only guessed.  
  
So instead these two love birds watched the show while commenting on everything that was happening in a way giving us some insight (and at the same time leaving us more curios as we couldn’t see the whole scene).  
  
They commentary started with new SayaMilky couple that everyone was surprised about. Along with Sae and Sayaka. Sae nod her head few times with amusement “that girl certainly has some moves. She just went for it… ohoho… she’s even teasing Mayu about this now”.  
  
In TV screen they witnessed quite awkward but at the same adorable little Miyuki dance in front of Mayu, while Sayanee couldn’t avoid the scene and blushed while walking away.  
  
“I’m more surprised that Sayanee… I’m calling her Sayanee as the others in that shows because we share the same name… actually agreed to it. I didn’t think that she even like Miyuki…well before she agreed… I haven’t seen that happening. She was mostly concentrated on Jurina as the bad guy and Yui, her cousin, that needs protection though she’s already a big girl”.  
  
“Apparently you’re not the only one”, Sae commented while pointing her hand at the screen. They usually carried away with conversation so forgot about what the show didn’t stop and people still carried on with their life and their conversations. Obviously, they could have watched the reality show on the internet as it could have been found anywhere, people even downloaded it illegally.  
  
But instead of doing all of that and going to that trouble Sae and Sayaka recorded the videos that they planned to show to Yuko after the show. It should be fun to watch it along with their best friend and she her reactions. What kind of things Yuko missed out, who around her lied, who had the best game, who was the most competitive.  
  
Not always you can see all these things when they are happening right in front of your eyes.  
  
They watched as Rena used the moment while Miyuki and Mayu played in the background and came to have a little chat with the girl. “You and Miyuki? Already?”  
  
Sayanee shrugged her shoulders unsure how to comment on that. Confusion was written all over her face, it seemed that the girl was unsure how any of this happened herself. So she simply stated the first thought on her mind “Milky asked”.  
  
“Well…obviously one of you two should have asked or you won’t be in this situation”, Matsui commented reasonable getting quite a shock when unexpectedly (certainly out of nowhere as neither Sayanee or her noticed younger Matsui coming), Jurina hugged her shortly from behind.  
  
“Goodnight” saying in both sleepy and adorable way. Rena could have got angry because of the sudden contact without her agreement but with sleepy Jurina… it was a little bit different story.  
  
Though girl was simply irresistible when she was all energetic and happy. She was even more adorable when she wanted to sleep and resembled a child.  
  
Younger girl’s sudden appearance through Rena out of guard (even when she left) and for few seconds older Matsui forgot what they were talking about in the first place.  
  
Sayanee noticed it smirking slightly “we all have our weaknesses”, commenting shortly and not expanding her ideas any further (letting Rena figure it out herself) and walking out but being caught by Miyuki who already stopped playing with Mayu. “Isn’t this a glorious day?”  
  
Sae laugh out loud without covering her mouth as if trying to show up “TOLD YOU! I’M SO GOOD… I can easily predict who’s everyone going to be with! Rena has a little crush on Jurina!”  
  
“You do realize you don’t even know those people, right?” Akimoto Sayaka tried to reason and bring her fiancee back to reality though when Sae caught on something she just couldn’t let go.  
  
“We will meet them sooner or later… Yuko is making fast friends… we have enough of space maybe we can even invite all of them to our wedding. The more the merrier… seems like a fun crew.” Sae hit Sayaka on her hand while jumping around excitedly “5 points to me!” announcing proudly and writing it down in her notebook.  
  
“We’re not holding any score and this doesn’t prove anything… she might like the girl but she might also not… everyone keep saying how easy is to fall for Jurina but I don’t see anyone tightening the knot with the girl. Do you?”  
  
Sae waved it off ignoring her fiancee’s words and just leaving some sort of comment in her notebook while she get back sitting next and sat on the sofa again.   
  
They carried on their conversation “oh that idiot…” Sae slapped her head “she could have had her phone for these two weeks” obviously mentioning Yuko.  
  
It was the moment in the bus which was already familiar to all of us, when Rino told them that the punishment is taking their phones away from them and everyone found out that they could have used it all this time.  
  
Sae shook her head still with disagreement and both disappointment “she could have read all my messages…”  
  
“Those messages where you encouraged her going to talk with Atsuko… kept on panicking about the fact that this girl join the show as well, then added that its probably destiny and Yuko can’t lose this chance? I think Yuuchan is better off without all of those messages”.  
  
“Oh come on… and what did you write? Like yours are more useful… look around… be more attentive… do you really consider Haruna only as your friend? That girl might like you… haven’t you thought of her at all? And so on and so forth…? In those messages you were practically pushing her to be with Haruna”.  
  
“Haruna likes her, I think!”  
  
“So? But Atsuko joined the same reality show! That’s obviously destiny! Yuko tried escaping her but they meant to be!”  
  
They would have probably carried on about the issue because one was Kojiyuu and the other Atsuyuu supported/shipper if not another scene that Sayaka didn’t miss out on.  
  
It was the same evening when everyone get back from the Haunted Amusement Park, pretty much all of the scenes were taken from that time, and even though Akane and Airi haven’t shared more words apart from that time while being in that scary house they still continued on glancing at each other.  
  
For the very first time in all the history of this show (which wasn’t very long…only two weeks) but still instead of looking away when Airi caught her staring Churi smiled and nod shortly which was like saying goodnight for the two of them.  
  
This time Sayaka stood up ceremoniously raising her hands high into air in victorious stance “I KNEW IT! THEY ARE DEFINITELY NOT OVER EACH OTHER!”  
Sae rolled her eyes “that’s just a smile”  
  
“A smile can mean a lot of things. There are real, spontaneous smiles, and then there are the fake, manufactured ones we put on consciously. This one was 100% spontaneous and unconscious!”  
  
Akimoto Sayaka stood up right away going to another notebook which lay on the table next to Sae’s and only now got the proper attention. “10 points for me!”  
  
“Wait what? Why 10? Rena is obvious about her liking Jurina as well! If I can see it everyone will notice it sooner or later as well!”  
  
“Well when Matsui Rena will actually tell out loud that she likes Jurina you can write 100 points for yourself. But since then…” Sayaka snickered to herself happily:   
  
“I’m winning…”  
  
Not hearing Sae commenting, her fiancee finally looked up preparing for some retorts or disagreement but Sae was too engrossed in the scene in front of her.  
  
Sayaka left her notebook coming closer without hiding curiosity “what?” and sit down to look at the screen as well. Both girls held their breath while seeing Mayu and Yuki laying on the sofa (the girls decided to stay outside of both rooms in the living room where no people could have been found) so now they shared a comfy bed only the two of them.  
  
At first whispering and discussing something, later on, it seemed that Yukirin leaned in ready to kiss Mayu but out of nowhere Jurina jumped in between them, not noticing the scene she interrupted (or pretending not to notice) and announcing happily “oh! A sleepover! I’m still a little bit traumatized after this night, actually! You will let me stay here, right? Like a little family” and smiled in a childish manner while looking at one and then other ‘mamma’.  
  
Both Sae and Sayaka covered her faced and shook their heads. “That girl is unbelievable”.  
  
At the same time they saw that the episode ended and only some announcements were showed about the fact that some of girls’ interviews through the week are going to be revealed next time.  
  
“Damn…we got SayaMilky… I thought Mayuki is going to happen as well…”  
  
“I doubt they will get together sooner then FuruYanagi…”  
  
“Or maybe someone else will surprise us… after all, I haven’t expected Sayanee and Miyuki being the first official couple of this game”. Sae concluded and her loved one just nod with agreement. “I can’t wait to find out what’s going to happen next”.

 

Chapter 20. Part 2 ( **Jurina+Yui+Milky extras** )

  
  
[Flirtatious games]  
  
  
The scene happened at the start of the reality show. Everyone still barely knew each other only getting to acquainted but both Milky and Jurina found Yui adorable and didn’t hide the fact from one another.  
  
Its not like these two girls could have hidden it knowing that they even shared a bed (well, two beds pushed together, but still), so at the very first evening they discussed the cuteness of Yui. Agreeing that their favorite moment is when she blushes and even coming up with a little competition who can make her blush more.  
  
For the unknown Yui this whole experience was a blessing in disguise. Both positive and negative thing. Every morning during the first week Jurina greeted her with seductive smile and a wink paying a compliment for either her sleepy face, cheery mood, beautiful eyes. It was usually the first thing Jurina noticed and decided to mention it.  
  
Meanwhile Milky had even more convenient position as a pairing with Yui for a week. She didn’t overdo herself noticing Sayanee and having her interest in that one, but still almost every day Milky kept up with ‘fishing’ moves, smiling, tilting her head, commenting or asking for help.  
  
If Yui at that time were aware of ‘under the table’ alliance, she would have joined the girls straight away, as she did sometimes tried to avoid both Jurina and Miyuki. The girl just couldn’t handle the heat that always erupted on her face leaving her embarrassed and at the same time realizing that those two aim for this kind of reaction from the very start.  
  
  
[Overheard pointless discussion and two shameless girls]  
  
  
“Well now you’re just being naive” Jurina shook her head with disagreement while crossing her arms and coming face to face with Miyuki.  
  
“She blushes way more when she’s around me… after all, we even acted like couple for whole week… on this game this counts like short dating”.  
  
“So if you change the pairing every week it you will end up dating like 6 girls or something? Or wait… so you will date one for two week, other for three weeks and…”  
  
“That’s not the point, Juri! What we were even talking about it? She blushed because I asked her to pass out that sandwich and commented that it always tastes best when Yuihan makes it!”  
  
Once again Jurina was repetitive with her movement, that same shook of a head, that same disagreement though this time it turn out to be more playful “no no… who cares about sandwiches? Haven’t you noticed how I winked at the same time when you commented?”  
  
“So its like… team work?” Miyuki also couldn’t stop that short smile that appeared on her face while she at the same time she tried to stay in ‘fighting spirit’ and keep her seriousness up.  
  
“What are you two even talking about?” Atsuko sit down in her bed while looking at two weirdos in front of herself.  
  
Neither Jurina nor Miyuki noticed that someone was sleeping in the room when they walked inside. Well, Acchan slept at the farthest corner of her bed and as most of them couldn’t boast about their height, they haven’t even notice this small girl that didn’t let any sound till this point.  
  
“Oh…you know… stuff”, Miyuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
Atsuko rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed too lazy to actually wake up.  
  
“Eh… you’re not gonna tell, right?” Milky once again questioned wondering what would Sayanee (the girl that she somehow still tried to impress) would think if she found out about these little games between Jurina and herself.  
  
Atsuko kept quiet for few seconds considering things. Leaving Miyuki nervous while Jurina didn’t actually care knowing better than to worry about such stuff.   
  
“Well…I’m feeling a little bit hungry at the moment…”  
  
Before Atsuko managed to continue her sentence Miyuki was already on point “what do you want? is there a list? I think we still have pasta from yesterday!?!”.  
  
  
[After the ‘Lesson’]  
  
  
Right after Jurina showed how to know if someone is attracted to you, using Rena for this matter as she could ask people to do whatever she wanted on this one day — Monday, Yui left the room and those two inside while walking into the kitchen.  
  
She found Yuko, Takamina and Rie at the table as the girls ate last cookies.  
  
Rie put her hand in front of herself while asking with a friendly smile “Yuihan, want one? I think we’re… pretty much through with it”.  
  
Yuko immediately pushed a cookie she had in her hand further into her mouth while chewing hardly and trying to speak at the same time, so Yui couldn’t understand what older girl tried to say.  
  
Luckily, Takamina worked as interpreter at this moment explaining “She’s just saying that they are really good and we couldn’t help ourselves…and if you won’t take it from Rie, she will… because they are THAT GOOD”.  
  
Yui smiled surprised and after such praise took the cookie “well… if you say so”.  
  
Yuko just raised her hand showing ‘okay’ sign and at the same time took Takamina’s hand dragging her after herself and leaving these two alone. It was unusually quiet considering that no one could have left the house, but most likely pretty much all of them were in the living room.  
  
“What are you up to?”, Rie questioned simply while leaning on a table, smiling shortly while looking at leaving Midgets and after that concentrating her attention on younger girl.  
  
Yui shrugged her shoulders confessing “just some weird stuff… not weirder than usual… just some Jurina business…”  
  
Rie raised her eyebrows suggestively “oh right… all about Jurina. You know… if you wanted a kiss from Matsui…like an actual one… I’m pretty sure you could just ask it and she would grant that wish. She’s truly a kissing monster”  
  
“You know better… she did kiss you…”  
  
Rie punched Yui on the shoulder lightly and playfully “nothing to get jealous about. That’s not a real kiss.”  
  
“Why not? So you could also kiss me randomly and…?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“What?” Yui questioned quite simply while biting the cookie. “Mmm! ITS REALLY GOOD!”  
  
“No… nothing you just surprised me a bit… yeah… Yuko wasn’t exaggerating when she said that they are tasty”.  
  
“Can I try something?” Yui ate her cookie and getting the courage questioned with curiosity at the same time leaning a little bit on the table (just from the other side than Rie… as a result facing her).  
  
Rie pulled back a little bit “if that doesn’t involve kissing… its seemed like you’re a little bit keen on it at the moment”.  
  
“No no… all you have to do is just look into my eyes”  
  
“That sounds… suspicious… but okay? I guess…” Rie squinted her eyes with wonder.  
  
At this point Yui leaned even closer trying the technique that Jurina showed her few minutes ago not breaking eye contact with KitaRie for as long as she managed to keep the gaze. Rie was the first one to turn her eyes away but still it took some time for both of them.  
  
They were unaware of Miyuki and Jurina who met halfway (walking from different rooms and then stopping to look at the scene). Both Miyuki and Jurina turn her heads to a side while watching the scene and wondering.  
  
“Wait… does it mean that its pointless now?”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“But I can still easily make Yui blush…” Jurina announced proudly.  
  
“Pfff.. so can I… though you know… I hope that at some point Sayanee will agree to date me so I need to control myself…”  
  
“Yeah…I guess it gets a little bit old after about two weeks, right?”  
  
They looked at each other and nod with agreement while Jurina put her hand around Miyuki shoulders and they headed to the living room, probably ready to look out for their next victim.

 

Chapter 20. Part 3 ( **Kojiyuu extras** )

  
  
[Silence Treatment]  
  
  
Oshima Yuko POV  
  
  
“Wait… really? Not even good morning?” Yui didn’t hide the curiosity when we started talking about my ‘latest’ communication with Haruna though who am I kidding… let’s face it… pretty much all of this second week… there was none. Maybe few random words but most of the time when I actually saw my chance to have a short talk with her she found an excuse to run away.  
  
This reminds me Akane and Airi situation. I have talked with Airi on Wednesday (before that whole Haunted Amusement Park fiasco) and she told me that whenever she tried to have a talk with Akane she found a way to get out of her side. Its not like you can force someone to talk with you… it has to be two sided.  
  
Oh right I got lost in my thoughts while Yui still kept on rambling about something. She would be a perfect girlfriend. But who am I kidding… I’m not even sure in what kind of position I am with Takamina at this point. We haven’t discussed her desire to forget Atsuko and asking my help (even kissing me) and we simply spend a lot of time while talking about random things. Is that what she expects for me… or in her imagination that’s already… some sort of dating? I should voice my questions at the right moment.  
  
“Wait no… I remember how Haruna said good morning to you… I think yesterday… wait… yesterday was Friday, right? So yes! Yesterday!”  
  
“Jurina was there with me at that moment. It looked like she said ‘good morning’ to both of us but she looked only at Juri… so you can guess where I am going with it…”  
  
“What did you do exactly to get a silent treatment?” Yui asked surprised, I understand her astonishment. Even I’m not sure what kind of crime I have committed.  
  
“I don’t know… I keep on wondering that maybe she likes Takamina but she didn’t want to tell me about it… what else there might be? She only got angry when I agreed to…” wait… didn’t I promise not to talk about it?  
  
Luckily Yui didn’t insist and I didn’t have to continue what I started. Yuihan is so trustworthy, I’m pretty lucky in this situation. “Oh yeah… you do spend a lot of time with Takamina lately… everyone calls you WMidgets… behind your backs… and also you remember at first I thought that something is happening between you and Haruna…”  
  
I nod my head recalling the first actual conversation I had with Yui when we get together as a couple (you know… pairing for the week, the only actual couple at the moment right in this house is Milky and Sayanee… who would have thought… not me).  
  
Wait…I wonder what Sae and Sayaka would think about it… they are probably watching the show and judging me or laughing at my stupidity. One of the two…  
  
  
[Jealousy?]  
  
  
Its Friday evening and I’m laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and recalling the latest events from these past couple of days.  
  
Is it possible that I felt some jealousy back on Wednesday? Only now I think that its possible though I think its more… childish stuff… just getting jealous when you don’t get attention that you want, when you want it. Not something to lose sleep about.  
  
After all, I came her crushing on Atsuko… I still like her. I think… its truly ironic because I haven’t held a normal conversation with Acchan during this time (not even once).  
  
I give props to Nyan-Nyan that manages to dodge me without trouble but I think I’m the master of it. I wouldn’t be surprised if Atsuko thinks that I hate her… why I need to be so awkward when I like someone? People have all kind of different reactions to stuff right that… but without a doubt… they handle things way better than I do.  
  
The point this time is not Atsuko. The point is the story that Nyan-Nyan (I’m not sure if I’m allowed to call her like this anymore… that’s why sometimes in my mind I call her like that, other times by the actual name) and Takamina shared on the bus.  
  
They seemed to have a lot of fun in the haunted amusement park, or at least something that will certainly leave impressions for a longer time which they can recall and discuss whenever they wanted. Also, after Sashihara Rino decision we are staying with same people as pairings for one more week, so they can talk about it as much as they want.  
  
I don’t know what annoyed me more… the fact they told the story with such excitement and visualization, or the fact that I’m not a part of it.  
  
Maybe I was right? Haruna might be into Takamina after all. But I have spend a lot of time with my WMidget fellow so doesn’t she realize that if Takamina wants to forget Atsuko with someone… that someone should be me?  
  
Also, with whom else, is better to forget someone that you like, than with another person that also likes that person? (yes…even I’m confused by my own thoughts…)  
  
  
[Misunderstanding]  
  
  
So the only chance I got to get in front of Nyan-Nyan was on Sunday morning. I had just walked out of restroom after taking a shower and Haruna came waiting in line.  
  
I guess she didn’t know who was inside as she did seem a bit surprise after noticing that the one who left the shower was me.  
  
She would have just walked pass me without even saying anything but I couldn’t keep it quiet anymore… without realizing or stopping myself I spoke up “if you like Takamina that much… you could have just told me. We can let her choose instead of this whole awkwardness and pointless silent treatment.”  
  
Yes, I have managed to voice out what I wanted but I didn’t feel very comfortable after it. I heard Haruna’s quiet “what?” but walked away in a fast pace instead.  
  
Two can play this game. She could be honest with me at least.

 

Chapter 20. Part 4 ( **WMatsui extras** )

 

[Massage]

 

General POV

 

Unseen only mentioned massage scene has been revealed this time, right after younger Matsui asked for it while sharing her wide and happy smile knowing that Rena can’t say no.

“If you want a massage you should turn around…” Rena sigh having no other choice just to play by this game rules.

Jurina’s face brighten up and she also straighten up but didn’t rush to turn around “oh…I wouldn’t mind the other way around. You could still massage my shoulders in this position… couldn’t you?”

“Jurina.” Rena whispered through greethed teeth showing that she’s trying her hardest at the moment.

Younger Matsui raised both of her hands into air showing that she’s giving up and at the same time turn around still smirking “I like it when you say my name, you should use it more often”.

 

[Security check]

 

“Rena…what are you doing?” Rie asked leaning a bit to a side also trying to get better view of what older Matsui was so interested into.

Matsui stood by the door holding her towel and clothes close to herself and couldn’t standstill.

“I don’t need to repeat…you know… what happened before…”

“You mean?”

“When I saw Jurina, accidentally. You know… shower and all… I’m not sure but I think maybe she went into it… I just need to wait it out… to be sure…”

“You can also knock on the doors…”, Rie reasoned with a raise of her eyebrows. “or…I can go and check… so you won’t have to spend the rest of the evening waiting for… who knows what”.

“No no…I’m good…”

“You sure?”

“Check”

“Eh?”

“Check if its safe for me to go”, this time Matsui answered without hiding her fear on bumping into naked Jurina again. One time was embarrassing enough and of course that one time she remembered till this day.

Rie laughed shortly at first but soon read the atmosphere realizing that Rena actually means it. Obediently she stood up and went to the direction of bathroom at first knocking and when no one answered opening the door and looking inside.

After few more seconds she turn around showing an okay sign to her fellow realizing that keeping up with ‘under the table’ alliance and support in difficult times wasn’t an easy task. This instantly made Rie realized that she’s might as well be at some sort of war.

 

[PUNS]

 

(Some of the puns Matsui Rena heard from Jurina in first two weeks of the reality show and one time she asked younger girl to stop):

“Do you have 11 protons? Cause your sodium fine.”

“Are you my Appendix, cause I have a gut feeling I should take you out.”

“ Hi does your body consist of Oxygen and Neon?, because you are the ONe”

“ Hey pretty lady, Scientists are still trying to find a reason for your amazing beauty. what should i tell them?”

“ You’re so hot, you must be the cause for global warming.”

“ My psychiatrist sent me for an MRI because she thinks I have a magnetic personality.”

“OMG JURINA stop please…” Rena covered her face after the last one while walking to next room in fast pace.

Mayu who was in the same room at the moment laugh out loud without being able to control herself and after surprised Jurina’s expression commented “I think you’re overdoing yourself”.

 

[Not Helping!]

 

Rena and Akane had been chosen as the cleaning ladies have to tidy this house almost every day. Punishment they had to keep up with.

Of course most of the girls help out or at least take care of their things so there’s not that much tasks to complete.

But in some cases… they don’t really need help or at least that’s what Rena decided after Jurina’s decision to help her out on Thursday evening.

While humming quietly Rena kept on washing the dishes, not really conscious of others around herself. Its already evening and some girls even went to sleep. 

Others just walk pass her and even if they acknowledge the working girl its only to tell her ‘goodnight’.

Only Jurina in her own world and good mood decided that helping Rena requires hugging her from the back and putting plate into sink in that manner.

Rena even quiver with surprise instantly looking back at the girl through her shoulders “what are you doing?” earning usual younger Matsui smirk “you looked so pitiful…I just wanted to help out”.

Rena cough loudly feeling a bit disturbed and uncomfortable “that’s not… helping Jurina. I don’t need this… help”

Jurina still held her hands on Rena’s waist from behind “you sure?”

“I’m sure”

“Really?”

“Jurinaaa…”

“But… like… really sure?”

Rena shook her head while turning away from younger girl but smiled shortly when she didn’t notice. “VERY sure”.

 

[Others see it better]

 

Friday was just one more evening with Jurina time after time joking around and teasing Rena when she got a chance. Its only when Rena finally get enough of it and left the room, Yui (yes, Yui), commented on the situation with good insight about which younger Matsui herself had no idea about.

“Do you remember high school?”

“Am…? Yes sure… but let’s not talk about school Yuihan… that not a topic I want to discuss on Friday evening… not very exciting”.

“Well there is only one thing I want to mention…” at first Yui finished drinking her tea (it was already quite late and she wanted sleep, so with laziness and yawning she stood up) “do you remember what teachers used to say to girls back at school…?”

“No?”

“When boys kept on teasing girls as that is a bit childish… they told us that they tease us because they like us. Well you know… simple fact that we tease the ones we like the most”.

Jurina laughed shortly, confused by the insight and with a bit of a waver “but that’s stupid…?”

“If you say so”, Yui smiled in a simple manner and took her cup with herself back to the kitchen. “Maybe you should sleep on it”, adding the comment that younger Matsui should probably think about the matter.

 

[Teaser for next CHAPTER]

 

Monday evening. Pairings are the same. No new competition. At this point everyone is a little bit bored by the routine. After all, the last exciting thing they did is ‘Haunted Amusement Park’ which most of them feared till this day or avoid mentioning what they saw at all.

Literally everyone sitting in the living room as if waiting for some miracle and new activity to appear… even having alcohol drinks for the first when Rino and Micchan brought it last night didn’t seem like something fun.

Out of everyone only Jurina stands up for few seconds looking at the direction of the front door as if waiting for their hosts magical appear and another journey to somewhere outside these walls. That doesn’t happen and Jurina coughs though everyone is already looking at her having nothing better to do.

All of the sudden, younger Matsui looks really excited changing her mood all 100%. She slaps her hands announcing loudly “I think its time!”

Everyone looks around confused what she might has in mind. No one can read minds so Jurina has to speak up again.

“We already know each other. We have groups of people that we spend time with. Its time to change things up a little bit and have some fun. Let’s play TRUTH OR DARE”.

 

 

Note: I’m horrible at PUNS (I just took all of them from the internet. Still I found them funny and I hope you did too… after all, Jurina is famous for her puns).

 


	21. Truth or Dare. Part 1

All of the sudden, younger Matsui looks really excited changing her mood all 100%. She slaps her hands announcing loudly “I think its time!”  
  
Everyone looks around confused what she might has in mind. No one can read minds so Jurina has to speak up again.  
  
“We already know each other. We have groups of people that we spend time with. Its time to change things up a little bit and have some fun. Let’s play TRUTH OR DARE”.  
  
  
[ **TRUTH OR DARE** ] Part 1  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
In any other cases some would have run to their corners or they small groups of friends and found different activities to occupy they evening with but when you spend few days in a same manner, you don’t mind a change.  
  
At first, the girls agreed that they are going to use the usual and well known to everyone rules of the game.  
  
One player starts the game by asking another to choose “Truth or Dare”. If the player chooses “truth”, then the first player asks a question, usually an embarrassing one, which the second player must answer truthfully. If the player instead chooses “dare”, then the first player dares them to do something, often embarrassing or dangerous, which they must do which can entail telling an embarrassing story or acting out embarrassingly . After answering the question or performing the dare, that player asks “Truth or Dare?” to another player, and the game continues. However, the player cannot dare someone to say the truth.  
  
As an initiation of the game Jurina decided that she’s going to be first one who starts it. Though of course… as in any other case before the actual thing there are still people who came up with new questions. This time it was Atsuko “just checking… you can ask whoever you want… and after that person chooses dare or truth and gets on with it… that player ask someone else that they want…”  
  
Jurina nod her head and smiled as a happy kid who just won a prize in a lottery. “Because you asked…just to make it sure I will ask you first” younger Matsui pointed her finger at Atsuko who of course instantly regretted her previous curiosity.  
  
“Truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth? I guess? I’m still not sure…”  
  
Jurina wondered for few seconds with a hint of disappointment “eh…I thought you might freak out and chose dare… but now I will just have to reveal your deepest darkest secrets. You do remember that you can’t lie, right?”  
  
Atsuko squinted her eyes suspiciously “you do realize you will still have to sleep somewhere this night?”  
  
“Am I hearing threats? Hey… everyone heard this right, I’m not imagining thing?” Jurina asked out loud putting a hand on her heart and looking at everyone with shocked expression on her face.  
  
Some laughed knowing that they are only joking around while Atsuko just rolled her eyes and grabbed a drink “I’m pretty sure that everyone will need this sooner or later…”  
  
Haruna would have agreed with this statement as the girl already started drinking though they started the game like a minute ago.  
  
“Fine fine… I will start easy so it wouldn’t ruin your evening or something… don’t be so sensitive. So… is there anyone you like here? I’m not even asking to tell me specific person just…”  
  
“oh…” Acchan seemed surprised by the easiness of this question as she already predicted the worse “yes, sure there is someone whom I like. I’m pretty sure that everyone here has at least one person that they like”.  
  
Jurina smiled excited “see. Wasn’t that hard, was it? Now its your turn… ask someone what you want to know… unless they chose dare… then they will have to do dare”.  
  
Atsuko nod her head getting the point of this game though she hasn’t played it before. “Okay… my question is for Yuko… truth or dare?”  
  
  
Oshima Yuko POV  
  
  
Oh damn… why is Atsuko looking at me like that. It does seem like she’s curios about something. What if she asks if I like her? I would have to confess that I do and I have a crush on her for some time now… that’s the rules of the game, right?  
  
Maybe I should chose dare… but… no one had dare yet and I’m not sure on what rules we’re playing… is it going to be something stupid?unpredicted?absurd?scary?  
  
I’m truly panicking when I say “truth” trying to keep her gaze at least for now. Pretty sure she exceps me to at least look at her while we’re having this short conversation.  
  
I see Haruna rolling her eyes and drinking a lot more of her alcohol. You don’t need to be that obvious… I know I annoy you now…  
  
“Okay… I kind of hoped you chose this one. I also have a simple question, I think. Like Jurina had… so… Yuko… do you hate me?”  
  
I wanted to face palm myself. I have my doubt that Atsuko might think this way. I do think I maybe gave that impression but…  
  
“Oh come on… there is no hate in this group, right?” Jurina stretch out her hands into different sides (as if ready for some sort of group hug). “Well… only Rena kind of hates me, but that’s a well known truth from the very start…and some hate just turns to love, that’s all what we’re waiting for”. Jurina even winked at Rena after this comment getting a scowl in return.  
  
I have a feeling that younger Matsui is testing all Rena’s patience at this point. She’s unstoppable.  
  
“I don’t hate you”, I said simply and try to sound like I mean it. Well I do mean it where is the surprise here? I heard Haruna snickering, are you kidding me?  
“Is something is funny?” Atsuko asked Nyan-Nyan as if reading my thoughts. At the same time I didn’t want her to answer remembering that without a doubt Haruna knows more than others.  
  
Nyan-Nyan waved a hand in front of herself dismissively. What is up with her tonight? “No no… I just think you’re wasting your questions this way and maybe should ask the important stuff instead… but that’s just my opinion”, she shrugged her shoulders innocently dodging the bullet.  
  
Atsuko said something “well its good to know then”, probably having in mind that I shouldn’t avoid her if that’s the case and I just nod shortly wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.  
  
It was my turn to ask so gotta do what you have to do. “Okay… Sayanee, truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare, I guess… everyone keeps choosing truth”.  
  
Good point.  
  
I’m not really happy with my own position but a promise is a promise. “Okay… knowing that you and Milky are dating now… how about a kiss? Not a french one though… I don’t think we need to see that… but not a short one either… because you’re kissing not your grandma…”  
  
Sayanee looked at me surprised, I doubt she actually expected this ‘dare’. It was reasonable enough but at the same time… she will definitely ask me what’s the deal when she has a chance later…  
  
  
[5 minutes before the game]  
  
  
“Yuko…can we have a short chat?” Miyuki asked practically running to me and almost managing to stop in front of me without knocking me down.  
  
“Mmm? Okay… what’s up?” I walked up a bit to a side with a girl, unsure what she might want or need. I haven’t got that many conversation with her before or Jurina was only around for those moments.  
  
“I want to ask a favor… like… well… in a way… maybe you could sacrifice your question?”  
  
“I have no idea what you mean, Milky. Maybe you can be more specific about what you want?” I smiled with encouragement.  
  
Milky sigh a bit uncertain and fidgeting as if she’s not very brave with asking such question. Should I prefer myself for the worst?  
  
“That’s the only favor I’m gonna ask during the rest of a show. I promise! But… could you ask Sayanee… you know… truth or dare… and if she chooses dare… could you ask her to kiss me? We haven’t before and I feel like I’m initiating everything… so if I wait for it on my own terms… she might only kiss me at the very end or who knows… maybe never”.  
  
“I see your point but…”  
  
“Please…please…please…”  
  
I have to say… this girl is without a doubt have mastered ‘fishing’, who could say no to that face, voice and even the fact that she conveniently gets closer while asking, tug of a hand with both of hers is like an extra.  
  
I sigh giving up “fine… I will ask that… but what if she chose truth?”  
  
“Oh…then you can ask her if she likes me” Milky added excitedly, already happy that I agreed to help out and showing it.  
  
“Shouldn’t you know that if you two are dating?” (reasonable thing to ask).  
  
“Well yes… but I wouldn’t mind a confirmation… also have you seen how Sayanee looks when she’s shy? She’s the cutest”, Milky clap her hands and turn around walking away.  
  
  
[Back to the present]  
  
  
Sayanee didn’t look very happy but maybe Milky’s enthusiasm influenced her as well. At first she turn to look at me doubtfully while everyone waited with anticipation, staring at the pair.  
  
I knew I would feel uncomfortable sharing my first kiss in this manner but Milky seem to like it this way even better. As much as Sayaka disliked the idea when their lips touched she didn’t seem in such denial anymore.  
  
They kissed in front of us for some time, Sayanee holding Milky’s face in both of hers, Miyuki holding into this girl’s shirt. It was both adorable and…  
“Okay okay… I think this show is P13, don’t get ahead of yourselves”.  
  
Even I wondered that maybe I saw Miyuki sneaking in her tongue into Sayanee’s mouth.  
  
No no… please stop reminding me how much I really suck at love in this place.  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
After the kiss both Miyuki and Sayanee needed a little bit of time get their breath back… Miyuki had more time then her ‘official’ girlfriend with whom she just shared their first kiss ever, while Sayanee needed to speak up and ask someone else this question.  
  
Sayaka looked around looking at the girls attentively and wondering who she should chose. “Mmm… okay… well… maybe… Akane…?”  
  
Takayanagi Akane looked up instantly, probably surprised as she hadn’t a lot of conversations with Sayanee through the game and the ones they had always involved other people, or saying ‘good morning’, ‘good night’.  
  
“Truth?” she asked a bit confused trying to avoid another ‘making out’ as some people might actually get too interested in it.  
  
Even if Akane would have tried to imagine worse case scenario of this answer, she wouldn’t have expected it, as Sayanee asked straight away “there is no secret for no one in this game as you and Airin had dated in the past. We also know some small details. So I will simple ask a question that a lot are curios about…ironically including your own ex-girlfriend that doesn’t much about it. Why did you break up with Airi? Is it because your feelings changed or there have been other reasons?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my fanfictions in JPH!P Forum.


End file.
